战争的秘密The Secrets of War
by GinnySue7
Summary: 简介：战争结束，伏地魔赢了。金妮•韦斯莱，凤凰社的最后一个幸存者，被赐予德拉科•马尔福，作为他帮忙杀死哈利•波特的奖励。当她认为她只能发现伤悲时，金妮在马尔福庄园发现了一个秘密，可以改变她的人生和德拉科在战争中的角色。Translation of The Secrets of War by Liz21
1. Chapter 1

**第一章**

痛苦的尖叫声回荡在黑暗的走廊。女人因为死去的孩子和失去的爱人哭喊着，在泪眼朦胧的抽气中低语他们想要活或死。男人，只有一点男人留下，夜复一夜地因为骨头断裂的痛楚而尖叫，他们虚弱的身体被折磨和损坏，他们的精神被摧毁。

德拉科已经习惯他所驻守的犯人营里的噪音。他的脚步回响着，与被折磨的喊叫交织在一起。在某处，他听到了骨头断成两段的声音，这个声音在肮脏堡垒的石头墙上渐渐远去。微弱的光芒充满冰冷的走廊，唯一的光线来自透过鲜有几扇窗户的月光，还有放在墙上的火把。血和秽物的气味充满了空气，某些当德拉科回家时永远不会习惯的东西，他的长袍粘有恶臭，他的皮肤充满了它。水从天花板上滴下来；德拉科的鞋溅起了小水滴。

他经过一个哭泣的女人，乞求被释放。"拜托，先生，"她对他哭泣道。"我有三个孩子。拜托，他们需要我。"

德拉科看都没看一眼就走了过去。他走过几个牢房，随机地敲击房门惊吓囚犯，接着，他转下一条走廊，走向尽头的一道大大的黑门。他整理好自己，然后敲门，走了进去。

房间很阴暗，除了地板上的几支点燃的蜡烛和从两扇窗户倾泻进来的月光。光线照出一个穿黑袍的男人，但是德拉科看着这个男人的肩膀。他很知道那双红眼睛，那狭长切口，蛇一样的鼻子。他的胃翻转着，就如同他每次出现时一样，看着这个男人的脸会让他有些想死，某些德拉科怀疑真的会发生的事情。

伏地魔大人带着满意的笑容，站在那里等着他。德拉科走向他，跪在他身前，亲吻他的长袍末端，接着是一段静默的时间。

"你做得很好，德拉科，"伏地魔说，他的舌头嘶嘶的好像一条蛇。"你帮忙俘获了凤凰社的大多数成员，负责找到了哈利·波特，我可以如此优雅地杀了他。如果你父亲还活着看到这一切—我知道他会很骄傲。"

德拉科没有动。"谢谢你，我的大人。"

"告诉我，年轻的马尔福，我能做些什么来回报你呢？"

德拉科的心怦怦直跳，但是他保持静止。他知道一眨眼之间，他就可以拥有想要的任何东西，任何他渴望的。伏地魔为了奖励他的仆人，没有任何限制。

德拉科注视着伏地魔的袍角。"有一样东西，大人。"

"站起来，德拉科，看着我。"

德拉科做了个深呼吸，站直身体。他比伏地魔高几英寸，但是在他身边，他感觉自己很渺小。他犹豫着，然后看进伏地魔的眼睛。

伏地魔注视着他，然后露出微笑。"我看见你想要这个囚犯。但是或许我应该问问为什么你如此小心地对我隐藏那些信息。"

德拉科感觉到他的胃翻转，但是他的表情没有改变。"说真的，你听说过我们的家庭互相憎恨，大人。她比其他更加憎恨我—她会成为一个很可爱的玩具。"

伏地魔大人险恶地笑着。"对，她会奋起挣扎，但是我希望你能意识到你要处理的是什么。她已经伤害了三个食死徒，当然，是没有魔杖。"

德拉科点点头。"我已经意识到这个了—潘西是他们之中的一个—但是我相信我能处理她。她不会拥有魔杖，会有一个家养小精灵盯着她。"

伏地魔看着德拉科。"已经想过这个了，不是吗？我想因为你的关照，她是否仍然活着，德拉科。"

"我不否认知道知道我们控制了最后一个剩下的韦斯莱，我的兴趣没有达到最高峰。我憎恨她和她死去的家人，就如同我憎恨波特一样。留她的命让她慢慢悼念，不是会比死亡给她更多的悲伤吗。"

伏地魔笑着，看上去真是令人难受。"像一个真正食死徒说的话。如果那是你真正想要的，那么去带走她。金妮·韦斯莱是你的了。"

德拉科点了点头。"谢谢您，我的大人。"他走出月光照亮的房间，返回满是囚室的走廊。当他走到最后一个由克拉布和高尔看守的囚室时，他告诉他们走开，然后走进了栅栏门。他把手放在冰冷的金属上，听着两个人的脚步声远离他。确信走廊清静了，他低头看着在稻草地板上睡着的红脑袋。

她比在霍格沃茨是更瘦弱，更苍白。房间里只有一扇窗，月光沐浴着她，照亮了她的脸，像个天使。她红嫩嘟嘟的嘴唇因为干燥而皲裂，她不再厚的头发肮脏打结。她长着雀斑的脸颊上有着污物，她闭着的眼睛下面突兀地竖立着黑眼圈。她在肮脏的稻草地上蜷成一个球，她的身体在一件薄薄的破烂斗篷下面颤抖着。不像其他囚室，她独自一人，她的室友都已经死了，但是她躺在那里，好像在等待死亡。

金妮的身体在睡梦中抽搐。"妈妈，"她喃喃。"爸爸—你们在哪儿？"

她二十岁的身体因为呼吸加快而再次移动。"罗恩！"她的声音现在叫喊。"罗恩！"她的身体移向德拉科，让他看见了她左手腕上的粉红色伤疤。过了一会儿，她的呼吸平复下来，但是她继续轻声念着她死去家人的名字。

德拉科看着她低语着哪怕死去他都憎恨的名字。所有人都知道，韦斯莱一家一个月前已经死了，恰好在战争结尾之前，他们的死亡极大影响了战争结果。但是没人知道在她家人死亡那一刻，最小的韦斯莱身处何方。伏地魔大人秘密地告诉了德拉科当他那晚要去韦斯莱家并打算杀死他们全部，但是在发现金妮失踪之后，他等她回家，并在那里俘虏了她。他没说他为什么没有杀了她。

德拉科看了她一段时间，然后匆匆走过走廊，上了楼梯，走向办公室。他走进房间，摔上门，让里面的三个人都跳了起来。德拉科的目光落在克拉布和高尔之间的一个黑发女孩身上。

"潘西！"德拉科叫道。"清理一下韦斯莱。这次我建议击昏她，除非你想要另一只熊猫眼。"

潘西将茶放在桌子上，瞪视着他。"我绝不会触碰那个渣滓！你不能—"

"你很明白你必须遵从我的命令，"德拉科厉声说。"你们两个，"他对克拉布和高尔说。"当她做完时，我希望你们两个将她送到马尔福庄园—我会在那里等着。如果你们触碰她，你们知道会发生什么。"

他们两个无声地点点头，但是潘西继续瞪视着他，她的眼睛眯得很厉害，以至于他几乎看不见它们之中的忧郁。"你对那个家伙有什么着迷的？让这些蠢货守卫她的牢房，以便没有人能够触碰她；给她比其他人更多的食物。黑魔王知道她这些特殊待遇吗？"

"黑魔王允许我做我想做的一切，"德拉科说。"我想要什么是我的事。我希望你遵守命令，潘西，否则你将不得不向我交代。"

她瞪着他，那是一种会让其他男性都呕吐的表情，除了德拉科，接着，她发出烦躁地咆哮，然后冲出的房间。他听到她冲下楼梯，引起了一阵骚动，并叫道，"起来，韦斯莱！"一边敲打着栅栏门。德拉科发出一声恼怒的叹息，然后走出房间，走向幻影移形点。

金妮走在一个长长的石头车道上，克拉布和高尔在她两边，都不回答她的问题。自从他们带她幻影移形到一个上有M的黑色大门前，他们就沉默着，他们接着对大门轻声念着他们的名字，然后大门打开，让他们进入。他们只是引领她进入时才触碰她。

"我说，"她重复道，"你们要把我带去哪儿？"

没有人回答她。金妮愤怒地扬起手，但是她直到最好不要袭击是她体型两倍的人。这里太黑暗了，看不清周围，除了石头小路旁边的树。甚至繁星和月亮都被乌云掩盖。她听见了远处的水流声和他们头顶树上的沙沙声。

他们继续沉默地走着。"还有，你们两个为什么总站在我的监狱外面？"她继续提问，谴责地看着他们。"我从来没有看见你们两个做其他事情，除非被指派。"她停了下来，想起和他们一起在霍格沃茨时，看着他们两个总是跟着他们的领导者，像狗和仆人一样听命于人。"如果马尔福没死，我会怀疑他是这一切的幕后推手。"

她看见两个男人在她头顶交换着目光。"呃，马尔福？"克拉布问。

金妮看着他，因为他终于开口而惊讶。"是的，马尔福—你们两个走到哪里都跟着的可怕男孩。别告诉我你们已经忘记他了。"

高尔在她的另一边动了动。"你怎么知道他…呃…"

"死了？"金妮问。"我亲眼看见的。在几个月前。"金妮的声音颤抖着。"呃，他死在上个冬天，不是吗？"

她听见克拉布窃笑着，震惊地转向他。"你在笑什么？"

克拉布对她笑着。"人们认为我们很蠢。"他一边走一边说。

"是的，"高尔也笑着说。"至少我们不相信看到的一切。"

金妮张开嘴想要问他，这时，她看到了他们的目的地。

一个庞大的庄园耸立在她面前。对金妮来说，这不仅是巨大了—它的白色墙壁高过前面的常青树。一扇十三英尺的双扇门两边各伫立着长柱，车道中间有一个带着灯的喷泉。庄园中有几盏灯光，点亮了黑暗的天空。花园前面的草坪上整齐排列着小灯笼，照亮了玫瑰和紫丁香。但是让她更为好奇的是，中间那扇大门的中间也有着相同的M。谁是M？

不久，他们就到达了前门，克拉布抓住M中间巨大的门环，敲了三次。金妮静静地站在那里。她的脑海中压抑着许多疑问，以紧张的焦虑而终结，但是她没有一点恐惧。咔哒一声，巨大的门打开到足够大，一个家养小精灵探了头出来。

"请进来。"家养小精灵尖叫道，然后打开门，对他们鞠躬。克拉布和高尔一人抓住金妮的一条胳膊，将她拽了进去，她认为这有些不必要。

"别太粗暴，"高尔咕哝道。"你知道，如果我们留下瘀痕，他会杀了我们的。"

克拉布点点头。金妮来回看着他们。"谁会杀了你们？"她问。"你们在说谁？告诉我，该死的！"

"火气，火气，韦斯莱。如果你希望安定地在这里活下去，就扔掉它。"

金妮倒抽一口气，直直看着面前的德拉科·马尔福。

"马尔福？"金妮语无伦次，很感激那两个男人正抓着她，免得她因为震惊而摔倒。"马尔福？但是…但是你应该死了！"

德拉科发出虚假的大笑，另两个男人也模仿他。"你为什么那么认为？"

"我看见你死了！"她叫道。"哈利杀了你—我在那儿！我看见你被打败和一切！"

德拉科摇了摇头。"你真的认为黑魔王会在如此早的战役中就将他最喜欢的食死徒送出去吗？"

"你怎么—"

"那是扎比尼—我们让他喝了复方汤剂愚弄傲罗。他们监视了我好几个星期，接着，我顺利逃脱了。"

金妮注视着他，仍然很震惊，无法接受。就好像某人死而复生，某个她对于他的死讯一点也不遗憾的人。"但是为什么？"她问。"你活着，这又跟我有什么关系？"

德拉科咧嘴一笑。"你，韦斯莱，是我发现你死去男朋友的奖赏。"

金妮的脸因为他提到哈利的名字而垮下。"我不明白—"

"我赢得了你，韦斯莱。黑魔王以我想要的一切满足我，我想要的就是拥有你，因为坦白来说，我认为你还没有遭受足够多的痛苦。"

金妮几乎没有意识到克拉布和高尔松开了她的胳膊，接着，她跪倒在瓷砖地板上。"你们两个—离开，"德拉科对两个男人厉声说。他们离开了房间，并关上沉重的门。

金妮继续跪在那里，瞪视着德拉科，她的眼睛一眨不眨。"这都是个笑话。"她咕哝。"你不想要我—你恨我。"

"一点没错，"德拉科说。"我想要不断提醒你什么是真正的悲惨。另外，战争已经结束了，这会让我保持乐趣。"

金妮摇着头。"你疯了，"她轻声说。"你完全疯了。"

德拉科冲她挥了挥手。"我和你一样疯了，但是我想，在监狱里的几个月对你如何呢。告诉我，韦斯莱，你享受在人们被凌虐的尖叫声中入睡吗？"

金妮瞪着他，十分颤抖地站了起来。"你真可怕。"

德拉科露出假笑。"谢谢你。现在，如果你愿意，我会让我的家养小精灵Flipsy照顾你。晚安。"说完，他走出了大堂。

在他走了很久之后，金妮仍然瞪着他，几乎没有感觉到裙子上的拽动。"韦斯莱小姐，" Flipsy尖叫道。"韦斯莱小姐，Flipsy来带你去你的房间。"

金妮跟着家养小精灵走上巨大楼梯，被分成两个部分，每个都延展出一个厢房。她完全迷惑了—这是怎么回事？她的腿甚至还在移动？她走向左边的厢房，听到Flipsy好像在远处说话，而不是在她面前似的。

"这是主要的起居走廊，韦斯莱小姐。马尔福主人也住在这里。"

她几乎没有注意富丽堂皇的绿色墙壁和许多高大的窗户，还有高高的天花板。到处都是深色的红木门，通向数不清的房间。墙上悬挂着移动人物的照片，但是她没有去看它们到底装着谁。她继续走，直到撞上了Flipsy。y

"这是你的房间，韦斯莱小姐。"家养小精灵说，然后打开了一扇门。

金妮因为这个房间的巨大而陷入另一股震惊。房间中央是一张巨大的深红色床；它如此巨大，以至于要爬上几个台阶才能上去。床的四面悬挂着金色帘子都拉开，露出许多配套的金色枕头，一定十分舒适。一面墙上是一个大壁炉，前面有一张天鹅绒沙发，另一面墙边是一张桌子和一个书架。经过更深地观察，她发现有一扇门通往更衣间，已经装满了女性衣服，另一扇通向一个私人浴室。金妮发现这几乎是弗雷德和乔治展示给她的完美浴室的复制品。有一个大浴缸和几打水龙头，一切都是白色大理石的。甚至有个枝形吊灯。

"这是庄园中的第二个主卧室，"Flispy尖声说。"第一个是马尔福主人的房间，就在你的对面。有许多房间，每个都不同且独一无二，一个舞厅，一个图书室，画室，茶室，厨房，还有更多。马尔福主人说你可以自由使用房子中的其他房间，除了右边走廊的最后一个房间。"

"为什么？"金妮问，环顾着房间。"那是哪里？"

"是他的书房，小姐。"

金妮点了点头，看不出书房有什么重要的。"如果没事了，小姐，我拿一件睡袍，然后让你上床？"

睡眠—那是金妮现在最需要的。她点点头，看着Flipsy跑向更衣室，拿着一条浅绿色的长睡袍走了回来。她拒绝让Flipsy为她换衣服，哪怕她筋疲力尽，她劝服家养小精灵离开，以便她可以将自己塞进衣服里。

金妮踏上两级台阶，爬到床上，甚至没有将枕头移到一边。她只是躺在那里，接受她在她最憎恨的敌人的房子中这个事实，然后入睡。

金妮被窗外的鸟叫声唤醒。她因为突然的光线而眨了眨眼睛，想着她狭小的窗户中能进来多少。

她闭紧眼睛，捂着耳朵，等待被每天的尖叫而叫醒，但是它没有到来。她朦胧地睁开双眼，没有看到习惯的她牢房的砖墙，而是红色和金色。接着，像是重重扇了她一巴掌—她在德拉科·马尔福的房子里。

她爬下床，几乎从两级台阶摔到地板上。她打开门，跑过走廊—经过肖像和水彩画—跑向大楼梯。她必须出去，她突然想。她不在乎她没有魔杖，光脚，穿着睡袍—她必须从这庄园出去，现在。这变成了生存必需，就好像她的脑海中有一个微小声音对她尖叫着，让她逃离马尔福，在他的房子里没什么好处。她跑下楼梯，当看见前门时，她的心脏漏跳了一拍。她跑过餐厅，没有注意到有人正坐在那儿，她对门把手伸出手。她简短地抓住了它，然后就因为疼痛而叫起来，并被抛到了空中。

她落到了门的几步远处，因为惊讶而抽着气。她背部着地，躺了一阵，注视着浮雕的天花板，直到不再晕眩。她捧住红肿的手，眼泪顺着脸颊流下。

"你走不出去，韦斯莱。"

听到这个声音，金妮抬起头，但是没有看到任何人。"谁在那儿？"她站起身，叫道。

"在餐厅—过来吃早餐，为什么不呢？"

金妮的胃叫了起来，但是她忽略了它。食物不是她此刻想要的。她犹豫着走向毗邻的房间，她的裸足踩在冰冷的瓷砖地面上，探进头，她发现德拉科坐在大餐桌的末端。

德拉科对她露出假笑。"看来你没用很长时间就发现了，对吗？"

金妮瞪着他。"那是什么？"她叫道，仍然捧着手。

"那么，"德拉科一边切着他的鸡蛋一边说，"是一个确保你呆在房子里的好咒语。我们不想你逃跑，对吗？"

"别那样和我说话！马上让我出去！"

德拉科笑着放下器皿。"你不明白吗，韦斯莱？你哪儿都不能去。昨晚，你已经处于我的控制之下了。"

金妮的怒火腾起。"我是个人，马尔福，不是你可以拥有的某把扫帚。"

"你知道，你应该更加感激你逃出了地狱魔窟而居住在奢华之中。"

"你错了！"金妮叫道。"我更愿意等待死亡的降临；每天被该死的惨叫声叫醒…吃残羹剩饭…"

她的胃因为提到食物而叫着，她忍不住看向桌子上大量的早餐食物。德拉科假笑着。"或者，你可以先闭嘴，吃一个多月以来第一顿真正的餐。"

她摇了摇头，但是现在，她的胃叫得如此大声，她知道德拉科可以听见。"拒绝食物不会让我放了你，"他一边说，一边在一片吐司上涂抹黄油。"如果任何事情可以让事情更简单，那就是你因为不吃东西而太过虚弱。"

金妮微微走近桌子，看见了她最喜欢的早餐食物：苹果法式土司和培根，奶酪煎蛋卷和全麦面包。甚至有带着一堆糖浆的酪乳薄饼。要知道，她可是一直以走味儿的面包和肉汤存活。

在她明白之前，她就坐在了德拉科对面，抓住视线内的一切东西。她将鸡蛋塞进嘴里，很清楚她看上去像一只猪，但是她不在乎。

德拉科皱起了鼻子。"至少在每一口之间呼吸。"

她不想，但是她听取了他的建议，知道应该给她的胃时间去适应如此大量的食物。她最不想的就是吐在餐桌上。

余下的早餐十分安静；金妮太忙于吃东西而没空去侮辱德拉科，而他也出奇的安静。他先于她吃完，但是他坐在那里看着她—这让她烦恼。她一得到满足，就将空盘子推到一边，感觉好像重获了5英镑重量，她抬起头看着德拉科。

"既然你吃完了，"德拉科说，"我要给你说说你住在这儿的规矩。"

金妮张开嘴想要争辩，但是德拉科继续说道。"首先，你不被允许去外面。哪怕你设法离开了房子，庄园周围都有魔咒和保护措施。你连喷泉都到不了就会被抓住，因此别做尝试了。

"其次，房子随你探索，除了我的房间和书房。我建议你哪个都不要偷偷溜进去，否则你会收到另一个非常不快的震惊。"

金妮低头看着她仍然红肿疼痛的手。"这要花多长时间能好？"

德拉科也看着她的手，然后站起身推开椅子。当他走向她时，金妮的胃提到了喉咙，后悔打断了他。

"别介意，"当他接近并抽出魔杖时，她说。"真的没什么—抱歉，继续说规矩吧。"当他用魔杖指着她时，她扭曲着脸，紧紧闭着眼睛，等待更多疼痛的到来。

但是不是疼痛，她的手突然减轻了疼痛。她睁开一只眼睛看着它。它再次白皙，没有任何受伤的样子。她惊讶地看着德拉科。

"让那作为一个警告，"他说着装起魔杖。"下次我会让你受着的。"

她看着他放魔杖的地方。"你会将我的魔杖还给我吗？"

"不，所有囚犯的魔杖都被折成两段了。"

"那么，在这儿我仍然是个囚犯。"

德拉科静静地注视着她。"不，如果你配合，会有部分自由。除了那几条规则，在这所房子里，你可以去做任何想做的事，但是只要你明白我是掌权者，你要一直听命于我。"

金妮咬紧牙关。她试图想象余生中都要听命于他，自愿地和平相处一室，但是那似乎不可能。但是她试图想了想和他多年抗战，那会多么无聊和筋疲力尽。在已经知道他们的处境不会改变之前，她就见识过他的怒火了。如果有什么事情，那会变得更糟。

"我可以仍然恨你吗？"

德拉科对她露出一个她认为是笑容的表情，但是它消失了。"我不希望是其他任何方式，韦斯莱。"

在早餐后，Flipsy为她沐浴。德拉科在餐厅与她谈话之后，就离开了一整天，她很聪明，没有再次尝试逃跑。尽管她的手被治愈了，她仍然能感觉到记忆中的疼痛，并不打算在短时间内再做尝试。

在极好的香草和覆盆子味的沐浴后，她瘦小的身体上围着一条象牙色毛巾走进更衣室。她一边把玩着项链一边惊叹地看着衣服们。它们都十分奢华，从礼服长袍到麻瓜牛仔，每一件看上去都符合她的尺寸。她抓了一条浅米色有着宽肩带的裙子；当她穿上它时，它的底部垂到地板上，她发现它十分舒适，还仍然展现了她的曲线。她看着落地镜子中的自己；她比自己意识到的更瘦。事实上，这是一个月以来她第一次看见镜子中的自己。

她走向镜子，直到只有一厘米。当意识到她看上去不像过去的金妮，她的胃变得沉重。她眼中的火焰死寂；甚至她的雀斑都暗淡了。她的眼睛下面有黑眼圈，让她看上去比实际年龄大，她的颧骨微微突出。叹了口气，她走开，用毛巾擦干头发，因为她不能使用魔法而困扰。

她决定先探索一下这栋巨大的房子，猜想着她会发现什么和这会花费她多长时间。她从楼下开始。她发现餐厅的右边是一个巨大的厨房，但是她只来得及瞥见了一个巨大古老的火炉，就被几个家养小精灵赶了出去。沿着厨房走下去是一间茶室，放置着几套茶具，一个标示着它来自日本。这个房间旁边是一间画室，里面有一架钢琴。金妮忍不住诱惑弹了几个琴键。

在餐厅对面是一个空旷的大房间，她怀疑那是个舞厅。它有几个枝形吊灯，长长的垂地窗帘掩住了窗户。一个巨大的钢琴和竖琴伫立在一个角落，它的右边是一个台子。当看到天花板时，金妮倒抽了一口气—那儿满是繁星。

她从舞厅出去，沿着走廊继续走，在这里，她发现了她最喜欢的房间—图书室。尽管她不是赫敏，她一直有欲望读书，她立刻挑选了一本书，坐在一把舒适的扶手椅中。

她一直读书，直到胃因为饥饿而叫了起来，但是在她站起来走向厨房之前。Flipsy出现在她的身边，拿着一个装有汤和三明治的托盘。"小姐想吃午餐吗？"

金妮贪婪地接过托盘，将它放在旁边的桌子上。她狼吞虎咽地喝下美味的热汤，很感激无论何时她想要食物都会有。当她的火鸡三明治吃到一半时，她才注意到Flipsy仍然在那儿。

"呃…怎么？"金妮问。

"Flipsy只是想知道小姐是否享受。"

金妮抑制住哼声。"享受不是确切的词语。"她放下三明治。"我看见这儿有其他家养小精灵。怎么只有你来帮助我？"

Flipsy笑着。"Flipsy是你的私人家养小精灵，小姐。"

"私人？那么你会做我吩咐的任何事情？"

Flipsy热情地点点头。"是的，小姐！Flipsy很高兴为您服务！"

金妮坐在那里，消化着这个新信息。"那么你可以告诉我想要知道的事情？"

Flipsy继续点着头。"Flipsy可以告诉小姐比如书在哪里，关于秘密通道，还有—"

"为什么马尔福把我困在这里？"

Flipsy不再点头了。"哦不，小姐。Flipsy不能告诉你。"

"但是你应该告诉我…"

"马尔福主人是我的主人，小姐，他禁止我谈论这些。"

金妮的脸亮了起来。"那就是说有些事情可谈论了！"

Flipsy的脸垮了下来。"不，小姐！Flipsy—"家养小精灵停了下来，变得十分惊恐，抓住金妮膝盖上的书，开始砸自己的头。

"别那样！"金妮尖叫道，伸出手把书抢了回来。"抱歉—你是对的，我们不应该谈论它。"

Flipsy气喘吁吁。"如果这让小姐难过，Flipsy很抱歉—Flipsy必须惩罚自己。"

金妮所能做的就是点头。她对于那样使用家养小精灵而感到恐惧。她将吃了一半的食物推回给Flipsy。"我突然不饿了。"她拿起书，假装读，直到她听到Flipsy消失。

金妮注视着书页，她的目光没有移动。德拉科昨晚告诉她，她是个奖励，但是为什么是她？她不认为他会因为想要让她的人生悲惨而与她居住在同一个房子里。在这房子里的一天，她过得比在监狱里舒适许多—毫无疑问，这不是他计划的一部分。她的眼睛睁大—除非他想让她以为她会生活得更加容易，而正当她认为愿望实现时，他就将它们恢复原样。是的，那是个十分斯莱特林的事情。不，她认为，她不会让他得逞。

外面开始变黑，但是她继续坐在椅子中。她的目光慢慢地看着书页；它们变得沉重。她眨了眨几次眼，抑制住哈欠，更加蜷在椅子中，她的头靠在背部。只再读了几页，她就合上了眼睛…

她梦见她在一把扫帚上，飞翔在霍格沃茨魁地奇球场的上方。太阳在禁林那边落下，绿色的草地沐浴在暮光之下。她露出微笑，大胆地翻转了一下；这是她最喜欢飞行的时间。她旋转，练习着动作，直到变得漆黑，但是她没有回到里面。正当她结束了绕场一圈时，她注意到有人站在地上，手中拿着一把扫帚，抬头看着她。她突然很恼火—有人偷了她的私人时刻。在她有时间告诉他走开之前，他跳上自己的扫帚，飞向场地的相反方向。

她很困扰，但是好奇他是谁，并飞向他。她刚刚靠近，他就飞离了她。金妮停了下来，犹豫了一下，然后跟着他。那么他想要玩个游戏，对吗？

金妮是个好的飞行者，但是这个人显然更好。他继续飞离她，金妮越追逐，他飞得越远。她发出恼火的呻吟—好奇心要杀死她了，这个人还不停止。

"你能停下来吗？"她叫道。她听到了低沉的笑声—这个人是个男性。她匆忙飞向他，但是对力量判断失误，从扫帚上掉了下去。

她在夜幕中坠落，她的尖叫声回荡着。她看见那个男性飞行者飞向她，但是他太远了—他不可能及时抓到她。她在坠落…坠落…

她轻柔地落在一个有着栅栏窗户的黑暗房间—她回到了她的牢房。赫敏满眼泪水地注视着她，她肮脏的脸被月光照亮。

"无论你做什么，金妮，你必须活着走出这里。你必须。他们不会杀了你—你是个纯血。"

金妮感觉到脸颊的湿润—她在哭泣。"你不会死，赫敏。你太聪明了。他们—"

"他们将我视作威胁，"她温柔微笑着说。"别难过，金妮。死亡会让我自由。但是你—仍然有更多在等着你。我知道。"

金妮急促呼吸着醒来，挺直身体，将书撞到了地上。她将颤抖的手放在急速跳动的心脏上，试图让自己平静。

"小姐！小姐！"

金妮因为旁边的家养小精灵而跳了起来。"你吓到我了，Flisp！"y

"Flispy很抱歉，但是你迟到了！"

金妮困惑地注视着小精灵。"什么迟到了？"

"晚餐，小姐！主人很不高兴，小姐。你应该快点去餐厅！"

金妮不理解家养小精灵为什么惊恐。她慢慢走向餐厅，但是家养小精灵试图抓着她的裙子向前。她的梦从脑海中溜走，她想着德拉科今天早些时候对她的表现。毫无疑问，治愈她伤口的人是不会介意她晚餐迟到的。

她走进餐厅，桌子中央的蜡烛点亮。一张大瓷晚餐盘中放着一块火腿，周围是沙拉和马铃薯泥。她想要走过去坐下，这时，她停下来看了一眼德拉科。他的红酒已经喝了一半，他的脸完全空白一片，但是他的眼睛对她眯起。他将餐巾放在膝盖上，对她空着的椅子点了点头，她坐下了。

空荡的房间中只有银器的叮当声。金妮看着德拉科喝光他的酒，然后它又自己充满了。他的盘子中有食物，但是他没有碰。

寂静带来令人恐惧的紧张，让金妮局促不安。她将长发从脸上拨开。"我在图书室睡着了。"她很小心地不去道歉，因为她一点都不为这让他生气而抱歉，但是她感觉需要说些什么。

德拉科放下酒杯。他的脸颊因为喝酒而有些粉红。"每天晚上你都要及时吃晚餐。明白吗？"

金妮把勺子放在马铃薯泥中。"我说我睡着了。"

"我不他妈在乎家养小精灵是否会掐死你—你要及时到。比起等你，我有更多重要的事情要做。让我等是很粗鲁的。"

金妮笑了起来。"是的，你对我一点也不粗鲁！我不知道你是他妈怎么了，但是别—"

德拉科如此迅速地来到她身旁，以至于金妮没有时间去反应。他抓住她的肩膀，粗暴地把她推到墙上，她的身体被他压着。从他的呼吸中，她可以闻到酒味，她抬头看着他的眼睛，他眯眼看她。

"当心点儿，韦斯莱，"他咆哮道。"你不想让我失控吧。"

金妮无法忍住尖叫。如果这不是他的怒火，那这是什么？他的愤怒程度似乎不同于这天的早些时候。"走开，马尔福。你伤到我了。"

德拉科对她露出邪恶的笑容，压得更紧。"怎么了，韦斯莱？别告诉我你不喜欢这样。"他抓住她正推开他的手，将它们举在她的头部两侧。

当他将某个坚硬的东西抵住她的肚子时，金妮拒绝发出震惊的哭泣，知道他的魔杖在哪儿，她知道那不是它。德拉科看着她睁圆的眼睛，再次露出微笑。

"感觉到了，韦斯莱？看见让我愤怒会发生什么了？"

金妮瞪着他。"你喝多了，马尔福。放开我！"

"你应该感激我发现你令人作呕，不想对你做任何事情。"他咆哮道。"其他任何食死徒都会愿意绑起你，给你展示作为一个血统背叛者的代价。"

"去你妈的，"她叫道。"我知道你为什么带我来这里。你想要折磨我，不是吗？要将你的敌人放在眼皮底下，对吗？"

德拉科的微笑消失，但是他减轻了些对她的压力。"好吧，你不聪明吗？是的，黑魔王也赞同我，这是个折磨人最好的方式。"

金妮瞪着他。"你令人作呕，"她咬牙切齿地说。"你的兴奋让我感觉到悲惨。"

德拉科贴着她蹭动着。"显然是这样。"他松开她的手腕，从她身边走开。"别再那样和我说话，否则我会让你看看真的激怒我会发生什么。"

金妮没说一句话，看着他离开了餐厅，在他刚刚离开，她就跪倒在地。她用颤抖的双手捧住头，相对于恐惧，感觉到的更多是肮脏。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

接下来的几天，金妮都待在图书馆，在房间内吃饭。她猜想她不再出现在餐厅是否会激怒德拉科，但是他也没有让她去，她也不会去说什么。

那晚德拉科非难了她之后，她不知道在餐厅待了多久。蜡烛燃尽，Flipsy发现她环抱双膝坐在地板上。她在牢房时就是这样做的。她的牢房同伴都离开时，没有人来安慰她，她就以这最好的方式来安慰自己。这让她简短地想起当她还是个小孩子时，被雷暴吓到，她妈妈经常如何拥抱她，在她的哥哥们从霍格沃茨回来后是如何与她打招呼。甚至当她爸爸下班后，都会首先给她个拥抱，说直到满足了小女儿后才轮到其他人。

Flipsy让她擦干眼泪，跟着她返回卧室，那里有个热气腾腾的浴缸在等着她。但是没有沉浸在放松中，她想要清除德拉科的触碰给她带来的肮脏。她憎恨这个男人，但是震惊褪去了。她还能从一个食死徒那里期望得到什么呢？她知道她应该庆幸自己足够幸运没有被强暴，被他，或是其他食死徒。在夜晚，她会听到女人的尖叫声，接着，它们会转变成轻声的抽泣。过了一会儿后，她们就停止反抗，一切归于沉寂。但是每次食死徒接近她的牢房并看她时，他们不等解开裤子，克拉布和高尔就会走进来，告诉他们去找其他人。

被那两个人保护只增加了她已经感受到的作呕感。

第二天早晨，Flipsy设法让她下床沐浴，她一旦下楼来到图书室（在她确信德拉科已经出了庄园）就发现很容易让自己迷失在书籍的世界中。一天内，她就读了像《Beowulf and Sir Gawain》和《the Green Knight》这种古典小说。到了第二天，她发现德拉科对乔叟有很高的鉴赏，但是当她读《the Wife of Bath's tale》时，看到一个骑士强暴了一个女人，最终还爱上了这个变得漂亮和忠诚的女人，她就停止了阅读。她将整个想法抛到了脑后。

第三天，她回到了图书室，寻找吸引她的东西，她拿起《失乐园》。在早餐吃过少量的水果和酸奶后，Flipsy给她泡了茶。

"小姐喜欢她的书吗？" Flipsy带着浅浅的微笑问。

金妮对家养小精灵笑着。她开始喜欢她了。"是的，谢谢你，但是我开始厌倦阅读了。有什么其他事情可做吗？"

Flipsy点点头。"哦是的，小姐。有钢琴和射箭场…哦，但是小姐不能出去…哦！有一个室内花园，花朵常年开放，并且—"

"你不是提到关于一个秘密通道的事情吗？"

Flipsy点点头。"是的，小姐。它是最秘密的。"

"你能带我看看吗？"

家养小精灵停顿了下来。"Flipsy不确定，小姐。主人从来没有说过关于它的任何事。"

"呃，如果他没有提过，那么我确信他不介意。"金妮说。"我的意思是，如果他很抵触，毫无疑问他会补充说这个地方不能去。"

Flipsy专注地看着她的手。"我不确定，小姐…大多数家养小精灵甚至不知道它。它被很好地隐藏在女主人的肖像画旁边，并且—"

金妮坐直了身体。"你的意思是纳西莎·马尔福？"

Flipsy用大大的眼睛看着她。"Flipsy不想说的！不，主人不会高兴的！"她疯狂地看着周围，然后抓起金妮旁边的一个小花瓶，撞着自己的头。

金妮站起身。"你还好吗？"

Flipsy摇晃着。"swayed必须惩罚自己，小姐。"

"但是你没有故意告诉我，"金妮看着她说。

"没关系，"Flipsy说。"主人总是说，当有疑虑时，家养小精灵就应该被惩罚。"

"那太可怕了！"金妮说。"好吧，从现在起，我禁止你伤害自己！"

Flipsy看上去好像要争辩，但是她点了点头，噼啪一声消失了。摇着头，金妮离开了房间，去寻找德拉科过世母亲的肖像。

她走下走廊，经过画室，向右拐了两个弯。墙上挂着马尔福家族几个世纪的肖像，但是没有一个是她记忆中在魁地奇世界杯上那个美丽的金发女人。

她向左拐进一条更黑暗的走廊；她的脚步声回荡在地板上。光线昏暗，没有窗户。她走上一个只有五级台阶的小楼梯，来到了有一个空相框的尽头。

金妮低声咒骂。正当她要转身离开，有人问道，"你认为你在这儿做什么？"

金妮转过身，直直地看着纳西莎·马尔福的肖像。"什么？但是你从哪儿…？"

"我在我的其他肖像中，"纳西莎说，"但是接着，我听到了脚步声，我亲爱的德拉科绝不会来拜访我。"

金妮因为德拉科的名字而皱起了鼻子。"不，我认为他不会有心来的，对吗？"

纳西莎注视着金妮。"你还没有回答我的问题。你在这儿做什么？"

"试图找一条秘密通道。"金妮说。她将手放在墙上。"有口令吗？或者你需要推些什么东西？"

"我问你在马尔福庄园做什么？"

金妮停下了所做的事。"我不确定，"她用严肃的语调说。"你应该问问你儿子。"

纳西莎发出刺耳的笑声，让金妮的血变冷。"愚蠢的女孩，我不是说他不来拜访我吗？我甚至不相信他来了我的葬礼。"

金妮对着她抽了口气。"但是你是他的妈妈！"

"是的，好吧，我很确信他认为我的死是他的错。"

金妮拼命回想，试图想起她到底是怎么死的。她记得哈利在战争结束前说了些关于它的话，如果有个灾祸…

"我被谋杀的，"在金妮问前，纳西莎就说。"被黑魔王自己。"

"但是为什么？"金妮轻声说。"哈利说了些关于错误的事情。我现在想起来了。"

纳西莎摆弄着指甲。"我为什么要告诉你？"

好奇充满了她的身体。"因为，"金妮说，"如果你这样做，我会让马尔福来看你！"

纳西莎眯起眼睛。"就好像他会听你这种渣滓的话似的。"

"我会带他来，"金妮忽略了她的评论，说道，"如果你告诉我发生了什么。还有通道在哪里。"

她们注视着彼此，谁都没有说话，这时纳西莎叹了口气。"或许也行，"纳西莎说，"或许他能对我解释为什么我们的房子里有个血统背叛者。"

"对，对，我很可怕很可怜，是个丢脸的人，"金妮说。"继续说。"

纳西莎对她皱着眉。"我为我的儿子掩饰，"她说。"如果我不，那么被谋杀的就是他。"

"你掩饰了什么？"

"他在任务点消失了，"她说。"他被派去监视一个凤凰社成员，当我迟些时候去检查他时，发现他和那个成员都消失了。"

"那么为什么…？"

"为什么是我被杀了？"纳西莎问。"我告诉黑魔王我与德拉科调换了任务点，是我离开并失去了有价值的信息。"她停了一下。"如果可以，我会再次为他而死。"

金妮敬畏地注视着这个美丽的金发女人。她眨掉眼中泪水，猜想在她的家人被谋杀前，她母亲是否也那样试图保护她的哥哥们。

纳西莎翻了个白眼。"哦，现在别对我那么柔软。你还想不想知道秘密通道在哪儿了？"

"哦！"金妮吓了一跳。她几乎忘记她最初为什么来这儿了。"是的，拜托你。"

"在我的左边，"她指着说，"在墙上，有一块微微突出的石头。推它。"

金妮走向右边，用手摸索着墙壁，发现那块石头与她眼睛水平。她停了一会儿，注视着纳西莎的肖像，然后她推了。

石头吱嘎着，向里移动；露出大到可以让一扇门移动着打开的空间，灯笼点亮，为金妮照出石头通道的吐口。她低声道谢，然后走进了通道；石头墙在她身后合拢。天花板很低，通道狭窄；灯笼上结着些蜘蛛网。金妮的脚步声回荡着，她猜测着尽头会是哪里。

她走了大概五分钟，通道分成左右两条路，一扇黑色的门出现在左手边。金妮好奇地打开它，看到一条斯莱特林蛇的挂毯。她走了进去，将它推开，发现自己处在图书室的后角落里。惊奇地想着她为什么之前从未想过看一下挂毯后面，她又走回了通道，关上门继续前进。

沿着这条路，她发现了更多的门通往更多的房间。金妮发现了一条通往一个她不知道存在的游泳池。她又回到主道上，继续走。

更多时间过去，她的脚开始疲惫。她想从其中一扇门中离开，但是自从她爬上一个楼梯以来，还没有看见门，她想要知道通道会在哪里结束。她继续走着，直到她看到了尽头，那是一栋墙，上面有一块突出的砖。

她焦虑地跑完了余下路程，在墙的前面停下。她正打算推动那块砖，这时，她听到另一边响起了一个声音。

"她为什么在这儿不关你事，潘西。"

金妮僵住了—这是德拉科的声音。他已经回家了？她将耳朵贴在砖墙上。他在什么房间？她等待着潘西的回答，但是没有声音。

她听到德拉科叹息着。"我不知道她现在在哪儿—她躲着我。那正好；她和预期的一样麻烦。"

金妮眯起眼睛。他才是麻烦的那个人。她竭力想听到一个女性的声音，但是没有—他一定在用飞路粉交谈。

"看，潘西，你能让我自己待会儿吗？你知道，首先，你不应该飞路粉到我的书房。"

金妮的心脏狂跳起来。这个通道能到他的书房，一个她被禁止进入的房间。应承自己会再回来，她沿着通道返回，害怕在离开之前被德拉科抓住。

她来到通往图书室的门，将它在身后关上，穿过挂毯，来到最近的书架过道。

"你在这儿做什么？"

金妮发出一小声尖叫，转过身—德拉科从旁边的过道走向她。她强迫自己不要看挂毯并抓了一本书。"只是看看，"她一边说，一边举起书作为证据。

金妮看着他的目光从她的脸移到挂毯，又移到她。她抓着书，几乎不敢呼吸。

"你就一直藏在这儿？"

"嗯，"金妮说，不确定他的意思是通道还是图书室，"你为什么想要知道？"

德拉科对她扬起眉毛。"这是我的房子，韦斯莱。我有权利知道你是否在我的图书室中。"

金妮长长呼了口气。"哦，那个，"她说。"是的，我喜欢这里。有问题吗？"

"管好你的舌头，韦斯莱，"德拉科眯起眼睛说。"你不想我重演上次的事吧。"

金妮的脸垮了下来，回想起他怎么压着她。她看着脚，脸红了。"不，我不想，"她说。

沉默。金妮玩弄着手中的书，甚至没有看一眼书名。她屏住呼吸，希望他能走开，让她独处。

"我听说Flipsy告诉了你关于秘密房间的事。"

金妮抬起头，扔掉了书。"什么—什么秘密房间？"她被抓住了。在马尔福庄园不到三天，她刚刚了解到了一些跟她无关的事情。如果她不那么爱打听—现在，他会把她送回监狱了。

"当然是花园，"德拉科说，将胳膊环抱在胸前。他对她扬起眉毛。"怎么了，韦斯莱？你十分…焦躁不安。"

金妮平复着快速的心跳。"不，我—我只是不知道那个房间是秘密的。就是那样。"

德拉科放下胳膊耸了耸肩。"不再是了。当它建造时是—我母亲这样做的，对我父亲保密。"他皱起了鼻子。"他讨厌花和那类东西。"

金妮因为提到他母亲而瞪大眼睛。"你母亲—她—"

"死了，韦斯莱。就像你的一样。"

金妮停了下来。她本想说他母亲在长廊中，希望她能像承诺的一样能说服他去拜访她，但是她不再提他母亲了。就是那样。他昨晚那样推她，好像她什么都不是只是垃圾，他将他的…他的东西顶着她，就好像她是个妓女，现在，他提到她死去的妈妈，就好像她没什么特别的。

金妮愤怒地举起手要打他。

在她触碰到他瓷器一半的皮肤前，德拉科迅速抓住了她的手。当他抓住她的手时，她的脸颊因为愤怒而红。她被抓住了，她不再在乎了。一会儿之前，她还害怕被扔回监狱，现在，她很欢迎他的恐吓。

他瞪着她，挑战着她。他的眼睛就像暴风雨前乌云密布的天空。"过来，"他厉声说，拖着她走开。

现在，她感觉到了恐惧。"等等—马尔福—怎么，"她急语道，试图组织语言，他们离开了图书室。他要带她去哪儿？

当他们穿过走廊时，她的脑海中形成了疯狂的想法。他要凌虐她。十分了解他，他会有一屋子的刑具，只是因为她没有听他的话，他就要惩罚她。如果她不好好对待他 ，他会让她看看会发生什么。或许他知道她去了秘密通道并发现了他的书房，要使用刑具确保她远离那里。

但是如果战争教会她一件事，那就是为她的生命而战。她疯狂地拽着胳膊，试图逃离他的禁锢，但是他只是抓得更紧。她环顾四周，试图找到什么东西来打他，但是他们经过的地方只有几只触手可及的花瓶，他们走得太快以至于抓不到一只。

她正要抓住他的头发，希望这可以迫使他放开她，这时，他们停在了一幅穿着白裙子女人站在田野中央的油画前。金妮急促地呼吸着，甚至没有注意到她一直没有呼吸。

德拉科没有看她，但是他的脸面无表情，只是嘴唇微皱。"Cachetteen jardin，"他对油画说。

金妮看着女人的头发和裙子因为一阵风而摆动，接着，噼啪一声，画框向前移动，露出一个大洞。

德拉科对它歪了歪头。"呃，别就站在这儿。"他松开她的手，将她推进了入口。

金妮知道，当她看进这个黑洞并猜想着在另一边有什么在等着她时，她的眼睛都快瞪出来了。她张开嘴想要争辩，但是德拉科只是将她推得更近 。"进去，韦斯莱，否则一周不许吃晚饭。别让我使用魔杖。"

她别无他法。鼓起她格兰芬多的勇气，她爬进了洞。它有垫子，很容易前进，但是因为没有灯光，她的行动十分缓慢。当她听到德拉科从她身后赶上来时，她加快了速度。或许如果她足够快地到达屋子，她会有时间找到些东西来保护自己免受他的伤害。

正当她加快速度，一些灯笼点亮了。她因为看到灯光而停了下来。它们似乎是千万个小点，在地道的墙和天花板上移动，带路直到另一个尽头。金妮抬起手，小心翼翼地戳了戳头附近的一个亮光。它因为她的触碰而飞走了。"它们是—"

德拉科从后面撞上了她。"该死的，韦斯莱！"他叫道。"如果这条地道还不够挤…别玩那些仙灵了，继续动。"

仙灵？仙灵在地道中做什么？金妮继续叫了德拉科几声，甚至没有低声说。他们一边移动，仙灵的光芒随之增加。她的心脏随着看见它们而轻松起来。当仙灵被牵扯在内，还有什么可怕的命运会等待着她呢？

地道现在被完全点亮，她可以看见对面墙壁上的象牙。她眨了眨眼，抬起头，看见了某些绿色的东西。她移动得更快了。那不会是…

当地道的尽头到了一个房间，金妮倒抽了一口气。她爬出去站了起来，她环顾四周。有一棵柳树，一个小池塘，玫瑰，郁金香和水仙花。有颜色明亮的三色堇和奇珍花朵，像是从明信片上剪下来的。在一大丛百合中有一张木制长椅，旁边有一座喷泉，水从玫瑰雕像喷出来。

她旋转着，感受着这一切，直到她感到晕眩。她震惊地看着德拉科，几乎忘记了他还在。"这是个花园。"

"很显然，"他说。他将手插进口袋，后背挺直。

"你为什么给我看这个？你恨我。"她观察着他的脸，但是它没有表情，她看见他眼中一闪而过的负罪感。"这是为了那晚—"

"我没有道歉，"他厉声说。"别开始认为我觉得不好或者什么，韦斯莱。让我们说明白一件事。我说和做的—那是我的全部意思。但是我已经经历过一次战争—我拒绝在我自己的家里经历第二次。"

"那么你为什么来我来这儿和你一起生活？怎么，你认为我们会合得来吗？"

德拉科眯起眼睛。"你能安静一次吗？梅林，我试图让你离开那个乏味的图书室，却让我自己跳脚了。"

图书室。那就明白了。他害怕她会在图书室度过太多时间，她总有一天会发现斯莱特林挂毯后通往哪里。"那么你想让我来这儿，而不是图书室，"她慢慢地说。

德拉科用一只手捂住脸。"韦斯莱，你让我头疼。做你想做的吧，我只是认为你会愿意知道除了那个该死的房间还有更多的。"他用指尖揉着太阳穴。"我需要喝些该死的东西。走吧。"

"等等，我想要留在这里。"

德拉科发出一声冷笑。"如果你认为你可以在这里躲着我生活，那就大错特错。你来和我一起喝白兰地。现在。"

与德拉科一起做任何事的想法似乎都是可怕的，但是看了一眼他的脸，上面明显写着"你没有选择"，带她返回了地道。

他带着她来到一间靠近画室的房间，里面有一个壁炉，一张撞球台，一个十三英尺的酒吧，一副棋盘和几把皮扶手椅。德拉科没有说一句话，拿出两只玻璃杯，倒满了白兰地。他把一只递给她，然后大大地喝了一口他的。

金妮喝了一口她的，因为味道而皱起了脸。

"怎么了？"德拉科站在被家养小精灵点燃的壁炉边问道。"不喜欢白兰地？"

金妮皱起鼻子喝了另一口。"哈利喜欢它—我一只认为它很可怕。"

德拉科的下巴因为哈利的名字而紧绷。"愚蠢的波特，"他咕哝，然后一大口喝光了杯中的酒。他走回吧台，再次倒满杯子。他喝了另一大口，然后坐在金妮对面的一把椅子上。

金妮将脚压在身下坐着。她将酒放在桌子上，不想再喝了，德拉科瞪了她一眼，没有说话地命令她喝光。叹了口气，金妮抓起酒杯，皱起鼻子喝了一口。

当金妮在座位中扭动着，德拉科笑了起来。"不太糟，"他说。

金妮摇了摇头。"你是不是因为这个喝到精神失常。"

德拉科喝了一口酒。"马尔福才没那么蠢喝到精神失常。"

金妮翻了个白眼。"就好像我是故意这么做似的，马尔福。哈利喜欢玩一个麻瓜喝酒游戏。"

德拉科抓紧杯子。"波特，波特，波特，"他愤怒地叫道。"那就是你所能谈论的全部吗？"

"我只是想谈话，"金妮瞪着他说。"你不必因为这而变成一个蠢货。"

德拉科将杯子放在桌子上，瞪着她，知道金妮因为不自在而动了动。她试图避开他的灰眼睛。

"喝酒。"

金妮看着他。"什么？"

"我说喝酒，"他靠在椅子上说。"你那么喜欢喝酒游戏—你每次侮辱我，就喝酒。"

金妮张大嘴。"你不能那么做！"

"因为告诉我什么该做什么不该做再来一杯，"德拉科露出大大的笑容说。

金妮目瞪口呆地看着他。她没有动，他也没有，但是他继续带着大大的笑容注视着她。金妮勉强地喝了两小口。

德拉科摇了摇头。"我没说喝一小口，对吗？"

金妮瞪着他，喝了十分大的一口，因为流过喉咙的温热液体而咳嗽起来。

在接下来的一个小时之内，金妮因为又侮辱了德拉科几次而喝光了杯中的酒。德拉科给她倒了第二杯；他正在喝他的第四杯。

"你知道，"金妮说，她的舌头都大了。"我喝得越多，就会越多侮辱你。当我喝酒时，我无法控制显示我的真实情感。"

德拉科脸颊染上了粉色。"当你头脑清醒时也无法控制，韦斯莱。"

金妮笑了起来，她的头脑轻飘飘的。"我能说什么？你是个蠢货—哦废话，"金妮说，她因为这辱骂而喝了一大口。她抬头看着德拉科。"你怎么还不喝？你比我说的多得多。"

"你不常喝酒—你的容忍已经没了，"他一边说，一边喝了另一口，有几滴落在了他的衬衫上。

金妮拍着手。"我们可以玩一个喝酒游戏！那会让你喝酒！我知道一个真的很好的—"

"显然不，韦斯莱。"

"看，马尔福。我不打算让自己变成这儿唯一的傻瓜。是个很简单的游戏—"

"我不玩suites。"

金妮停顿了下来，她的手僵在空中。"你说什么？"她问。"你怎么知道我想要玩什么？"

德拉科耸了耸肩膀。"幸运猜的。"他一边说，一边喝光了酒。

金妮将头歪向一边。"你什么时候知道麻瓜喝酒游戏的？"

"战前，潘西和一个混血约会过，"他说。"因为那个，我很讨厌她。"

金妮哼了一声。"混血也没什么错。哈利就是！"

"你能闭嘴不谈波特吗？"德拉科咆哮道。"我不想听到它！"

金妮放下酒杯，琥珀色的液体溅到桌子上。"只要我愿意就可以谈论他，非常感谢你！"

"喝酒！"他叫道。

"不！"金妮回道。"因为你，我已经喝醉了！你为什么要灌醉我，嗯？这样你就可以占我便宜了？"

"我为什么想要些波特已经拥有的东西？"

金妮的脸变红了，但是她保持沉默。

德拉科笑了起来。"怎么，你和波特还没做那些肮脏的事？"

金妮瞪着他。"是的，我们没有，那不关你事。"

"可怜的波特—死时还是处男。"

金妮立刻站了起来，冲到他面前。"你怎么敢那么谈论他！"她叫道。"他死是为了试图让我生活得更好！"

德拉科露出假笑，站了起来，低头注视着她。"看看现在你是个什么样子。"

金妮摇了摇头。"我还不如在监狱里！我宁愿回到那里，也比每天在这儿忍受你的折磨强！"

德拉科的笑容消失了。"你个不知感激的小混蛋，"他厉声说。"你应该感谢我在你被强暴之前把你从那个魔窟拽了出来！"

"你为什么？那么你想要将我据为己有？"

德拉科将空的白兰地杯子紧握在手中。"我没有对你做任何事情！"

金妮颤抖着，但是牢牢占稳脚跟。"我感觉到在餐厅你是对我作何回应。你只是在等待恰当的时机。怎么了，马尔福？除非女孩喝得太多说不了不，否则没法按住她？"

德拉科将杯子摔到墙上，四处都是玻璃碎片。"出去！"他叫道。

金妮摇了摇头。"你没有否认—那就是你带我来这儿的原因？是吗？"

"出去！"

金妮看着他现在握在手中的魔杖，现在有了足够的理智逃离。她停在门外面，靠在走廊的墙上，听到德拉科打碎了更多玻璃杯。当听到他因为愤怒而尖叫，她颤抖着—她无法想象如果他发现她在等着他，会对她做些什么，但是她拒绝如此轻易地放过他。她撞到了什么东西，甚至德拉科都没有出来看看，她不想放弃，知道得到某些答案。

半个小时过去了，她坐在地上，之前的白兰地让她昏昏欲睡。德拉科不再制造噪音，但是他也没出来。她眨了眨沉重的眼皮，打了个大哈欠。

她听见脚步声在她右边停下，但是她突然太困了，没法睁开眼睛。不久，她被抱离了地面，依偎在某个温暖强壮的东西中。

"愚蠢的韦斯莱。"

金妮靠在德拉科的怀中，只能因为他的话而皱了皱眉。她感觉到他开始走动；她的头因为他的脚步而晃动。她接下来所知的就是她被放在了她温暖的床上。

在入睡前她记得的最后一样东西是一双凝视的眼睛。

第二天早晨，金妮走下主楼梯，很感激今天是德拉科的工作日。因为昨晚喝的白兰地，她有点头痛，她每次闭上眼睛都能看见德拉科愤怒的脸。她有点她如何上床的记忆—她所记起的产生了些更强烈的东西。她摇了摇头，打算绝不再和德拉科共处一室。

她站在入口走廊，扯着她的浅绿色夏裙，决定今天该做些什么。她走向画室，打算弹钢琴，温习一下她的技巧，在走了一半时，她停了下来。

她不是独自一人。

她从眼角瞥见了他；她僵硬的身体不能移动。德拉科正在读的报纸发出沙沙声。"是时候起来了。"他漫不经心地说。

"你在这儿做什么？"金妮问，没有看他。

德拉科合拢报纸。"我住在这儿，不是吗？"

"我的意思是，"金妮说，"你不工作吗？"

德拉科耸了耸肩，倒了一杯茶。"我抽了些时间。接下来的几周我都会在家。"他指着身边的椅子。"坐下。"

金妮僵硬着，但是坐了下来，拒绝看他。"我不是一条狗，你知道。"

她看着德拉科为她倒了一杯茶。"看看，韦斯莱。你想让我再拿出白兰地吗？"

"当你喝酒时，我不想在你周围，非常感谢。"

房间里充满了寂静，金妮控制不住将目光从德拉科放在桌上的手移到他的脸上。他正瞪着茶壶，好像是它侮辱了他，而不是她。

"那样啊，"德拉科最终说，仍然没有看她。"是个错误。显然你无法处理好你的酒，说的话也不是那个意思。"

金妮皱起了眉。"我说的话？马尔福，我没有—"

"你唆使我，"德拉科看着她厉声说。"如果你没有说任何我想占你便宜的话，我不会—"

"表现得像一个耍脾气的五岁男孩？"

德拉科对她眯起眼睛。"那是你不遵从我应得的。你不明白你的性命掌握在我手中吗？"

金妮将胳膊环抱在胸前。"我绝不会遵从你，马尔福。我认为如果你放了我，我们都会更好。"

德拉科发出刺耳的笑声，让她想起了纳西莎。"我绝不会放了你，韦斯莱。"他嘶嘶地说。"现在这是你的家。如果你想安宁地生活，我建议你学会闭好嘴。"

金妮瞪着他。她拒绝屈服。"这个房子对我们来说足够大了。为什么不生活在不同的耳房呢？我确信我们可以安排好，你不会再见到我。"

"这提醒了我，"德拉科靠在座位上说。"你的特权被取消了。你要一直待在我能看见你的地方，除非我允许。"

金妮张大嘴。"你在开玩笑。"

"我保证我没有，"德拉科说，他的声调现在冷静有控制。"怎么，你认为你可以与我抗争，整天藏在图书室吗？你应该感激我允许你有一个单独睡觉的房间。"

金妮震惊地看着他，不知道该说些什么。毕竟，那就是他的计划。她知道如果她避开他和他的酒，就可以很好的生存。

德拉科靠向前，拿起他的茶，喝了一口。"如果你没什么要说的了，我建议你学会保持安静，韦斯莱。我很讨厌被不尊重地对待。"

"你想要我的尊重？"金妮最终说。"首先你得值得。"

德拉科在杯子上面看着她。"我会做我想做的，"他说着，喝光了茶，将杯子放在咖啡桌上。"今天，我要去翻倒巷办些事。你和一起来。"

金妮的兴趣高涨，她因为这个而讨厌自己。"我可以离开这个地方？"她问，她的声音太渴望了。

"不是野外旅游，韦斯莱。"德拉科站起来说。"我带你去只是因为我不再信任将你独自留下。"他走出房间一半时停了下来。"怎么？现在跟来，我不会等你一整天。"

金妮叹了口气，跟着他走出房间。"当我离开房间，你要跟着，"他们一边走过走廊，德拉科一边说，"除非我说。梅林才知道我不想与你共用浴室。"

"感谢上帝，"金妮咕哝。

德拉科走到前门边上的一个衣橱，拉出一件黑色和一件森绿色的斗篷。"穿这件，"他说，将绿色的那件递给了她，然后自己穿上了黑色的。"一直戴着兜帽。"

金妮披上斗篷，拉上兜帽，将她的头发塞到下面。"为什么戴兜帽？"她忍不住问。

德拉科扣紧斗篷。"最后一个韦斯莱对于任何食死徒来说都是个大奖赏，"德拉科说，"我不想分享我的东西。"

金妮瞪着他。"我们怎么到那儿？"

"幻影移形，"他说着，掏出魔杖，敲了敲前门。"我不信任你用飞路粉—你随时可能从其他壁炉出去逃跑。"

金妮咒骂着。那就是她的计划。在德拉科敲了几次门后，它打开，她跟着他走了出去。空气是干燥的温暖，有着凉爽的微风；秋天要来了。金妮在前廊站了一会儿，伸展开胳膊，吸收着她十分想念的阳光。

"韦斯莱！"德拉科叫道。

金妮不情愿地跟着他走过她之前走过的石头小径。当她和德拉科走路时，她环顾四周，确保他们之间有几步距离。这里在日光下很不同。土地上是起伏的山丘，林间小路两边种满了树，着就是金妮所能看到的，然后就被栅栏挡住了视线。玫瑰丛和其他花朵种在常青树之间。金妮抬起头看向明亮的蓝色天空，让她的兜帽落了下来。当看见一只鸟飞过时，她忍不住露出了微笑—她似乎一辈子都没有见过一只了。

在她意识到之前，他们就到达了有着大大M的门口，他们一走出门，德拉科就转过身。他看了她一眼，转了转眼睛。"你的兜帽，韦斯莱，"他说，伸出手将它拉上。

他的手擦过她的脸颊，让金妮跳了起来。突然，她的眼前闪过一幕景象，一个男人触碰她的脸，然后亲吻她。

金妮的脸因为她所看到的变成了明亮的红色，她的思绪因为这幕景象而飞驰。德拉科对她皱着眉，藏起她的头发。"你怎么了？"

"没—没什么，"金妮说，无法用眼睛看着他。"我只是想起了…些事情。"想起还是忘记？金妮拼命回想着，试图聚集思想找出这幕景象来自哪里。

德拉科注视着她，然后耸了耸肩膀。他抓住她的胳膊，没有一声警告，他幻影移形了。

他们幻影移形到翻倒巷的尾部，德拉科仍然抓着她的胳膊。"我们到了，"他说，然后再次看了一眼她的兜帽。"跟着我，别和任何人说话，"他一边说一边迈开脚步。"我建议你不要逃跑—这儿有比我坏得多的人。"

金妮点了点头，靠近他，以至于可以感觉到他身体的热量。他们进入黑暗的巷子，这里有比她想象中还多的人。当然，自从黑势力赢得战争，金妮认为人们不会害怕显示出他们支持黑魔法。

他们在人群中穿梭，几个人抬头看到了德拉科，向后退去。她注意到，德拉科似乎带着权力之风走在巷子中，不和别人讲话，头抬得高高的。几个人好奇地看着金妮，但是她一直低着头走，眼睛看着德拉科的脚。

他们在巷子中走得更深，停在了一个空旷的区域。德拉科转过身说，"我要进这家商店。我希望你待在外面。别动，别和任何人交谈。"

金妮点了点头，看着德拉科走进一扇门。金妮蹲在窗户旁，看着他走进了什么地方。她在一堆杂物中看见了德拉科金色的脑袋。她踮起脚尖站着，试图看清他在做什么，这时，一个刺耳的声音让她跳了起来。

"你这个漂亮的小东西在这儿做什么？"

金妮转过身，看见一张没牙、油腻的老巫师的脸。他睁大眼睛。"我的天，你真漂亮！就你自己一个人。"

金妮鼓起她的格兰芬多勇气。"我和别人一起来的。"

老巫师环顾四周。"我没看见有人，"他说，又看着她。"你独自一人。"

金妮摇了摇头。"不，"她说。她想起了当德拉科走过巷子时，人们是如何恐惧。"我和马尔福来这儿的！"

老巫师的脸垮了下来。"马尔福，嗯？"他靠得更近地说。"一点都不喜欢那个蠢货。他死去的父亲骗走了我的财产。"

"我的意思是，我不是和他一起的，"她说，快速地摇着头，以至于一缕头发掉了出来。"我和我哥哥一起！"

老巫师用脏兮兮的手指滑过她的红发，卷在指尖上将它拉下，让金妮倒抽了一口气。"我喜欢你的红发，"巫师说，靠得如此之近，以至于金妮可以闻到他呼吸中的恶臭。"你为什么不再说说你的名字？"他抓住她的胳膊，金妮的喉咙发出一声尖叫。

一扇门砰地关上，金妮靠上了某个人，他的胳膊搂着她，保护着她。"走开，你这个渣滓！"她听到德拉科叫道。

金妮尽可能地抬起头；她的头被压在他的胸膛上。德拉科的脸满是愤怒，瞪着老巫师。

老巫师畏缩着。"马尔福先生，"他鞠着躬说。"很—很抱歉。不知道这位小姐是您的。"

德拉科用魔杖指着他，一眨眼之间，这个老头就逃走了。德拉科站在那里，胸膛剧烈起伏，仍然紧抓着金妮。他放下魔杖，低头看着她。

"你还好吗？"他问。

金妮尝试移动。"不能…呼吸了…"

德拉科放开她，向后跳去，好像被灼烧了似的。金妮吸了一口空气，抬头看向德拉科。"你无需像那样营救我，"她一边说，一边将头发掖到耳后。"我可以处理好的。"

德拉科嗤之以鼻。"那么你知道那个男人以诱拐女人并将她们卖到性市场而闻名吗？"

金妮停了下来，她睁大眼睛。"显然不知道，"德拉科说。他叹了口气，伸出一只手。"好吧，来。现在我要牵着你的手，以防接下来又有人想要带走你。"

金妮的脸灼热起来，想要拒绝，这时，她看见身边，看见有一个老巫婆走过。她立刻抓住德拉科的手，向他靠近，让他带着她走到巷子的更深处。

她的手在他手中变得温暖，随着他们的走路，金妮变得愈发烦躁不安。"你能保持静止吗？"当他们走过一群盯着一盘手指和脚趾的老女人时，德拉科嘶嘶地说。

"这太古怪了！"她轻声回答。"我在和一个该死的马尔福手拉着手。"

"是的，是的，我确信你全家人都会在坟墓中辗转反侧。"

金妮瞪了他一眼。"你的也是，"她嘶嘶地回答。

德拉科用力地握紧她的手。"我们到了—保持安静，"他说，他们走进了一间空荡荡的商店。几个玻璃柜中放着珠宝，被诅咒的帽子和斗篷。他们一走进去，德拉科就放开了她的手。

"早上好，马尔福先生，"一个有着灰色圆发髻的老女人说，然后鞠了一躬。她看向金妮。"啊！您的朋友是谁？"

"与你无关，"德拉科说，拉着金妮的胳膊，让她靠近自己。

女人看着金妮，然后再次鞠躬。"抱歉，马尔福先生。请，我能为您效劳些什么？"

德拉科从口袋中掏出一个黑色天鹅绒盒子。"这是我母亲的，"他说着，将盒子越过柜台放到女人手中。"我想要你检查一下是否有诅咒—梅林才知道那个女人给我留下些什么。"

想到纳西莎，金妮僵住了。她完全忘了她与她的会面，还有她答应会让德拉科去拜访她。现在，和他一起站在这里，她不知道如何才能履行承诺。

女人在柜台里面微微打开盒子。金妮看了一眼德拉科，然后踮起脚尖探出脑袋，想要看个究竟。

女人看见金妮正在看她，合上了盒子。"我一两周能完成，先生，"她说，仍然注视着金妮。金妮忍不住回看着她。

德拉科转向金妮，翻了个白眼。"来，"他说，抓着她的胳膊，带她走出商店。

他一直抓着她，知道他们穿过巷子，来到与对角巷的交界处。金妮试图挣脱他的禁锢，但是他抓得更紧了。

"停下，否则我要再次握你的手了，"德拉科咆哮道。金妮立刻听从了。

"那么…"他们一边说，金妮一边说。"你说那是你母亲的？"

"跟你有什么关系？"

"呃，"金妮说，"为什么你不自己去问她是否有诅咒？"

德拉科让他们两个都停了下来。"我母亲死了，韦斯莱。你知道。"

当德拉科低头注视她时，金妮局促不安。"只是，"她停了下来，不想继续说下去，"我认为如果你想去看看她的肖像，她真的会很高兴，并且—"

她停下来，看着德拉科的脸。他睁大眼睛，抿薄嘴唇。"你和我母亲交谈过了？"他慢慢地说着每一个字，好像花了很大努力。

金妮猛地吸了口气。"不是故意的。我—我有一天迷路了，她，啊，她帮助我找到了回去的路。"

德拉科继续注视着她。他张开嘴，然后摇了摇头。"不再有关系了。禁止你再次和她谈话。"

金妮太过震惊甚至都没有争辩。"你没有叫嚷，"她震惊地说。

德拉科抓住她的胳膊，更紧过以往，将她拉在他身边。"那很容易被安排。"

金妮瞪着他，让他带着她向前。她知道他用眼角看着她，但是他一直没有看她，直到他们走到巷子边上。只有当这时他看着她的时候，她才意识到他为了不争吵而做了多大努力，她猜想自己是否也能做同样的事情。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

住在马尔福庄园和金妮所想象的不一样。

当她更小还在霍格沃茨时，她和罗恩经常幻想马尔福庄园是什么样。在见过德拉科并发现他只是一个被宠坏的小孩，接着发现他可怕的父亲给了她汤姆·里德尔的日记，金妮可以想到的唯一事情就是这两个人居住的地方是黑暗的。当走过黑暗的走廊时，会有怪兽雕塑注视着你；你的脚步声回荡着，你的心跳声如此之大，以至于你可以听到它。他们想象有蜘蛛网—不是因为这个地方不干净，而是为了增加戏剧效果。可怕的生物生活在房子中，如果你不知道正在去哪儿，随便打开一扇门就可能是你的终结。

阳光进不去庄园，被深黑色窗帘遮掩。有如何控制自己的规矩：不许谈话，没有眼神接触，尤其是，没有快乐。罗恩还补充了，这一家只穿黑色，在白天从不外出，但是金妮认为尽管马尔福一家如此可怕，但他们不是吸血鬼，虽然苍白的皮肤让她有这样的猜想。

当她第一次由克拉布和高尔带着进入马尔福庄园，她太过震惊于发现德拉科·马尔福还活着，以至于没有观察她的周围。例如，为什么那个喷泉不是流淌着鲜血？（罗恩的想法）。如果她看看周围—那时她太全神贯注于抗争生活在马尔福庄园—她就会发现房间十分明亮，有一种温暖的感觉，有微微的肉桂味。

住在这儿两周后，她还没有见到一间符合她和罗恩对"马尔福庄园看上去什么样"的概念。例如，她自己的房间让她想起格兰芬多的公共休息室，她认为在这座庄园中会被禁止的。她会花时间弹一架白色钢琴的画室，有着婴儿蓝的墙壁，和一扇巨大的凸窗，阳光从那里倾泻进来。在晚上，因为她被禁止独自出去，她会躺在舞厅的地板上，注视着天花板上的星星，辨识她最喜欢的星座。Flipsy为她指出德拉科的星座是它们之中最明亮的，这是纳西莎自己做的。

色彩斑斓的房间让她待得比预期中更加容易。当她拿着一本书坐在壁炉旁边，经常会想起在陋居和她家人一起在壁炉旁度过的时光。金妮不久就发现了为什么马尔福庄园都是有一股肉桂味道—每天早晨，Flipsy都会烘焙肉桂面包，德拉科最喜欢的，也是韦斯莱夫人最喜欢的调味料之一。德拉科也收集了大量的魁地奇装备，从最新的飞天扫帚到最好的手套，这些东西不仅让她嫉妒，也会让她所有的哥哥嫉妒，包括沉默寡言的珀西。

她在秘密花园度过了大量时间—不只是因为她知道德拉科想要她走出图书馆，还因为这让她想起陋居后院的花园。她会坐在柳树旁，回忆起当他们小时候，她和她哥哥们会用一棵老柳树的枝条荡来荡去。尽管房间里的阳光是假的，仍然让她感觉如在户外，会让她脸上露出微弱的笑容。

让她在庄园更容易度过的是德拉科的缺席。自从他们那次在翻倒巷，她花了许多时间去想他们之间发生的事情。她发现，在巷子里他控制自己，而不是与她展开另一场无尽斗争，这几乎是不可能的。在他们从翻倒巷返回之后，他咕哝了些关于她获得独自一人的允许，就上楼去了。在接下来的一周，她没有看见他，甚至在晚餐上也是，她仍然在餐厅吃饭。她问过Flipsy他是否返回工作了，但是他说过他抽了些时间，家养小精灵也无法回答或知道她问题的答案。她认为他一定在他的书房，并想要利用秘密通道去他的书房—那个她还没有返回的地方—但是知道如果德拉科在家，她最好不要使用它。

她不知道她为什么如此想知道他是否在家—好奇是她能想出的唯一答案，如果她知道就她自己在庄园，她会呼吸得更加自如。这开始在进餐时间对她产生负面影响—当她接近餐厅，期望见到德拉科，胃部总是焦虑地抽动着，但是它总是空的。

与他分开让她想起他们过去在一起的几周。只是两周穿着昂贵的衣服，吃着丰富的食物，就让她想感激她的新生活，但是时间和地点全都错了。是的，如她一样固执，也明白这样的生活比她在过去一个月的生活好得多，她会每况愈下，或者可能死去。但是她不允许自己没有感受到极大的罪恶感就从中获得愉悦。当她深爱的人们都死去了，她能有这样的生活是因为某个参与杀戮他们的人，她怎么能享受生活呢？每次她在舒适的床上醒来，都会发现脸上挂着一抹笑容，她所爱的人永远长眠，再也不会像她一样醒来，这个想法又让她感觉到了悲惨。

毕竟，她的家人才过世一个多月。自从他们离开她和她被俘虏才一个月。当她感觉她不能可能再活下去，却又坚持了下来。尽管战争才进行了几个月，自从开始就有她认识的人死去，知道过去的一个月，她才发现死亡是什么。当和敌人处在一栋房子中，那个人对这种事情幸灾乐祸，她该怎么做呢？

但是远离这个敌人的时间让她的思绪更加集中于他。毕竟，德拉科仍然是敌人，但是是令人困惑的一个。她注意到，当她反抗他时，当他喝酒时，或者当她提到哈利的名字时—这对她很平常，所以她也没办法—他就会显露出真实的感情。她一方面还不想放开哈利，哪怕是为了一个镇定的德拉科，另一方面，她享受激怒他，用他最憎恨的人的记忆凌虐他。她本以为因为哈利的死，德拉科会对他的名字大笑，但是他仍然显示出愤怒和恶意…这是她没有找到原因的。

但是当德拉科几乎开心的时刻，真的让她不解。比如当他治愈她的手，或者为她展现花园时。但是她怀疑他这样做是为了让她远离图书室，但是他可以禁止她去那里，而不是展示给她一个美丽的地方。还有在翻倒巷，当他从试图俘获她的老巫师手中救了她时。她仍然记得他的胳膊搂着她，保护着她，因为那个老头觊觎他声称属于他的东西而咒骂。

保护他的奖励。

他做什么的奖励—这个想法溜进了她的脑海。她想是因为找到了哈利，但是她知道这机会微乎其微。当战争情况变得更糟，金妮自己鼓励哈利藏起来，聚集力量应对最后一战。如果他们的英雄在那之前就被杀了，会怎么样呢？是在她家人死去不久之后，她在牢房中听到了哈利死亡的消息；她怀疑哈利从躲藏的地方出来是为了替韦斯莱一家报仇。

但是是因为德拉科找到了哈利？不可能。只有她，赫敏和韦斯莱一家知道他在哪儿，他们没有一个人会因为严刑逼供而泄露他的位置。

另一个让她紧张的记忆是，德拉科告诉她为什么她是他的奖励。不是他为什么赢得她，而是他要对她做什么。他要让她一直记住什么是疼痛和悲伤；她还没有感觉够，为她展现它，这是他的工作。然而，在这儿的两周里，她经历过最糟的事情是与他吵架，以威胁和破碎的玻璃杯而终结。但是她没有受伤。

德拉科·马尔福打算对她做什么，她不知道，这个意识才是让她最害怕的。

一天早晨，她发现Flipsy在厨房，飞快翻找着橱柜。家养小精灵一直咕哝着，"哦亲爱的，哦亲爱的，"她挑选出瓶子，阅读标签，然后又放回去。

"怎么了，Flipsy？"金妮问，在房间中央坐下。

"哦，亲爱的，"Flipsy继续说。"哦亲爱的，小姐，Flipsy有麻烦了。Flipsy找不到正确的药剂，如果她不能…"家养小精灵颤抖着。

金妮皱着眉。关于德拉科怎么对待家养小精灵，她和她哥哥还是正确的。"我想我命令过你不许再伤害自己。"

"该担心的不是我Flipsy，小姐，" Flipsy说，转过来面对着她。"如果Flipsy找不到正确的药剂，马尔福主人就不会感觉好，那么Flipsy能做什么呢？"

金妮直起身。"马尔福生病了？"

Flipsy点点头，眼中聚满了眼泪。"在过去几天里，主人都躺在床上，感觉很不好。Flipsy给他送饭，但是他吃得很少，没有力气下床了。"

那就解释了她为什么没有看到他，甚至在吃饭时。"他生了什么病？"那么为什么她感觉很好？毫无疑问，如果有什么东西在传染，她也会生病。

Flipsy摇了摇头。"主人说他从工作中传染的，说那些囚犯因为它而死亡，小姐。"

金妮震惊地站了起来。囚犯因为它而死亡？但是，两周前她自己还是个囚犯啊…

金妮抓着桌子，感觉到头晕。"带我去见他，Flipsy。"

Flipsy睁大眼睛。"但是主人说你不被允许进他的房间。"

"你想不想让他变好？"她耐心地问，但是她的心跳很快。几天了—是因为她在监狱的那些日子，在牢房里，只有很少的衣服和食物。然后她被送到了马尔福庄园舒适地生活，而她周围的那些疾病也随之而来。现在，救她的那个人也得了它。

Flipsy沉默了一会儿，然后跑向金妮，拽着她的长袍底部。"这边，小姐，"她说，带着她走出房间，上了楼。她们拐进金妮所住的走廊，接近了她的房间，金妮刚要走过去，Flipsy停了下来。"他在这儿，小姐。"

金妮看向她的房间正对面的门。"马尔福的房间一直在我的对面？"她惊讶地问。她一直忙于探索庄园的一楼，甚至没有想看看她自己卧室周围的房间。

Flipsy点了点头，然后打开了门。她将一根手指放在嘴唇上，然后轻轻走进房间。刚一进入，金妮就关上了门，发现她身处一个满是阴影的房间。她眨了眨眼，她的眼睛在适应黑暗。

"小姐，"Flipsy轻声说，她的声在她的前方。

金妮紧张地向前，她的眼睛随着每一步而适应了周围的环境。不久，她发现Flipsy站在一张帘子都放下的大床旁边。Flipsy点燃了床头柜上的一支蜡烛，然后将一边的帘子绑起，让金妮看到了睡着的德拉科。

他的脸比平常更加苍白，有汗水从前额滑落，浸湿了他好看的浅色头发。他的眼睛似乎缩小了；他的颧骨更加突出。他的睡衣因为潮湿而贴在身体上，看上去好像他踢掉了被单。金妮慢慢地伸出手，放在他的前额上，发现它很烫。德拉科因为她的触碰而发出一小声呻吟，转过头朝向她。

金妮皱着眉。"你能为他的发烧拿些什么吗，Flipsy？"

"那就是Flipsy在寻找的，小姐。Flipsy再去努力找找，"她说，然后跑出了房间。

金妮抓着蜡烛，绕过床穿过房间，找到浴室，拿了一条方巾，用冷水浸湿它。回到德拉科的床边，她忍不住对自己笑了出来—如果她的哥哥们知道她在做什么。

她用手指将德拉科的头发拂到后面，将湿布放在他的额头上。他的身体似乎因为它而放松。满意地叹了口气，金妮看了一眼他潮湿的衬衫并皱了皱眉。这样可不行。

在打开浴室旁边的门后，她找到了他的衣橱并拿出了另一件丝绸睡衣衬衫。将它抓在手中，她坐在德拉科床边的椅子上，等待Flipsy回来，这样她就可以给他换衣服。

金妮摆弄着衬衫，等着Flipsy回来，但是她没有出现。金妮靠在椅子中，透过打开的帘子看着德拉科。他又在扭动，他的手在睡梦中移到了衬衫上。

金妮摇了摇头。她不可能帮他换衣服。她来照顾他就足够了，甚至更多，她还放了一块湿布在他的额头上，但是要看他不穿上衣？一边去吧。她唯一看到不穿上衣的男人是她哥哥们，当他们在房子旁边的池塘中游泳时，她怀疑那是否算数。

"回来啊，Flipsy。"金妮咕哝着。德拉科又在睡梦中动了，这次，湿布掉了下来。

"哦，这家伙，"金妮说着，站了起来，真想把手中的衬衫扔掉。"你这次欠我的可大了，马尔福。"但是，她感觉到他才是那个遭受痛苦的，而不是她，他或许不欠她任何东西。

她开始解开纽扣，将它们每一个穿过扣孔，然后打开衬衫，露出他的胸膛。她的脸变得发烫。如果他现在醒来发现她正在脱他的衣服，会怎么样呢？他会作何反应，或许是对她扔一两个玻璃杯？注视着毯子而不是他，金妮抬起德拉科，这样她就可以脱下他的衬衫。"你知道，"她在他的重量之下咕哝道，"如果你给我一根魔杖，这就会容易多了。"

将他的湿衬衫扔到一边，金妮正要给他换上干净的，这时，她僵住了，看着他的左臂。她看见了黑魔标记，这黑色的标记正用憎恨的目光嘲弄着她。金妮的手颤抖着。这和她在她家上方发现的一样，她一点都不期待里面发生了什么。像他这样的人杀了她的家人。或许就是他。

她几乎要逃跑，等待Flipsy结束她所开始的事情，但是她咬着嘴唇，将视线从标记上移开。她一将衬衫系上，就拉上被子，重新浸湿布。她刚返回到椅子上坐下，Flipsy就拿着一个瓶子跑了进来。

"Flipsy找到它了，小姐！"她叫道，将瓶子举着给她看。"Flipsy也叫了医生。他很快就会来。"

金妮感谢了家养小精灵，并让她等候医生。Flipsy一离开，金妮就返回到德拉科的身边，用枕头垫起他，给他喝了药剂。

一喝下去它，他的脸就凉了许多，金妮发现她自己站在那里，注视着他。他在睡着时看上去更加年轻。毕竟，他才二十一岁，但是战争可不管年龄。它让人们更快地成长，这样他们就会准备好。二十一岁的德拉科是个食死徒，最后一个活着的马尔福，拥有巨大的庄园和他父母留给他的东西。他的生活超出了他的年龄，已经对他的个性产生影响，他也知道。

金妮用胳膊搂住自己。她应该感激他将她带出监狱。这儿有医生和药剂，她知道他会活下来的。但是她—不，如果他没有将她带到庄园，她会与其他囚犯一起死掉。

响起了敲门声，医生走了进来。一旦知道德拉科能得到良好的照顾，金妮就离开了他们两个人，返回到楼下，喝一杯茶。

金妮喝茶喝到一半时，医生离开了，告诉她德拉科只要每四个小时喝一次药剂就会没事。"讨厌的病菌到处都是，"他一边说，一边给她如何制作药剂的指示。"但是我很惊讶你还是健康的。它传染性十分强，但只是在初期。你丈夫知道不让你也被传染真是好事。"

他离开，留下她红着脸支支吾吾。当Flipsy进来收拾她的茶杯，金妮将药剂清单递给她。"保证他每四个小时喝一次，"她站起来说。

Flipsy的脸垮了下来。"但是，小姐，"她说。"家养小精灵在这儿是被禁止制作药剂的。Flipsy的祖祖母曾经被房子中的小姐命令在Pepper-Up药剂中下毒。主人活下来了，但是哦，祖祖母没有。"

金妮叹了口气。如果之前她帮助德拉科换衣服还不够，现在，她要为他的健康承担起全部责任。但是如果她拒绝这样做呢？谁会阻止她—Flipsy？德拉科自己太虚弱而不能掌控情况。

在德拉科多次声称她的性命掌握在他手中后，现在情况转过来了。她很愉快有这样的权力。

Flipsy将她带到厨房后边有一个坩埚和原料橱柜的房间。金妮拿了她所需的东西，正要关上门，她的目光落到一个特殊的原料上，从斯内普教授在魔药课上所授可知，它添加过多是会致死的。她抓住容器，看向坩埚。德拉科·马尔福的生命在她手中，她有机会完全改变它。

金妮平衡着手中的托盘，将后背靠在卧室门上，再次将它打开。Flipsy给了她这个食物托盘，问她在给德拉科药剂时能不能顺便将这个给他。金妮在上楼途中因为紧张几乎两次将它掉下。她制作药剂时手一直在颤抖，每个步骤间隔，她都会看一眼桌子上的致命材料，制作药剂的时间比她想象的要长。

她之前杀过一个人。是在她做出贡献的唯一战斗中—也是在那里，她看见了德拉科·马尔福的死亡，但是现在，她知道那是布雷斯·扎比尼了。她不应该在那儿。她的家人，和凤凰社都认为一个二十岁的年轻女孩不被允许去战斗，她的治愈技能比对诅咒的知识对他们更有价值。但是，她多次愤怒地指出，赫敏比她更善于医疗，只比她大一岁，她却被允许在战争中站在罗恩和哈利的身边。

在她得到机会后，她就停止抱怨这类事情了。

战斗那日模糊不清了。她和哈利去麻瓜伦敦购物。他们认为会很安全—因为战争中所有的战斗都是在魔法界。并不是说伏地魔没有尝试将麻瓜作为杀戮目标，而是凤凰社设法将他们排除在外。

她和哈利正在看橱窗，手挽着手走过街道。他们停在一家珠宝店前，让金妮看一条银色心形盒式吊坠—她妈妈有一条这样的，她因为相似而惊奇。她忙于注视它，这时，她在橱窗反光中看见了某个人。她的呼吸梗在了喉咙中；她握紧哈利的手，直到他也抬起头。

他们身后站着德拉科·马尔福。

哈利转过身，手中拿着魔杖，将金妮夹在他的后背和橱窗之间。金妮想起她的心脏因为看到金发男人而剧烈跳动。在他谋杀了莱姆斯·卢平之后，凤凰社疯狂地想要抓住德拉科·马尔福，无论是死是活。现在他就在这里，在麻瓜伦敦，还有两个食死徒在他身后。

"波特，波特，波特，"他带着假笑说。"战争在继续，你还有时间购物？"他将头歪到一边，看着金妮。"还和你和女朋友一起。不是很甜蜜吗？"

"跟金妮无关，"哈利唾道，咬紧牙关。"这是你和我之间的事，马尔福。我知道我们都等这个时机很久了。"

他微笑着，金妮想，德拉科·马尔福的脸上怎么会有微笑。"你不知道，波特，"他说，然后用魔杖指着他喊出一句诅咒。

哈利抓住金妮，扑到地上。诅咒从他们头上擦过，击中了后面的橱窗，碎玻璃溅了她一身。她记得尖叫—她不知道这尖叫是从她的嘴中还是周围人嘴中传出来的。哈利对她叫喊着让她待在这儿，然后站起身返回与斯莱特林的战斗中。

金妮做的恰恰与哈利要求的相反。她跳起来，抽出魔杖，正好发现一个食死徒正在接近她。"昏昏倒地！"她叫道，用魔杖指着他。

他轻易地阻挡了它并发出一声大笑。"来啊，小姑娘，"他说，露出了一口黄牙。"你最好更好地战斗。你不知道人们喜欢对你这样漂亮的小东西做些什么。"

金妮抓紧魔杖，胃跳动着。她后退一步，她的脚踩到了地上的玻璃。她在等这个男人对她施咒，但是他只是嘲笑着她，玩弄着她。"统统石化！"她叫道。

他再次阻挡了它，发出笑声。"你甚至不试试杀了我吗？"

愤怒在她的嘴中形成。她之前诅咒过人，伤害过他们，但是从来没有杀过人。在人们像苍蝇一样在她身边倒下之后，她拒绝参与那种行为。她又后退了一步，而这个男人靠近了她，她因为一片玻璃滑倒，仰面倒在了地上。

男人站在她面前，嘲笑着她。金妮看向哈利寻求帮助，但是他忙于应付德拉科·马尔福。另一个食死徒已经一动不动地躺在他身边。

"来啊，"男人咆哮着说，伸出手。"为这漂亮的小姐来个自由的一击。"

她做不了。金妮颤抖着手用魔杖指着他。她只是想要和哈利一起购物。梅林知道这是他们多久以来的第一次约会。她怎么能以用杀戮咒来结束它呢？

她看向男人，发现珠宝店上面的两个商店之间的露台边缘有一个花盆。"羽加迪姆 勒维奥萨！"

男人抬起头，正好飘起的花盆从楼上落下，砸中了他的头。金妮睁大眼睛看着他倒在地上，血从他的头上流下来。

她不知看了他多久，接着，她从地上爬起来，她的手指深陷进玻璃，让她流血。她小步走着，接近那具身体，等待他扭动着坐起来并袭击她。但是他没有动。

她听见哈利喊出诅咒，但是她没有从这静止的身体上移开目光。她用脚踢了踢他，但是他没有动。她看见血从他的头流到街上，浸湿了地面上的玻璃碎片。

她杀了他。在她尽了一切力防止那种行为发生之后，她还是杀了他。她的胃危险地跳动着，她的身体感觉轻飘飘的。她抬起头，正好看见德拉科·马尔福倒在地上，如同这个男人一样，接着她的视线漆黑一片。

现在，她身在她曾看见死去的那个男人的房间中，而她也在那时杀了个人。这两件事情都要再次发生。

金妮看见德拉科在床上扭动着—帘子都被系了起来。她走进他的房间，将身后的门关上，熄掉所有的灯，除了床头柜上的蜡烛。

"谁在那儿？"他咕哝，声音粗糙。

金妮安静地将托盘放在用窗帘遮挡的窗户旁边的一张桌子上。她的后背对着他，将药剂从放着食物的托盘中拿出来。"是我，"她轻声说。

她听见他在床上动着。"韦斯莱？"他问。"你在这儿做什么？"

金妮停了下来。和一个她想要杀死的男人交谈比她想象的更难。"我来这儿给你药剂，"她说。"Flipsy说我必须做。"她将颤抖的手伸进口袋，抓住秘密原料，在昏暗的灯光中看着它。她还没有将它加进药剂中。她无法让自己立刻这样做—有些事情让她没有立刻做。首先，她需要知道些事情。

她慢慢旋开原料的盖子。"我有个问题，马尔福，"她轻声说。她抓着药剂。"你在过去一周远离我的原因是不想让我生病吗？"

没有声音—甚至没有他在被单中移动的声音。过了一会儿，她以为他又睡着了。她一只手抓着药剂；另一只手抓着原料，等待他的回答，然后将两者合在一起。

"是的，"他说，他的声音微弱的近乎低语。

金妮呼出她一直屏着的呼吸，放下原料，用颤抖的手将它推离药剂。怎么能？她怎么能杀死一个一直保护她安全的男人？

金妮在桌子边转过身，接近床。"来，"她说，将他抬起靠在枕头上，以便他能坐着。"喝了这个—它会让你好些的。"

德拉科没有看她就接过药剂。他闻了闻它。"你没有下毒，是吗？"

她发出一声沙哑的笑声。"不是这次，马尔福。"她看着他喝下它，因为味道而皱起脸。他的脸色在她眼前慢慢好转。"有用吗？"

德拉科叹了口气，闭上眼睛。"如果你的意思是我会活着，那是的。"他睁开一只眼睛看着她。"我猜我应该谢谢你。"

不，当她给他食物的时候想到。她才是应该感谢他的那个人。

她正跑过森林，她的长袍被树枝划破。现在是晚上，空气清冷；一只猫头鹰在头顶的树上鸣叫。金妮感觉到需要冲向她的目的地—她要迟到了。有人会注意到她不在。焦虑充满了她的身体，分了她的心，让她绊到了一块石头，飞落到地上。

金妮呻吟着站起身，拍掉身上的尘土和草，注意到衣服上的一道裂口。咒骂着，她坐在一块石头上，抽出魔杖，希望能修补好它。她的魔杖停顿在半空中—她看见了某个东西。她低头看着她所坐的大石头，灰色的石头上面有着孩童潦草的笔迹。它写着，"罗恩和金妮到此一游。"

金妮的心跳加快，环顾四周。她在陋居后面的树林里。她在家。她站起身，将魔杖插在口袋中，不再在意裂口，直奔通往她家的小路。她的心脏随着她踩在高草上的脚步而砰砰跳—她的家人，她多么想念他们。这个想法在她脑海中呼啸—她终于可以再见到他们。她会发现她妈妈在厨房中烹饪，她父亲在阅读《预言家日报》。弗雷德和乔治会对珀西恶作剧，查理和比尔在下巫师棋。罗恩正在给赫敏写信，这已经成为了他的一个习惯。她的脸上露出了大大的笑容，发出快乐的笑声。

她终于到家了。

她跑上小山，这是挡在回家路上的最后一样东西，这时，她看见了家上方的天空上有某个绿色的东西。她停下脚步，几乎因为震惊而摔倒。是黑魔标记。

她花了些时间才能让僵硬的腿移动。"妈妈！"她叫着跑着，几乎绊倒在长袍上。"爸爸！"她到达山顶，停下来发出一声尖叫。陋居的屋顶着火了。

她飞快地跑下山，魔杖拿出，随时准备。她穿过后院，鸡疯狂地到处跑，她绊倒在了一只生锈的坩埚上。她站起身，蹒跚地穿过门，尖叫着她家人的名字。

没有回应。金妮咳嗽着；厨房都是烟。"妈妈！"她呛住了，盲目地穿过房间，撞上了桌子。"罗恩！大家！"

她拿出魔杖，召唤出一阵风，吹走面前的烟，创造出一条干净的通路。终于能够更好地呼吸了，她将手从嘴边拿开，走向起居室，在那里，她发出了一声震耳欲聋的尖叫。

她的家人，全部八个人，四肢摊开躺在地板上，一动不动。金妮震惊地丢下魔杖，跑向离她最近的莫丽。

"妈妈！"她叫道，跪下来摇着她妈妈的肩膀。"妈妈，醒醒！"但是她妈妈躺在那里，眼睛睁开，没有移动。

眼泪从金妮的脸颊上流下，她放开她的妈妈，爬向罗恩，他在她妈妈和比尔之间。"罗恩！"现在她抽泣着，无法控制自己的哭泣。"罗恩，这不是开玩笑！"她抓着他的衬衫摇着他，让他的头转向一边。"起来，该死的！我很抱歉早些时候离开；我知道你不想让我离开。我很抱歉搞砸了事情！"

楼上的地板发出噼啪声；房间更热了，更多的烟涌入。金妮咳嗽了一声，寻找她的魔杖来清除烟。爬过她哥哥和妈妈的尸体，抽泣着，她找到了它，并又在房间中施了一道劲风。

火已经烧到房间尽头的楼梯那里，她爸爸离那里最近。她爬过她其他哥哥的尸体，试图接近她爸爸。"爸爸，"她轻声说，"从这里出去—着火了。"

她一碰到她爸爸的尸体就感到筋疲力尽了，那么累，她将头靠在她爸爸的衬衫上。"醒来，"她轻声说，因为充满烟的空气而咳嗽着。

她闭上眼睛，她最后一点力气也离她而去，哪怕她能站起来，她也不想离开。她不想离开她的家人—她要和他们待在一起。

她感觉到一双手将她从她死去的爸爸身边抱起。"不，"金妮呻吟着。"放开我。"但是这个人将金妮抱到怀里，带着她走出了着火的房子，走出了烟雾，走进新鲜空气中。金妮深吸了一口气，发出沙哑的咳嗽—她终于又能呼吸了。她眨了眨眼睛，睁开眼睛想看看是谁救了她。

一双红眼睛直视着她。

金妮在床上尖叫着醒来，知道喉咙变得红肿。她满身是汗—她的头发因为它而湿。她踢着毯子，转身想要下床，她的腿被被单缠住，让她摔倒在床边。

"放开我！"她抽泣着，试图从这一团糟中获得自由。她紧闭眼睛。她不想再次看见那双红眼睛。它们正如哈利的描述。它们能刺穿你，让你变冷，只能感觉到虚弱和无助。它们只能带来死亡，让你想要杀死自己，因为这是最容易的方式。因为如果你看见那双红眼睛，死亡很快就会到来了。

她听见门突然打开。"韦斯莱？"一双手触碰着她的肩膀，让她尖叫着将头藏在胳膊中。

"别碰我！"她尖叫着，眼泪顺着脸庞滑下。"你已经取了我家人的命—你不能取我的！"

这双手摇着她。"韦斯莱，是我！德拉科！"

金妮因为这名字而痉挛地呼吸着。德拉科…一个食死徒。德拉科…把她当做奖励赢得的男人。德拉科…将她从死亡中拯救的人。

她睁开眼睛，慢慢抬起头。他的灰眼睛—不是红的—睁得大大的，低头看着他。"发生什么了？"

金妮张开嘴想要讲话，但是发现她不能。她摇了摇头，稳住自己。她在颤抖。

德拉科对她皱着眉，然后弯下身将她抱起来。"这是我第二次送你上床，你知道，"他一边说，一边将她放在床上，从地上捡起毯子。"你最好不要养成习惯。"

金妮看着他。她看见他在讲话，但是不知道那些话是什么意思。她的身体感到麻木，但是她至少不再哭泣了。

德拉科用手揉着头发，继续看着她。他打了个响指，Flipsy出现了。"给她拿一杯无梦药剂。"他说，仍然看着金妮。

"不！"金妮在Flipsy离开前叫道。她睁大眼睛。"不，我不想睡觉。"

"会是无梦的。"

她摇了摇头。"求求你别强迫我，"她轻声说。"只是先别。"

德拉科叹了口气，然后低头看着Flipsy。"你听到她说的了，"他说。"一个小时内拿来。"当Flipsy离开，德拉科也要转身离开。他刚穿过一半房间，金妮就跳下床跑向了他。

"别离开我！"她说，抓住他的胳膊让他停了下来。她注视着她的手—她抓着他的左前臂，黑魔标记所在的地方。她放开手，闭上眼睛。那个标记—那个标记在她的家上方。

"抱—抱歉，"她说。她的眼睛仍然闭着，但是她知道德拉科正注视着她。"我只是现在不能一个人。"

来自他的静默让她做了个苦相。她怎么能对一个马尔福说那种话？让他看看她现在有多么脆弱不是够糟了吗？她还去追着他，这样抓着他，好像他会回答她的问题，就像他好像会帮助她似的。

"来吧，"他说，抓着她的手腕，将她拉出卧室。

她一睁开眼睛，他就放开了她。他们一起走过走廊，金妮用胳膊搂着自己，德拉科双手插在睡裤口袋里。金妮用眼角看向他，现在意识到他没有穿衬衫。她低头看着脚，脸发烫。她告诉自己这没什么，之前又不是没见过。毕竟，她给他换过衣服…只不过那时他没有动，她无法看见他的肌肉在走路时如何动，他比在霍格沃茨时的瘦弱来说更加宽阔结实了。她瞥了另一眼，这时，他正走下一楼。战争让哈利很瘦—比韦斯莱夫人所满意的要瘦得多。他总是太忙，不好好吃饭；太焦虑而不渴望食物。但是德拉科…似乎在外形上完全符合一个食死徒的标准。

她跟着他走过走廊，走在他身边。这一路她很少看他—当她跟在后面时，她的眼睛只能看着他光裸的后背。金妮低头看着自己。她忘记了她的长袍，只穿了一件及膝的长T恤，就像她在霍格沃茨时穿的那些一样。

德拉科带着她走进有酒吧的那个房间。当金妮看见他去拿白兰地时，她停了下来。"我不想再玩喝酒游戏，马尔福。"

他拿出杯子，倒了一点。"只是给你的，"他说。"它会帮助你…平静一些。"

金妮想要拒绝，但是她回想起当她妈妈为大家和战争忧心时，她爸爸总会在她妈妈的茶里加一些火焰威士忌。她走向他，接过玻璃杯。"谢谢，"她轻声说，喝了一小口，坐在一把扶手椅中。

德拉科走向死寂的壁炉，弯下身，从旁边拿了些木头。"马尔福干体力活？"金妮问，这次她的脸上露出了浅浅的微笑。

"我不是完全没能力的。"他一直背对着她，但是她知道他在瞪眼睛。过了一会儿，火焰燃烧起来，他在她对面坐下。"现在告诉我，"他说，靠在椅子中。"发生了什么？"

金妮将头转向一边。"我只是做了个梦，好吗？"

"这梦让你像一个预告死亡的女妖精一样尖叫？"

她看着他。他没有像她所想的一样露出假笑。"我的是，"她轻声说。她停下来，喝了另一口。"我又看见他们了。"

"谁？"

金妮抓住被子。她想要再次哭泣。"我的家人，"她轻声说。"我一直看着他们…我一直看着他们的身体缩成一团…房子着火了…他们—他们死去的脸注视着我…"

德拉科什么都没有说，但是她也没有期望他说。他憎恨她的家人，他能说些什么话来安慰她呢？金妮喝完了她的酒，将它放在桌子上。"但是那不是让我尖叫的。"她抬头看着德拉科的眼睛。"是那双…那双红眼睛。"

德拉科僵住了，她知道当他看进它们时也感觉到了同样的恐惧。"黑魔王。"他说。

金妮点了点头。"是他在陋居找到了我。他—他谋杀了我的家人。"

"你也要被谋杀，"德拉科说，他皱起眉头。"那晚你在哪儿？"

"我—"她去了哪儿？整个晚上对她来说都是一团混乱。当她面对死亡时，她怎么能记得那么小的细节？"我不得不去对角巷。我记得是紧急事情。罗恩不想让我离开—他担心那儿会有袭击。"

他们坐着，听着火焰的噼啪声。金妮的心跳现在已经放慢了—她可以静止并再次呼吸。

"你的家人发生了什么，"德拉科看着他的手说，"你—"

"别，"金妮说。"别说那么可怕的事情，因为我知道你不认为那是。"但是她的心因为这个努力而感到更轻了。

德拉科皱起了眉。"我或许憎恨他们，"他说，"但是我仍然认为在晚餐时谋杀全家人是非常低级的。我憎恨他们，但是即使是我也没预见到那件事的到来。"在金妮回答之前，他就站起身。"你喝完了酒—你准备好上床了吗？"

金妮点了点头，然后站起身，跟着他走出房间。他们静静地上楼。"你觉得好些了吗？"金妮问。"甚至能下床了？"

"喝了两天那恶心的药剂对我来说足够了。"他说。金妮看着他—他似乎回到健康状态了。"另外，正如我喜欢你做我的护士一样，如果我们不回到正常地狱，或许会冻僵的。"

他是对的。自从他生病了，好几天他们都没有恰当的吵架。每次她去给他药剂，他们会交换几句话，但是它们都很愉快。她咬着嘴唇忍住笑。

"看顾好自己，韦斯莱，"德拉科停在他们房间前面说。"如果你不足够小心，或许会让自己开心的。"

金妮僵住了。"我不知道什么—"

"生活，韦斯莱。"他说，他的灰眼睛闪烁着。"你被给了第二次生活的机会。如果你不能为你自己生活，为那些不能的人生活。"他扭开门把手，看了她一眼，然后走进房间。"晚安。"

当他关上门后，金妮长久地注视着他的门，消化着他的话。生活。她记得如何生活吗？但是为其他人生活…她想到了她的家人。当她穿过走廊来到她房间时，她想，毕竟，那或许不太难。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

金妮第二天早晨醒来时正在下雨。她躺在床上，听着雨滴敲打在窗户上，试图回想起她的梦。她努力了一会儿，然后意识到她根本没有—Flipsy应德拉科昨晚的要求给她留下了一杯无梦药剂。那就解释了她的心脏为什么没有剧烈跳动，或者为什么她的前额没有汗湿。这么长时间中第一次，她有平静充足的睡眠，这几乎让她放松地叹了口气，这时，她制止住了自己。无梦的睡眠意味着她不会再想起她死去的家人，那些她已经消逝的挚爱。当她被从惊恐中拯救，她也就不能再看见他们的脸。她皱着眉。她没有她家人的照片；没有哈利的。她只能在记忆中回忆他们，那些最多出现在她的梦中。

天空中响起雷声，但是她没有畏惧。通常，暴风雨会让她害怕。还是一个小女孩时，她就总是害怕它们，会跑到她的哥哥们那里寻求安慰。但是她现在该去找谁呢？

她感觉到自己回到了一片她只能认为是黑暗的区域。她一个月的囚禁中就生活在那里；她所在的那里有人死去。她会逃离到内心中，蜷成一个球，等待一切消失。没有光；没有声音。没什么可以触碰她，她感觉不到任何东西。没有什么可以伤害她—如果她什么都感觉不到，怎么还能感觉到疼痛呢？当她不再抗争，当她不能忍受尖叫和死亡时，这是她的依托。但是这让她虚弱，无论是身体还是精神。

她闭上眼睛返回睡眠，这样她就可以将一天睡过去，这时，德拉科的最后一句话回荡在她的脑海中。

"你被给了第二次生活的机会。如果你不能为你自己生活，为那些不能的人生活。"

她睁开眼睛。生活。那么，生活又是什么呢？那是简单到下床度过一天吗？她不是已经这样做了吗？因为德拉科所告诉她的话，关于所有人都如何生活，她升起了一股钝钝的愤怒。他怎么能对凤凰社的唯一幸存者说那种话？对最后一个活着的韦斯莱说这个？如果在这场战争中她达成了一件事，就是在其中生活。他设法所做的就是将它从其他带离。

但是…她感觉到愤怒。她的言语，她的思想，没有让她感觉好像她敲定了生活的意义。她抬起头，注视着苍白的皮肤。她从没有被恰当地晒黑过，但是她现在所看见的白像死人一样。雀斑突兀地竖立，看上去好像有人不褪色的马克笔点了几个记号。她知道如果她站在一面镜子前，她会看见自己突出的颧骨和毫无感情的眼睛。她会看见一个经历战争的金妮，而不是她想成为的那个人，想要保持的那个人。

但是她现在最关心的不是她的健康。她知道在马尔福庄园吃另一个月的饭就会让她回到正常健康的体重。或许如果她花足够的时间在花园里，她的皮肤会因为人工阳光而闪光。她的身体健康可以修复，但是心理健康呢？在一切事情发生后，它甚至可能修复吗？

她将手紧握成拳头。她知道她要做什么。在她一年级时的日记事故发生后，她做了它。金妮坐起身，将腿悬到床边。放弃一切不去斗争真容易，但是哈利曾经告诉她，容易并不总是对的。如果她认为某些事情足够糟了，那她应该用所有能量去克服它。如果她想要生存并克服过去发生的一切，她有许多事情要接受。接受所发生的事情，哪怕她根本不希望，她也必须放下了。她必须停止因为她家人的死亡和她死去的朋友而困扰，看看紧抓着它们不放会让她多么消沉。在汤姆·里德尔的日记被破坏后，她的夏天一半处于绝望之中。她所能想到的所有事就是她怎么能做了那种事。她怎么能愚蠢到在那本日记上写字？她几乎杀了人；她几乎被开除。她因为这个假设而困扰，几乎迷失于其中，直到查理对她说，除非她放开过去，否则她无法生活在当下，更别提将来。

她走进浴室，看着镜子中的自己，抓紧洗手池。她想要她的旧生活回来，但是她绝不会再拥有它。但是或许，如果她尝试得足够努力，她会让她自己回来，那或许就足够了。或许，当她淋浴时，她想到，或许有一天，她可以再次真正地开怀大笑。她会微笑，温暖地想着那些她爱的人，还有他们一起共享的时刻。她会为他们而生活，因为那是她可以给他们的全部。

她意识到，不管怎么说，德拉科是对的。这个想法让她笑了起来，声音从墙上回荡到她的心里。

金妮感觉好像肩膀上的重量被卸了下去。沐浴极大地放松了她，她一冲完并换好衣服后，她的心感觉轻飘飘的。哪怕天气都不能破坏她的心情—她进一步认识到她需要做的是关于自己的，她知道她的家人会以她为傲。

她蹦蹦跳跳地走下楼梯，走向餐厅；她下决心要吃到再次看起来健康为止。她记得哈利在和德思礼一家待过后来拜访，她妈妈是怎样喂他，直到他再也吃不下另一口。她因为这记忆感到一阵突然的疼痛，但是她立刻将它推开，将注意力集中在另一个问题上—比如德拉科·马尔福。

当她走进房间时，她几乎对他露出微笑，但是她半途制止了自己。她对自己说，这有些进展太多。然而她此时此刻感受到的快乐，哪怕在他对她说过那些话后，她也不至于真的对他好。

德拉科对她扬起眉毛，看着她坐下。他继续看着她用各种各样的早餐食物装满自己的盘子。她直到切开薄煎饼才抬起头。"嗯？"她问他，在他茫然的表情中发现了乐趣。

德拉科眨了眨眼，垂下眉毛。"没什么，"他说，继续吃他的早餐。"你似乎…不同了。我相信那个无梦药剂有用？你今晚还想再用它吗？"

金妮若有所思地咀嚼着食物。再也不用担心那些梦真是太吸引人了。每天早晨她都可以带着微笑醒来，不必被强迫着记起过去。但是…她知道她不能忘记发生的事情。只是接受它并放下。那么，或许梦迟早会消失，她可以放开去生活。"不，"她说。"我认为我现在可以接受它了。"

德拉科点了点头，接着他们静静地吃完了早餐。当她吃东西时，金妮偷偷看着他，观察着他的轮廓。他与在霍格沃茨时相比改变了许多，不只是身体上的。他似乎成熟了，不再感兴趣于仗势欺人。她试图回想他在学校时，他那时是多么残忍，然后将其与现在他如何对待她作对比。战争一定改变了他，她认为，或许是什么大事情。战争改变了他们所有人，一些变得糟糕，对于德拉科来说，几乎是变得更好。

德拉科抬起目光，发现了她的注视。她的脸红了，迅速低头看着她的盘子。太棒了，她想。现在只有梅林才知道，发现她在看着他，他的脑子里在想什么。她继续低着头，正当她感觉自己再也无法避开他持续的注视时，餐厅里响起了噼啪声。

金妮抬起头，看见Flipsy递给德拉科一个白色信封。"这个给您，先生，"家养小精灵说，然后再次消失。

德拉科看着信封，发出一声烦恼的呻吟。"是潘西的手写，"他说。"那个该死的母牛不会让我消停会儿。"

金妮因为想起潘西忍不住怒目而视。"她想要做什么？"

德拉科看着她，然后打开信封。他拿出一张有银色手写字的绿色卡片。他发出另一声呻吟，这次更大声。金妮几乎因为他的表现而咯咯笑起来。"我恨她，真的，"他说。他对金妮挥舞着卡片。"又是另一个她该死的舞会。梅林知道我多恨它们。"

但是金妮忍不住感兴趣地抬起目光。一个真正的舞会？她想它们是否仍然还在继续。她自己从来没有去过，只是在学校跳过舞。舞会和财富相关，但是那不能阻止她去想象它们是什么样。作为一个女孩，她勾画过穿着华丽的裙子，会有香槟和舞蹈。接着，某个神秘男子会带动她的脚，他们会跳舞，直到黎明将至。

德拉科将卡片扔到桌子上。"至少是个假面舞会。"他说。"我无法想象如果你不藏在面具后面会发生什么。"

金妮点了点头，但是接着停了下来。"等等—什么？"

"呃，你当然也要去。"他说，好像问题解决了。"它说要带一个女伴，你记得在我生病前说过什么吧？你要一直和我在一起。"

金妮的脸惊恐地垮了下来。她已经忘记了那个愚蠢的规矩。"马尔福，你不是真的期望我去那个该死的舞会吧！"她说。"那会充满了食死徒！我以为你想要我在公共场合保持低调！"

"我们可以施魔法将你的头发变成另一种颜色，"他说着，从座位上站起来，"没有人会知道你是谁。"

金妮看着他走出房间，然后她跟在他后面。"如果我拒绝去呢？"她说，追上他。"你就不能另选一个你肯定能和她度过愉快时间的淫娃荡妇吗？"

德拉科停了下来，转过身面对着她。"那种女人让我厌烦。毫无疑问，她们看上去很迷人，但是她们的脑袋里都是空气。另外，她们有叫我Drakie这个令人讨厌的习惯。"

金妮看着他，发现他的话中毫无幽默。"我不会去的。"

"你没有选择，"他说。"还有拜托，别说你从来没想过要去一个误会。我确定这是每个穷女孩梦寐以求的机会。一旦我们为你找到合适的裙子，你就会咯咯笑起来。"

"我—"她停了下来。关于梦想着去舞会他是对的，但是该死的，她才不会咯咯笑。"但是我不会得到任何乐趣。"

"我也不会，"他说。"这无关找乐子，韦斯莱。这关乎于保持体面，在你希望你可以咒所有人下地狱时假装你喜欢他们。"他停了下来，然后对她露出一个扭曲的微笑。"如果我必须悲惨，那我一定要带上你和我一起。"

金妮瞪着他。罗恩告诉过她，当德拉科在霍格沃茨被分院时，分院帽几乎一碰到他的脑袋就把他分到了斯莱特林。她可以明白是为什么。"什么时候？"

"还有一个星期。还有足够的时间给你沮丧。"

金妮的脸颊红了起来。他正在破坏她的好心情。他似乎也注意到了，因为他的微笑变大了。"有问题吗，韦斯莱？"

她想说是的，问题就是他；问题一直是他。之前她还认为她成熟了，他正开始用愚蠢的行为让她悲惨，来证明她是错的。她张开嘴想要反击，这时，她停了下来。德拉科正期待地看着她—他想要她叫嚷争辩。据她所知，他轻而易举地就触发了她的怒火。金妮闭上嘴，对他露出一个虚假的微笑。她不会让他满足的。

"没有，马尔福，"她说，让他惊讶到放下了笑容。"我能去画室吗？"她多么讨厌做什么都要得到他的允许。

德拉科沉默了一会儿，判断她的反应。"不，"他说。"至少现在不行。我们需要去翻倒巷。我有个包裹要取。"

纳西莎的包裹。金妮完全忘记了那个。还有她答应她让德拉科去拜访她的肖像，但是她怎么做呢，她根本没主意。她唯一一次提起他死去的母亲，他就打断了这个话题，她最不想做的就是玩弄他的怒火。因此，她只是简单地点了点头，告诉他，她会去准备。当她走上楼时，感觉到德拉科正看着她离开，她真想从他的书中取中一页，用他的狡诈方法去使他拜访肖像。

金妮试图避开翻倒巷中的雨点，但是没有用。雨下得越来越大，巷子里现在被雨水覆盖。她的长袍湿透了，还有她的鞋，但是在她的兜帽之下，她设法保持干燥。雨的一个好处就是清理了巷子—没有人疯狂到外出购物，至少除了德拉科。因为他们是唯一在这儿的人，他没有像上次握着她的手。因为这个原因，她突然很爱雨。

"你能别在雨中跺脚吗？"德拉科厉声说。"你让我都湿了。"

金妮看着他，但是他的兜帽盖住了他的脸。她认为指出他已经湿了是毫无意义的，她也没有跺脚。相反，她对他吐出舌头，确信他们接下来要跨过的一个大水坑，她要重重跺脚。

当他们走进商店，她知道要一直戴着兜帽并保持安静。她相当认同—或许如果她那样做，可以看看德拉科拿了什么东西。她想象到纳西莎拥有许多东西—为什么德拉科独独对这一件东西这么感兴趣，拿来检查是否有诅咒呢？

"下午好，马尔福先生，"老女人说。她又看了金妮一眼。显然，她很好奇她是谁。"这是你的包裹。我检查了，但是没发现诅咒。"

德拉科皱着眉。"那真令人惊讶。"他说，将盒子拿在手里。"你确定里面没有隐藏着什么？"

女人点了点头。她看着金妮。"给某人戴是很安全的，如果那是你要问的事情的话。"

德拉科怒目而视。"我没有说那类话。"他将一个零钱包扔到柜台上，戴上兜帽。"日安，阿狄森夫人。"

他走过金妮，打算离开，但是她停在那里，与阿狄森夫人四目相对。当这个老女人用了然的表情注视着她时，一阵战栗穿过了她。"来啊，韦斯莱。"德拉科叫道。

金妮跳了起来，迅速跟在他身后。他们刚一走出商店，金妮就鼓起勇气问了她一直想要知道的事情。"马尔福，我能—"

"不，"他厉声道。金妮看着他。以自从他们离开马尔福庄园时他的心情来看，显然他一点也不享受潮湿。或许，是不喜欢有什么弄乱他的头发。

"好吧，"她说。"除非我能看看盒子里有什么，否则我不会闭嘴。"

德拉科有些犹豫，但是接着继续走路。"如果你认为你可以对我使用这种小把戏—"

"我只是谈论了哈利，"金妮补充，"我们都知道你对他多么着迷。"

德拉科停了下来，转身面对着她，他怒目而视。"那么你每次提起他该死的名字，我就会让你喝酒。"

"哦，让我喝酒只会让我管不住自己的舌头，"金妮说。"那么所有煽情的细节都会被透露出来，比如他是什么类型的亲吻者，还有我们到底进行到哪一步—"

当注意到德拉科的脸因为愤怒而变红，她停了下来。她知道她现在掌控了他，但是看着他的怒火升起，她不确定她是否想要他这样。金妮后退了一步，感觉后背靠上一堵砖墙。她发泄了某些东西，现在，她被困住了。"马尔福，我只是在开玩笑—"

德拉科将盒子推到她面前，让她安静了下来。"你为什么如此想看它？"他问。"只是你愚蠢的好奇心，还是你认为它是能帮助你那伟大的格兰芬多小把戏的线索，好让你帮我死去的母亲？"

金妮注视着盒子，她睁大眼睛。说真的，她感觉到两种都有，但更多的是好奇。自从她小时候，就有猫一样的好奇心，总是让自己陷入某种麻烦的境地。在五岁时，她好奇用飞路粉旅行的感觉，但是她还太小去使用它。一个小时后，她家的一个朋友发现她游荡在对角巷，哭着找妈妈。最糟糕的是她对一本会说话的日记好奇过头，没有听从她更好的判断，而是决定继续在上面写东西，看看接下来会发生什么。

"我—我只是好奇，马尔福，"金妮说。她发现很难看着他的眼睛。"就是那样。"雨滴在他们周围拍打得更厉害了。尽管现在是夏末，她却感觉冷到骨子里。

德拉科对她的脸摇了摇盒子。"好吧，那么就看看，"他厉声说。"如果你那么他妈的好奇，就看看。梅林，我希望阿狄森夫人漏掉了某个诅咒。"

金妮忽略了他的侮辱，看着盒子。在她决定该要做什么之前，她的手抓住了它。该死的—都怪她经常在弗雷德和乔治周围，才会有这样的好奇心。德拉科后退了一步—她甚至没有注意到他如此靠近—期待地低头看着她。"快点，韦斯莱。我湿透了，想回家。"

她几乎要问他们为什么不这就回家，然后她再看看盒子里面，但是知道这是她唯一这样做的机会。因此，没有等着看德拉科是否会将盒子收回或者她自己打退堂鼓，她打开盖子，看向里面。

她低头，看见一条有着绿宝石的银项链。她想要将它递回给德拉科，接着，一道明亮的白光穿过她的眼皮，她发出一声疼痛的尖叫。

她感觉自己在雨中跪倒，但是太集中于她受到重创的头部。她用手捂住头。她感觉好像有一把热刀正反复地刺入她的大脑。当白光更强烈地贯穿她的眼睛，然后消失，在她脑海中留下一幅画面，她发出另一声尖叫。

是纳西莎的项链。

画面一出现就消失了，但是疼痛还在继续。她感觉到一双手放在她的肩膀上，摇晃着她。"金妮？"

是德拉科。金妮发出一声微弱的啜泣，试图蜷成一个球。她的兜帽掉落下来，她感觉到雨淋湿了她的头发，像泪水一样滑过她的脸颊。或者，或许她正因为疼痛而哭泣。

一双强壮的胳膊环住她虚弱的身体，将她抱了起来。金妮设法睁开眼睛，抬头看着德拉科的脸。他的兜帽也掉了下来，他的头发乱糟糟的，但是他似乎没有注意到。他睁大眼睛低头看着她，他的脸上满是她认为是焦虑的表情。他保护地将她抱向他的身体。"你还好吗？"

金妮试图告诉他现在没事了，但是在她张开嘴之前，一切都变黑了。

在金妮睁开眼睛之前，她就知道她回到了在马尔福庄园的她的床上。她可以闻到枕头上她使用香波的茉莉香味。房间的另一边点起了壁炉，给她的毯子增加了温暖，她感觉很舒适。如果没有头痛，这会相当舒适。

她睁开眼睛，看着床上的红色和金色，试图坐起来，但是发现随着每一个动作，她的身体都抗议地尖叫着。在她可以挣扎之前，她感觉到一双温暖的手放在她的胳膊和后背。她跳了起来，发现德拉科在她身边，试图帮助她坐起来。她甚至没有看见他，但是她很惊讶看到他在这里。

"现在容易了，韦斯莱，"德拉科说。她一靠着枕头坐起来，他递给她一个高脚杯。"这会帮助你止住疼痛。"

金妮甚至没有考虑他给她下毒的可能性。她喝下药剂，没有在意恶心的味道。她一咽下最后一口，温暖就从到传到脚，疼痛消失了。

她发出一声放松的叹息，将高脚杯递给他。"谢谢你，"她说。当她注意到她穿着睡衣时，将毯子拉到胸前。她的脸变红了，抬头看着德拉科。

德拉科的脸染上了粉红色。"Flipsy给你换的衣服，"他说，忙着放下高脚杯。"你湿透了。"

她点了点头，但是她的心仍然砰砰直跳。她看向他，注意到他仍然穿着他的湿衣服；他的头发湿了，有一点凌乱。她想要问他为什么还没有换衣服—他为什么在这里，等着她醒来，但是她无法组织语言。她看向他，发现他将一把椅子拉到了她的床边。他照顾着她，就如她照顾他一样。

"我想你现在可以走了，"她说，"我觉得好多了。"

德拉科终于看向她，与她的目光接触。他摇了摇头。"直到我们直到你发生了什么，"他说。"我不久前给一个了解一些诅咒的人派去了猫头鹰，我相信他会—"他停了下来。"我相信他会恰当地对待你。他一会儿就会到这儿。"

金妮点了点头。"那么这条项链还是被诅咒了？"

德拉科用一只手揉着头发，让它尾端竖起。"我不知道。我也给阿狄森夫人派去了一只猫头鹰，诅咒她下地狱去吧，但是她立刻就回复了，说她检查了书中的每条诅咒，没有发现。"德拉科坐到椅子中。"我所知的就是当你打开盒子时，有可怕的事情发生了。"

"但是现在我感觉很好，"金妮说。现在疼痛消失了，她感觉回到了正常的健康状态。"诅咒不会有某种副作用吗？"

"诅咒可以以其他方式出现。你现在似乎很好，但是一周内，你就可能因为可怕的疼痛而瘫倒。或者，影响是缓慢的，你或许不知道是怎么回事，直到为时已晚。"

金妮注视着她被咬的手指甲。他是对的。她从霍格沃茨中学的也这样告诉她，但是更难相信这发生在她身上。"你怎么处置那条项链了？"

"我保管了它，"德拉科说。"它和你一样需要被检查。"

她有了一个想法，金妮如此快速地转向德拉科，以至于他跳了起来。"我们可以问问你母亲它出了什么问题！我相信她会告诉我们—"

"显然不，韦斯莱，"德拉科说。"如果这是你另一个想让我去和她谈话的方案—"

"不是，"金妮立刻说。"但是如果它是靠近真相的一步—"

"她无论如何都不会告诉我们的。那是她的项链。如果上面有诅咒，也是她自己设的。"

金妮没想到。这个想法从来没在她脑海中出现过。不久之前，她还认为纳西莎是那种会诅咒某种物件的人，但是在发现她为拯救自己儿子的性命而死后，她的画面对她来说就柔和了。"如果我们发现不了出了什么问题呢？"

德拉科的脸一片空白，但是他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，他的双手抓着膝盖。"我们会的，"他带着决心说。他从座位上站起身，走向门口。"睡一会儿。当发现诅咒时我会叫醒你。"

金妮看着他打开门，他正要走出去时，她叫住了他。"等等，马尔福。"

德拉科转过身看着她。他似乎很疲倦，比平常更加苍白。金妮将他的湿衣服尽收眼底—她突然希望他没有得感冒。

"谢谢你，"她说。她因为她的话而感到尴尬。"因为照顾我。"

德拉科沉默地看着她。就在她觉得应该收回话时，他点了点头，关上了身后的门。

这次她是被门外两个男人的声音吵醒的。金妮皱着眉坐了起来—疼痛药剂的效力开始消退。她看向窗户，发现已经入夜，雨也不再下了。她的目光落到床头柜上一个装着三明治的托盘上，她立刻拿了一个，自从早餐起，她就没吃东西了。

她咬着火鸡三明治，一边听着门口的声音。一个男性是德拉科；另一个，她不能肯定，但是它听上去很熟悉。是一个更加深沉的声音，语调似乎十分严谨严肃。她的三明治吃到一半，这时声音变大了，她可以听到他们正在说什么。

"—并且我母亲什么都没说？"

金妮停止咀嚼。那是德拉科的声音，从它听来，他采取了她要问纳西莎的主意。

"她什么也不告诉我，"另一个声音说。"她坚持只有看见你。"沉默。"如果你去并且—"

"你知道我不会的，"德拉科厉声说。"你忘记她怎么死的了吗？"

金妮睁大眼睛。她几乎跳下床，将耳朵贴在门上，以便听得更加清楚。

"你知道我不会的。但是如果这关乎某人的性命。"

"金妮回没事的，"德拉科咆哮道。"我只是需要你来确认。"

金妮因为德拉科使用了她的教名而扔掉了三明治。从他的嘴里说出来很古怪。它如此…庄重。他使用它，就好像有什么隐藏在后面似的。

"小心，马尔福先生，"这个声音警告道。"如果你开始变得依赖，黑魔王不会高兴的。"

有什么撞到了门，让金妮跳了起来。是否是个拳头或者身体，她不知道。"她是我的，我愿意怎么做就怎么做。你应该知道，我不是那种依赖一个韦斯莱的人。"

金妮对门吐出舌头。就好像她想先要依赖他似的，但是他不必侮辱她。"很好，"这个声音说。"我们可以继续了吗？"

门把手转动。金妮将剩下的三明治扔到盘子里，将膝盖上的碎屑拂掉，这时，门开了。她抬头看见德拉科走了进来，接着因为跟着他的人而倒抽了一口气。

是斯内普。

"你！"她对他叫道，让他和德拉科都停了下来。自从他杀了邓布利多，有许多关于他死亡的传言。凤凰社立即切断了他们同斯内普的练习，将他视为叛徒，其他间谍说没有关于他的只言片语或踪迹。所有人都希望在最后，西弗勒斯·斯内普会得到他应得的—死亡。

斯内普眯起眼睛。"这就是我所说的，马尔福先生，"他对他的前学生说。"如果你不能驯服她，拥有一个韦斯莱也没用。"

"你怎么敢！"金妮唾道。她从坐的姿势爬起来跪在床上，德拉科过来试图将她推回去。"你怎么敢碰我！"她对德拉科叫道。德拉科吃惊地看了她一会儿—这是她一直以来第一次对他叫嚷。她将她的怒火转向斯内普。"我们信任你！我们都是！你知道有多少次大家可以检举你吗？你不知道我不能在学校时去找马尔福，告诉他你是给凤凰社做间谍吗？"

"但他是黑魔王的间谍，"德拉科打断道。他似乎已经克服了因为金妮的怒火而带来的震惊，现在也瞪着她。"他愚弄的是你们，不是我们。"

金妮愤怒地握起拳头。不应该是那样的。"他是个双重间谍。他表面看起来是为邓布利多做间谍，但是实际确是—"

"但是实际上这是个更简单的方法打入你们愚蠢的小凤凰社，"斯内普慢吞吞地说。"你们寄予了那么多信任，可真恶心。"他的脸上充满邪恶的微笑。"我应该这样说，对吗？"

"你真可怕，"她说。她的整个身体正在颤抖，试图保持她的声音平稳是个挑战。"我想让你从我的房间出去。你们两个。"

德拉科张开嘴想要争辩，但是斯内普打断了他。"我也很愿意，韦斯莱小姐。但是马尔福先生让我来总是有原因的。"他看着德拉科。"但是如果我是他，我会让你忍受诅咒所给你带来的痛苦。"

"是的，我们不会的，那么我们可以在韦斯莱向我们扔东西之前把事情做完了吗？"德拉科厉声说。

金妮放下刚刚抓起的枕头，感觉到很愚蠢。她想要扔枕头，对着斯内普或德拉科，她也不知道到底是哪个，因为他们都不在触手可及的范围，她感觉如果她不做些什么，她会尖叫。

"我要开始了，"斯内普说，加重了"我"这个音，"但是你要离开，马尔福先生。"

德拉科张大嘴，此刻他看上去像在霍格沃茨时的那个爱抱怨的小男孩。"你不会真的期望我会做那种事！韦斯莱是我的，并且—"

"我要对她做的检查相当私密，你最好不在周围，"斯内普说。他看着金妮。"当然，韦斯莱小姐，如果你不介意。"

德拉科将头转向金妮，等待她的回答。"我—"金妮开口。斯内普说的私密是什么意思？哦，梅林，她要在他面前脱光衣服？她看着德拉科。她最不想的就是单独和斯内普待在一起，但是如果是私密的，她不想德拉科看到任何，无论他对她是什么表现。"我介意。"

德拉科的脸变红了，他目光锐利地看着她。他冲出房间，将门摔上。斯内普注视着他的背影。"我刚刚以为他长大了…"他抽出魔杖，转向金妮。"让我们开始吧。"

金妮因为魔杖和斯内普的接近而畏缩着。她突然希望德拉科在这儿，她没有让他离开。"现在，等等。"她说，后退到床头。她撞到床头，睁大眼睛看着斯内普。她正在考虑能去哪里。她抓紧她的衬衫。"我要穿着我的衣服！"

斯内普看着她，接着令她惊讶地翻了个白眼。"我也这么希望，"他说，然后用魔杖指着她。他一定在脑海中说了什么咒语，因为金妮什么也没听到，就感觉到一股暖流经过她的身体。当她看见一道粉色光线从她的指尖传到胳膊，她发出一声尖叫。"发生了什么？"

"我在搜寻你身体的诅咒，"他说。他将魔杖放回口袋里。"如果你身体哪部分有，光就会停在哪里，并变蓝。"

金妮感觉到温暖沿着她的后背而下。"但是你说它是私密的—"

"那个，"斯内普说，他的脸变得庄重，"是为了让马尔福先生从房间里出去。"

"我不明白—"

"你在他周围一定要小心，"斯内普低声说。"我不知道他打算对你做什么。"

金妮张开嘴，然后闭上。"我—"她无法继续说下去。刚才斯内普还在侮辱她，而现在却在告诉她小心点儿？"你在玩什么？"

"你和凤凰社对于我或许有你们的假设，但是你只知道一半事实，"斯内普快速地低声说。"我知道我的忠诚属于哪边，尽管凤凰社被毁灭，我仍然有责任力所能及帮助最后一个成员。"

金妮震惊地看着他。"你不会真的期望我相信—"

"嘘！"斯内普愤怒地说，对门做了个手势。金妮闭上嘴，出于多年听斯内普课的经验，她知道他正在说些重要的事情，她不明白。但是看着他的行为—他绷紧的肩膀，他的目光一直转向门口—看见他如此焦躁不安，违背她所相信关于他的一切。她从未见过他如此表现。他通常控制得很好。她知道他为了成为一个间谍，不能让任何真实情绪外露，否则他会被发现。那么如果他表现出这样—

"你一定没有说真话，"她微弱地说。"你不能—你杀了邓布利多！"

"我做了我被命令做的事情。我相信你也会同样做的，韦斯莱小姐，如果那可能帮助赢得战争。"

金妮摇了摇头。"但是我们没有赢，"她说。"你一点都没有帮助。"

斯内普的脸变得更阴沉了。他的眼睛不再看着门口。"我做了在我的位置上应该做的。"他说。"是的，我们没有赢。那是因为马尔福先生。"

"马尔福？他怎么—"

"我相信他告诉过你，他为什么将你作为奖励而赢得？"

金妮停了下来。"呃，是的。他说是因为发现了哈利。但是他不可能—只有我的家人和赫敏才知道哈利藏在哪里。"

"我不知道马尔福先生怎么知道他在哪里的，但是他确实发现了。当黑魔王找到波特时，我不在那里，但是我知道黑魔王由德拉科带着直接去了那里。我们已经知道波特藏了起来。黑魔王很愤怒—他知道他即将赢得这场战争，他想以波特的死亡来结束。他杀死你的家人，希望能引波特从藏身之处出来。"

金妮的呼吸梗在喉咙中。"那个怪物，"她轻声说。"那没用。哈利会想要出来为我的家人复仇，我知道他会的，但是他还没有准备好。他很虚弱—太虚弱，还不能去战斗。当他必须拯救所有人时，他不会以生命来冒险。"

"在那清楚后，黑魔王采取了激烈的手段。他开始说，无论谁找到波特，都会得到极大的奖励，他们会得到梦寐以求的东西。就是那时，德拉科告诉了他波特在哪里。"

金妮感觉到她的身体十分虚弱—她觉得晕眩。"他要了我，"她虚弱地说。"他告诉伏地魔哈利在哪里，是因为他想要我。"她试图摇着头，但是她根本不能动。"但是那仍然无法解释他怎么知道—"

"在你家人死后，仍然有一个人活着，"斯内普说。"德拉科可能从她那里得到了答案。"

这次，金妮摇了摇头。"赫敏，"她慢慢说出这个名字。"赫敏死都不会背叛哈利。"

斯内普安静了下来。"在她死前，"他说，他的声音很低，"她被杀了她的人反复拷问。"

金妮想要问那个人是谁，这时，门开了，德拉科走了进来。"你们他妈的完事了吗？"他厉声说。"我已经等的足够久了。她被诅咒了吗？"

此时，她看着德拉科，她突然知道了她的答案。"你，"她说，"你杀了赫敏。"

德拉科僵住了。"你对她说了什么？"他对斯内普嘶嘶地说道。

斯内普对德拉科扬起眉毛。"我只是告诉她让她受煎熬必要的事情，"他慢吞吞地说。"我不知道对你来说，在她面前有个干净的名声那么重要。"

金妮看着德拉科的胸膛起伏着，他的脸变成了粉色。"她受没受到诅咒？"

"她很好，"斯内普说。他抚平长袍。"我的工作完成了。"对德拉科点了点头，他从他身边走过，好像这个年轻人看上去根本不想准备爆发。当金妮看到斯内普关上身后的门，将德拉科和她关在一间屋子里，她几乎要发出一声尖叫。

德拉科转向金妮。"他告诉了你什么？"

金妮因为他的愤怒而跳了起来。"就是那个，"她说。"只是…只是你杀了赫敏。"金妮感觉到她的下唇颤抖着。这天发生了太多事情—对她来说太过沉重，现在，她感觉到自己正在崩溃。她感觉到眼泪要迸出，但是她拒绝在德拉科面前哭泣。

德拉科用手揉着头发。"别那样看着我，"他说。"我做了我必须做的事情。"

"什么这么重要，让你杀了我唯一剩下的人？"金妮哭道，她的眼泪现在肆无忌惮地流了下来。她仓促地将它们抹去，憎恨它们。她为什么正在哭？他是个食死徒，她还能从他那里期待什么？她不应该知道这个站在她面前的男人不止是照顾她而已吗？

德拉科向她伸出手，但是当金妮变得僵硬时，他停了下来。"你不会相信我，"他说，"但是我不想杀她。"

金妮发出一声大笑。"对—我忘了，在学校时你就总是憎恨着赫敏！你当然想要她活着！"

"我不明白这和她的死亡有什么关系！"他厉声说。"是，我恨她。是，我想要除去她。但是当那个时刻到来，事情改变了。境况完全不同，我知道她活着比死了更有用。"

"是什么用途？"金妮问。愤怒地，她设法从床上爬下，现在正逼近德拉科，站得笔直，只比他矮几英寸。她戳着他的胸膛，他随着她。"被强奸？被虐待？赫敏对你来说会有什么用处？她知道她死了更好！她自己告诉我的—她告诉我她会死的，因为她不是像我这样的纯血；她会死是因为她知道的太多了。"

"无关她的血统！"德拉科厉声说。"告诉我—有任何人曾经踏足你们的牢房并强奸她吗？有吗？"

金妮停了下来，但是她的怒火仍然在增长。"别告诉我是你阻止了他们，"她说。"你怎么敢期盼我相信那个。"

"是因为我，她才活了那么长时间！"德拉科厉声说。"我将你们两个放在一起—我让克拉布和高尔在门口保护你们两个。我比什么都讨厌那个泥巴种婊子，哪怕在她死后我仍然是！"

"那么你为什么这么做？"金妮叫道。"如果你恨她，还为什么要做那些麻烦事？"

"不关你事！"他厉声说。"我回答完你的问题了。"他转身想要离开，但是金妮抓住了他的胳膊，将他粗暴地拉向她。

"不！"她叫道。"我疯了一样想知道发生了什么—你掩藏了太多！你说你帮助赫敏—为什么？你为什么让克拉布和高尔保护我的牢房？你为什么不就让你下流的朋友强奸我们两个，虐待我们两个，做他们对其他囚犯所做的一切？"

德拉科低头瞪着她，但是她忽略了他的瞪视。"我想要答案，马尔福！为什么是我？为什么我是你的奖励？你说是为了让我受到折磨，但是自从我在这儿以来就没有看见那类东西！"

德拉科抓着她的胳膊，紧紧地抓着。金妮因为疼痛而尖叫。"那就是你想要的？"他咆哮道。"你想要让我伤害你？那就是你期待从我这里得到的？"

金妮举起她自由的手想要打他，但是他也抓住了她的那只胳膊。金妮在他的禁锢下挣扎着，但是他紧紧地抓住她。"你再也吓不到我了，马尔福，"金妮唾道。"做你想对我做的事情吧，但是我会继续纠缠你，知道我知道真相。你为什么帮助赫敏？你怎么知道在哪里找到哈利？为什么在监狱里那些额外待遇？为什么克拉布和高尔？为什么—"

"我做是因为你！"德拉科叫道。"我做的一切都是因为你！"在金妮可以消化他所说的话之前，德拉科将她拉向他，亲吻了她。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章**

Okay all of my lovely reviewers-I broke the two week cycle just for you! If I stuck to my plan I wouldn't have updated this until next week, but I know everyone is anxiously awaiting this chapter. Reason for the two week period? So if I get really busy, you're not left waiting a month for a chapter, because I already have a few written already. Does that make sense? Well, chapter six is done and is waiting to be edited, but since I posted chapter five early, don't yell at me if it takes awhile for chapter seven!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A HEAVY R FOR SEXUAL CONTENT. MAYBE NC-17. I REALLY DON'T KNOW-I SUCK AT THE RATING. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT JUST HOW TALENTED DRACO MALFOY IS IN THE BED, THEN STOP READING. IF THAT'S THE CASE, LEAVE ME A MESSAGE AND I CAN TELL YOU WHAT GOES ON IN THE CHAPTER WHERE SEXUAL SITUATIONS AREN'T INVOLVED.

That is all. Enjoy!

当德拉科的唇覆上金妮的，她的身体僵住了。它们很温暖—比她所想的要温暖。她一直认为德拉科是一个冰冷的人；与他个性相称的冰冷。但是他的嘴唇温暖，并用力地压向她的。这个强迫的吻让她跌跌撞撞地后退到床上，德拉科跟随者她，现在躺在她身上。

她抬起手想要推开他，但是他仍然抓着她的胳膊，她无法移动。她的思绪飞速转动—德拉科·马尔福，一个食死徒，她从出生起就憎恨的人正在亲吻她。她张开嘴想要告诉他放开，但是分开她的嘴唇只是给了他加深这个吻的信号，让他将舌头探进她的嘴中。

金妮正要利用机会咬住他的舌头，这时，她感觉到她的身体因为他的触碰而放松了下来。她意识到德拉科正在放开她的胳膊，用手捧住她的脸，但是她仍然没有动。他的吻—他的舌头与她的轻轻嬉戏—所有的感觉都如此熟悉。足够熟悉，让她的身体背叛了她，她开始回吻。

但是因为一个马尔福的触碰穿过她身体的感觉不是爱。金妮憎恨他触碰她，就像感觉他有权利这样做似的。她憎恨她自己这样回应他。哈利从来没有这样吻过她—就好像他如果不触碰她，他就会爆炸。她的胃紧绷了一下—她无法否认有一个男性触碰她很不错—太久没有人触碰她了。她憎恨这样。

当德拉科将手探进她的头发中猛拉时，她的怒火腾起。当她发出一声呻吟，她几乎想要哭泣，竟然为他发出这种色情的声音。因此，作为包袱，她的胳膊蜿蜒而上，缠上他仍然因为雨而潮湿的头发，比必要更用力地拉着它。

德拉科松开她的唇，发出嘶嘶声，这只让金妮变得更加温暖。"金妮，"他说，然后再次亲吻她，更加用力。

他又使用了她的教名—她憎恨它从他唇中说出的方式。她憎恨他触碰他的方式，憎恨她的身体怎样的喜欢它。她想要伤害他—她想要因为享受这种动作而伤害自己。她咬了他的嘴唇，品尝到了血，这时，德拉科将眼睛睁开，瞪大眼睛，金妮因为他的惊讶表情而在脑海里大笑。

但是，接着，她感觉到有东西顶着她的肚子。梅林—他因为疼痛而勃起了，因为她给他的疼痛。帮帮她，这只能让她感到刺激。

金妮立刻拽住他的长袍，将它从他肩膀上拉下。她正解开他的衬衫，德拉科松开了她的嘴唇，咬着她的脖子，直到金妮发出一声尖叫。她的身体变得更加温暖—她接受这疼痛，并想要更多。

他的衬衫一被脱下，他的胸膛赤裸，金妮用手指甲用力地划下他的后背。德拉科发出一声呻吟，撕扯着她的睡衣，疯狂地试图脱下它，将它撕成了两半。

金妮感觉到胸暴露在了空气中—她在睡衣之下是赤裸的。她没有时间去感受害羞，德拉科的手就已经覆在她身上，他拧着她的nipple。"yes，"她轻声说。她想说yes，伤害她更多吧。这是她几个月中感觉最鲜活的一刻，她想要更多。但是她猜想，她的话会不会只会让他停下来，她想要继续，直到她知道怎样才能伤得最痛，什么时候他会占有她，伤害她，成为她的第一个。

她没有经验的手摸索着他的裤子纽扣。德拉科把她的手推到一边，自己解开裤子，当他将它们脱下时，金妮将自己的身体移到床中央，躺在沙沙作响的毯子中，等着他。

当德拉科最终光着身体，他抬起头看着她，停止了动作。当金妮发现他的目光上上下下看着她赤裸等待他的身体时，她的呼吸屏住了。当他慢慢让她在床上下陷时，她发出一声呜咽。她想要他的手再次在她身上—她想要他在她苍白的皮肤上留下瘀痕，感觉到他双手的粗暴。她正在做的事情十分可怕，但是梅林也不能否认，这是她长时间以来感到最像活着的时候。

德拉科终于爬上床，跨过她的身体。瞥到他的长度，金妮纯真的眼睛瞪圆了。她的心跳很快—他到底会怎么充满她？会很痛，但是疼痛不算什么，她很欢迎疼痛。

当他再次将手放在她身上，他很温柔。他轻轻亲吻她的嘴唇，继而蜿蜒向下来到她的脖子和胸前，他轻轻地将她的nipple纳入口中，用舌头打转。金妮的呼吸加快。等等—但是他没有伤害她。不应该这样的。当他很友善时，她不应该享受。此刻，除了疼痛，她无法让自己享受其他。

金妮的手抓住他的头发，用力地拉。德拉科呻吟着，更加用力地吮吸她，让金妮满足地呻吟出声。她将臀部从床上抬起，将它们迎合着他的，感觉他的下体抵着她的。她之前从未做过这个，但是她知道他喜欢它，因此她继续这样做。

德拉科放开她的胸部，抬头看着她半闭的眼睛。"你确定？"

确定什么，她想问。确定她需要感受疼痛吗—是的，她确定。她确定想要他触碰她吗？呃，这有点太迟了，不是吗？她点了点头。当她看见他对准她的腿间，她的心跳加快了。当她感觉到他正深入她时，唇中逸出呼吸。

"马尔福先生—你需要看看这个—"

金妮发出一声尖叫，抓住被子挡住自己，将德拉科从她身上推下。德拉科大声咒骂着。"斯内普！从这里他妈的出去！"

门被关上了。金妮的心砰砰直跳，她觉得脸发烫。她从赤裸的身体周围捡起被撕坏的衣服，试图盖住自己，但是现在只有德拉科在房间里，他已经看见她赤身露体的模样了。他自己的衣服被扔到了床的一边，他用膝盖支起身子，看向她。他的脸上充满着被打断的愤怒。

他对她伸出一只手，但是金妮向后跳去。她拼命地试图盖住自己。斯内普的打断将她从正在做的事情中惊醒。让她发现她正在做什么，她打算做什么。她睁大眼睛。她几乎和德拉科·马尔福做爱。

德拉科似乎已经明白她脑子里在想什么。"金妮—"

"别那样叫我。"她厉声说。她感觉到眼中聚满了眼泪。哦，她憎恨自己。她几乎把她的第一次给了一个马尔福。她的家人会怎么想？哈利会怎么想？

他再次对她伸出手，但是她发出一声尖叫，他停了下来。他的表情几乎让她心碎—他看上去很挫败，不是如她预料一般升起。他长久地看了她一眼，然后转过身背对着她，去拣他的衣服，慢慢地穿上。

金妮将目光从他身上移开。她不能看着他。她无法触碰自己。她抓着她被扯烂的睡衣，这时一件衬衫被递给了她。她抬起头，看见德拉科将他的衬衫递给了她，他的眼睛一直盯着床，而没有看她。

金妮无声地接过衬衫，将它套过头顶。她想要感谢他，但是她无法让自己对他开口讲话。她看着他从地上捡起他的长袍。没说一句话，他离开了房间。

金妮吐出了一口她一直不知道自己屏着的呼吸。她十分缓慢地下床，走向她的衣橱，抓了一条麻瓜牛仔裤，将它们穿上。她想着自己身体上是否会有瘀痕，或者一点痕迹。德拉科因为她只能叫做欲望的东西而留下来的。

当她用颤抖的手指快速扣上牛仔裤的扣子时，她无法直视镜子中的自己。她只能感受到羞愧。羞愧，还有以那种甚至他不值得的方式使用德拉科而产生的罪恶感。她想要伤害他，她想要伤害自己，她正在为此付出代价。

门口响起了敲门声，金妮转过身，看见德拉科的头探了进来。"我们需要你出来看看这个。"

金妮点点头，去了门口，没有用眼睛看他。她跟着他走下走廊，看着他光裸的后背随着他走路而动。她想，他为什么就不能穿上一件衬衫。他们静静地走下楼梯，来到画室，斯内普正在那里等他们。当斯内普看向她时，金妮的脸红了，她低垂下目光。

斯内普清了清喉咙。房间里有太多尴尬的紧张不安，她感觉自己一触即发。"韦斯莱小姐，"他说。"我需要你告诉我当你看见马尔福夫人的项链时发生了什么。"

金妮停顿了一下试图回想起感受到疼痛时发生了什么。"有一道白光，接着是疼痛。接着，在我的脑海里，我看到了项链，好像在我的手中。"她看着斯内普。"你为什么这么问？"

斯内普与德拉科交换了一道目光，然后转过身，从身后拿出某个东西。当他将项链递给她时，金妮僵住了。她等待疼痛充满她的身体，但是什么都没有发生。她认为她听到了德拉科放松的叹息，但是她强迫自己别看向他。

"这不合理，"斯内普咕哝。"为什么你像第一次看见它一样表现，第二次却什么都没有发生？但是那不是我所检测的—看向中间的绿宝石。"

金妮俯下身，看着项链。她很害怕触碰它，不想将它拿在手里。在小珠上有一个银色铭文—G.W.

金妮直起身。"但是那是—那是我的姓名缩写！"

"你看它之前，它们不在那里，"德拉科说。他从斯内普手中拿起项链，观察着它。"因此，这让我猜想，是不是我母亲在上面施了某种咒语，让这条项链依附于特定的人。"

"非常可能，但是她这样做不合理，"斯内普说。"我也检查了它，但是没发现诅咒。"

金妮注视着德拉科手中的项链。"但是为什么是我？"她问。"为什么被一个马尔福拥有的珠宝会依附于一个韦斯莱。我是最不可能的人。"

德拉科因为她的话而抬起头，看着她的眼睛。当他们四目相对，金妮的脸红了；她的心跳加快。只一会儿前，这双眼睛还看着她完全赤裸并渴求的样子。金妮强迫自己移开目光。

"我认为最好将这条项链放在安全的地方，"斯内普说。"当然，如果你没问题的话，韦斯莱小姐。毕竟，它是你的。"

金妮摇了摇头。"我不想要它。将它放起来吧—离我远远的。这条项链有问题，我不想发现它是什么。"

斯内普将盒子递给德拉科。"我知道有个地方可以放它。"德拉科说，然后离开，留下金妮独自和斯内普待在一起。

金妮也转过身，打算从斯内普所看到事情的尴尬中逃离，但是他制止了她。"我为那时走进去而道歉，"斯内普说，"但是我相信那是最好的做法。"斯内普放低声音。"你不能靠近他，韦斯莱小姐，知道我们知道他的真正动机是什么。"

"我不想靠近他！"她立刻说。斯内普对她扬起眉毛。"你看到的是偶然，"金妮说。"绝不会再发生了。我觉得让它再次发生。"

斯内普看了她一会儿，然后点了点头。"小心，韦斯莱小姐。有一点机会，德拉科会在项链上施依附咒语。如果你戴上它，你或许会变成马尔福财产的一部分，你会处于他的控制之下。"

金妮因为这个想法而颤抖。他现在对她的命令就是个问题，但是她可以否认他。但是如果她被项链绑住，那她可就不一定能拒绝他的命令了。"我会再见你吗？"她讨厌听上去带有希望，因为她仍然因为斯内普的为人而憎恨他，但是他是唯一在她这边的活着的人。

斯内普点了点头。"我相信你会参加帕金森小姐的舞会？直到德拉科提到他会带你去，我才决定去，我恐怕你或许会需要保护。"

"你认为德拉科会对我做些什么？"

"不是德拉科，"斯内普说。"而是来自所有参与者。如果他们捕捉到只言片语，有一个凤凰社的成员在那儿，任何事都可能发生。有些人非常想要对凤凰社寻求报复。"

金妮点了点头。她知道凤凰社成员为了求生而杀了许多食死徒。不像食死徒对谋杀的态度，他们不以之为傲，但是凤凰社取了许多性命并破坏了许多邪恶的计划。尽管她知道阿兹卡班现在已经不再关押囚犯，仍然有许多人因为凤凰社或者与凤凰社紧密联系的傲罗而在那个可怕的地方度过了生命中的不少时间。食死徒已经赢得战争，但是他们远没有忘记是谁让他们受难的。

斯内普抚平长袍。"我必须在马尔福先生返回之前离开。如果你需要任何，派个猫头鹰给我，但是我不会回复，省得德拉科截去信息。"

金妮点了点头，看着他走出房间。她的头因为这一天发生的事情而晕眩。她已经在想，来自项链的疼痛是否已经让它依附于她—那就可以解释为什么她在脑海中看见了那条项链，为什么在她第二次看见它时却没有难受。金妮咬着嘴唇，靠在一张扶手椅上。但是问题是，德拉科是否知道项链上有依附咒语，如果他是故意让她碰它的呢。尽管她很愿意为那种事责备德拉科，但是最初他很不情愿让她看项链。如果那对她是那样的意味，她绝不会乞求他让她看看。除非他知道它看上去似乎很古怪，他很愿意让她看看他母亲的东西，因为他没有一丝怨言就将它递给了金妮，那太可疑了…

"斯内普离开了？"

金妮因为德拉科的声音跳了起来。她迷失在自己的思绪中，没有听到他进来。"不久之前。"她说。她注视着他光裸的胸膛—该死的，他为什么就不能穿件衣服—从他的身体移到他的脸上，她发现他正在看着她。金妮红着脸移开了目光。"我现在能走了吗？"

"嗯；对你我来说都是漫长的一天。明天我们会去对角巷给你买去潘西舞会的裙子。"

金妮点了点头，没有看他一眼就从他身边走过，意识到他们的胳膊碰到一起。她用眼角看到他的身体僵住了。她几乎停了下来—她几乎要问他为什么这么做，他为什么吻她—但是她的脚步继续移动，带着她走上楼梯，来到她的房间。

她想要洗澡，想要洗刷被德拉科触碰之后的身体，但是她突然太累而无法完成这种任务。她脱掉裤子，然后爬上床，直到她躺下来才意识到，她仍然穿着德拉科的衬衫。她的手抓住黑色的布料，将它凑到鼻子前；是德拉科的味道—麝香而又神秘。她再次吸了口气，因为这样做而感到羞耻，接着她在枕头上躺得更深，睡着了。

在夜晚，金妮被卧室房门的响声惊醒。她拼命眨着眼睛想看看是谁，但是Flipsy拉下了她床上的帘子。"Flipsy？"她叫道。唯一的回应是关门声。金妮用胳膊肘撑起自己，推开毯子。她正打算看看是谁，这时，一扇帘子被拉到一边，她借着从开着的窗户照进来的月光，发现是德拉科。

"马尔福！"金妮惊叫道，试图完全坐起。她的手去抓毯子—她只穿着德拉科的衬衫，以她的姿势，露出了大腿根。但是在她这样做之前，德拉科就按住了她的手，没说一句话，他爬上床，来到她的身边。

当德拉科将毯子推到一边，露出她的腿甚至脚，金妮的嘴变干了。他仍然没穿上衣，只穿着一条宽松睡裤，挂在他匀称的腰上。她的目光看着从肚脐延伸到裤子之下的金色毛发。她的脸很烫，她吞咽了一下。

德拉科将一只手放在她的膝盖上，蜿蜒向上，如此优雅，以至于让她颤抖。他停在她的大腿外侧，玩弄着她的内裤边。"你—你在做什么，马尔福？"她问。哦，她十分知道他的手正在做什么，她没有动作去阻止他。

德拉科的手抛弃了她的大腿，像一直丛林野猫一样跨越过她的身体。他将手放在她的头两侧，膝盖分跨在她的腰旁。他低头看着她，他的头发悬在脸周围。"我想要结束我们所开始的，"他低语。他弯下身啃噬着她的耳朵，让金妮倒抽了口气。"我想要你成为我的，"他在她耳边轻声说。

金妮的眼皮颤抖着，似乎要闭上，让他做他想做的事。但是不，她突然想。他仍然是德拉科·马尔福，她不能让他引诱她。她张开嘴想要告诉他走开，但是在她可以说话之前，他俯下身亲吻了她。

第一次他亲吻她时，她没有注意到他的嘴唇多么柔软。它们很温柔，远比他对她的表现温柔。它们不像之前他们撕掉彼此衣服时一样粗暴和苛求。他的吻很柔和，柔和到她几乎感觉不到它。之前，她想要他粗暴，伤害她，但是现在，他对待她好像她或许会破碎。金妮将头靠向前，用力地吻着他的唇，试图加快他的节奏，或者分开彼此，但是他只是将唇从她的唇上抬起，亲吻她下巴的弧线，忽略了她的抗议。他慢慢温柔地亲吻她的喉咙，留下细小的印记，对它们吹气，然后他开始解开她穿的衬衫—他的衬衫。

金妮希望他也撕掉衬衫—她仍然想要侵犯—但是德拉科向上，亲吻她的嘴唇，这次用舌头分开了她的嘴唇，他溜了进去。金妮如此专注于他的吻，以至于没有感觉到他的手滑进了她的衬衫，探向她的胸部。当他的手发现所要寻找的东西并轻轻对她的胸部施加压力，她抵着他的嘴发出一声呻吟。

她的手滑进他的头发，缠住它。德拉科在她嘴中发出嘶嘶声，有那么一瞬间，看上去好像他已经失去了全部控制，但是他松开了她。"我们正在以我的方式做，金妮，"他说。"我不会再任由你对我做出攻击性行为。"

"但是—"他怎么知道？没有问，金妮俯身上前亲吻他，感觉好像只是做比试图发现正在发生什么更容易些。她发现只让她的身体去做所想的而不是思考会更好。她跟随着德拉科的缓慢速度，但是她的心脏狂野地跳着，她感觉好像如果他停止触碰她，她就会碎。

他只是停下将衬衫拉过她的头顶，但是在她可以抗议地呻吟之前，他的手就回到了她的身上。他向下来亲吻她的胸部，用舌尖在一只nipple的顶端打转，继续来到她的肚子。当德拉科脱下她的内裤，将她向他展现，金妮的呼吸变得困难。她以为他会返回到她身上，但是他亲吻了她的大腿根部，让她的腿分开。

金妮好奇地看着他，猜想他接下来会做什么。哈利和她从来没有进展这么远—他最近也只是将手伸进她的校服裙子，触碰她的内裤，感受它，但是也仅限于此。她从来没有像为德拉科一样为其他男人浑身赤裸地躺着。从来没有一个男人如此靠近只有她自己才触碰过的地方。她看着德拉科将自己置身于她推荐，她想要问他要做什么，这时，她看见他伸出舌头。

她因为他舔她的感觉而发出一声尖叫。当他触碰一块特别敏感的区域，让她的身体震颤时，她的手紧抓着身下的床单。德拉科似乎已经失去了一点控制，她感觉到他紧紧抓着她的大腿外侧，让他的嘴在她身上探索更深，舔舐吮吸着每一处。

金妮感觉她的身体因为深深的愉悦而紧绷，好像有什么正在积聚。当德拉科将一根手指深入她体内，然后是两根，她发出一声呻吟，猛地抬起臀部。他在她体内移动着，起初很轻柔，但是不久，他就加紧攻势，金妮在他身下虚软无力。

"哦！"金妮倒抽着气，现在抓着身后的枕头，像抓住生命一样。这不像她之前有过的任何感觉。这愉快超越了骑在一把飞天扫帚上飞到最高的高度，但是她感觉自己好像正在上升，并在任何一个时刻都可能掉落。她感觉德拉科将手指在她体内蜷起，接着用舌头轻擦她最敏感的区域。金妮感觉自己爆发了。

她想，在一波一波的愉悦感觉之间，她是否晕厥了一会儿。她朦胧中尖叫出了一个名字，一个对于她的嘴唇来说很陌生的名字。

"德拉科！"

这一定是他正在等待的回应，因为她刚刚到达，德拉科就爬上她的身体，现在正在亲吻她，如此猛烈彻底地亲吻她，以至于让她不能呼吸。金妮用双腿缠住他，将他拉近。她用脚踢着他的裤腰，试图将它们除下。

德拉科将她的脚推开，没有从她身上下来就要脱下裤子。他的动作疯狂而急切，当他的裤子几乎没有动时，他咒骂着。金妮想要咯咯笑，但是当她看到他动作着脱下裤子时，她失去了她的声音。因为看到他，金妮的嘴变得很干—她忘记了他有多大。

她犹豫着伸出手，将他抓在手中，让德拉科呻吟出声。知道她触碰他会让他感觉很奇妙，一股浪潮席卷过她的身体，她想要再次这样做。她想要他像她之前一样软弱无力。

尽管她不知道接下来该做什么，她的手似乎已经接管了，正做得相当好。德拉科跪在她面前，身体紧绷。他捧着金妮的脸，亲吻她的嘴唇，但是金妮的工作没有被打断。她低头看着她的手，感觉他的跳动，一阵冲动地将他含入口中。

这次，德拉科几乎向后摔倒，再也无法支撑住自己。他让自己仰躺在床上，当金妮上上下下时，他的手放在金妮的头发中。金妮的体内堆砌起一种狂野的激流—就像他取悦她时一样，但是这是一种不同的愉悦。知道他完全处于她的掌控之下，他现在完全脆弱并需要她。知道她可以带他去任何地方，可以带给他这样大的愉悦。

"金妮，"他呻吟着。金妮继续吞吐着它，舔着顶部。"哦梅林，金妮，"德拉科叫出声。

金妮的心跳很快。她可以感觉到他几乎要到了。她轻轻握住他的balls，让德拉科的身体向前弓起。她抬起头，看见他闭着眼睛，嘴唇张开。

"韦斯莱。"

金妮放慢动作，因为的德拉科叫了她的姓而茫然。这是某种古怪的文字游戏吗，这样讲出一个名字，就好像它很肮脏似的？

"起来，韦斯莱。我不能等你一天。"

金妮倒抽了一口气，放开了他。他怎么敢对她这样说话！她想要抓着刚刚在她嘴里的东西，恶狠狠地攥它。她完全坐起，想要去打面前他的脸。

"我说醒醒！"

金妮张开眼睛，发现德拉科在她的床边看着她。金妮发出一声尖叫，抓起毯子盖住她赤裸的身体，但是她发现她的衬衫回来了。事实上，现在她看着他，德拉科衣冠整齐。

金妮发狂地看着自己。她床上的帘子都系了起来，就如她昨晚上床时一样，现在是早晨，不是夜晚。但是她的心跳仍然很快；她的脸发烫。

"你还好吗，韦斯莱？你到底梦见了什么？"

金妮跳起来，睁大眼睛看着他。"没什么，德拉—马尔福！什么都没有！"哦不，她快速地想着，她刚刚没有做有关他的春梦…她没有…

德拉科对她扬起眉毛。"那么好吧，"他拉长声调说。"如果没什么，那能请抬起屁股下床去收拾一下吗？已经午饭的时间了，我们今天要去购物。"

"午饭时间？我睡了多久？"

"毫无疑问，太他妈长了。"他垂下眉毛。"你感觉还好吗？这或许是项链的某些负面影响。"

金妮摇了摇头。"不，不，我很好。我确信我很好。"

德拉科注视着她。她看见他的目光落到她所穿的衬衫上。"十分钟后我在楼下见你。"他说，长久地看了她一眼，然后离开了她的房间。

当他离开，金妮呼出了一口气。她爬下床，发现她的双腿颤抖着。当她抽出一些衣服时，她几乎无法看着镜子里的自己。羞愧和罪恶感不能掩盖住她此刻的感觉。厌恶和尴尬是毫无疑问的，还有她为什么会做这种梦的疑惑。

金妮脱下她的内裤，这时她停了下来。她低头看着它们，发出一声烦恼的呻吟。它们湿透了。她脱下它们，将它们塞进衣橱的一个角落。如果她有魔杖，她会烧掉它们。她恼火地穿上最近的衣服，冲出了房间，将房门在身后关上。德拉科想看到的金妮不应该是快乐的，她不会靠近他去让他诱惑自己。

当他们走进对角巷，她的苦恼心情还没有离开，其中还加入了不自在。当金妮从楼梯上走下来第一次看到德拉科，她就感觉胃中的蝴蝶背叛了他。当他们走向大门时，她偷偷觑了他几眼。她最终承认，是的，他很吸引人，对来来说被他吸引也很正常，考虑到她才十九岁，好几月都没有被一个男人触碰过，又时常围绕在他身边。但是哪怕在他还不错的时候，她仍然对他憎恶，或者至少是不喜欢。她回想起斯内普关于他的警告，小心些，直到他们确切知道会发生什么。她认为与德拉科上床是她最不想做的事情，更别提她最初就不想。

但是在做了那样一个生动的梦之后，在他们在现实中所做的一切之后，如此靠近他仍然让她感觉不适。德拉科一定也感觉到了，因为他没有对她做出任何讽刺的表示—他几乎没有说话。她发现一个沉默的马尔福比一个叫喊的马尔福更加可怕。

当他们接近摩金夫人的长袍店时，他告诉她，她可以挑选她所想要的任何东西，他会在这儿见她。她站在巷子里，看着他走开，进入翻倒巷。皱着眉，她走进商店。

除却他的动机，金妮很感激德拉科让她自己购物。她无法想象为他试一打裙子，或者他让她去试。她刚刚把一条米色裙子放在柜台上，说德拉科为它付账，这时，她听到门开了。

"我的天，我的天，我没有想到会在这儿遇到一条小黄鼠狼。"

金妮跳起来转过身。是潘西·帕金森，她正瞪着她。"德拉科应该很好地知道你跑不丢，尤其是有着一头红发。"

金妮抓起长袍的兜帽—在她换完衣服之后，她忘记将它拉上了。她坚定地站在潘西面前。"马尔福没有控制我。"她厉声说。

潘西发出一声大笑，但是听上去没有一点快乐。"你就是那样向自己保证，每晚才能入睡吗？或者能让你神智正常？告诉我，韦斯莱，被一个马尔福拥有是什么感觉？你和你的家人为之努力奋斗的一切都被打败了。"

金妮因为愤怒而涨红了脸。"别提我的家人，"她嘶嘶道，"你这个肮脏的食死徒。"

潘西的眼睛闪动着，她靠近一步。"肮脏到我的一方胜利了？"她问。"那么你又怎么样呢，除了是一个背叛者和妓女？"

金妮张大嘴。"都不是！你怎么敢—"

"可别告诉我德拉科还没有上了你？"潘西嘶嘶地说。"我知道他为什么想要你。所有人或许都认为他想要折磨你，但是我更了解他。"潘西又靠近一步。"事实上，我知道一切，韦斯莱，如果你认为你可以让他—"

"我不想要他！"金妮几乎尖叫。"如果你那么想要他就拿走他啊，因为我不想！"

潘西的脸一时间扭曲着，金妮感觉她好像处于疼痛之中。"曾经我想要他。"她说。"但是事情改变了。比如—"她抽出魔杖，将它抵着金妮的胸前。"我可以在公共场合折磨你，不会因此而受到惩罚。"

金妮的脸变白了。她立刻环顾四周，但是商店里唯一的人是摩金夫人，她正忙着整理一排长袍，好像什么都没有发生。

潘西看向摩金夫人。"她知道自己什么也做不了。"潘西说。"没有人可以，韦斯莱。整个世界唯一可以让你苟延残喘的人现在不在这儿。那个事实不会让你心中温暖柔软吗？"

金妮后退一步，她的手向后探寻着，希望可以抓住什么重东西去袭击潘西。她发现的只有她的后背现在靠着的柜台。"如果你伤害我，马尔福会杀了你，"她说。这句话从她嘴里说出来，她发现自己真的相信它。

潘西一定也是，因为她的魔杖动摇了。"一定有个时间和地点他无法营救你。"她说。她将魔杖放回长袍，走向门口，没有将目光从她身上移开。"马尔福不会总在你身边，下一次我们狭路相逢，我会确保的。"

她一走出门，金妮膝盖发软地跪在地上。金妮抱着她颤抖的身体。她一直很勇敢—她不是无缘无故被分到格兰芬多的—但是她的所有勇气都被知道没有魔杖而冲走了，她完全没有武装。出了马尔福庄园，她就必须依附德拉科而生存。

门开了，接着，她听到德拉科震惊地叫着她的名字，她知道是他。他跪在她面前，抓住她的肩膀。"发生了什么？你生病了吗？"

金妮强迫自己抬起头看着他的脸。她现在依附于这个男人来生活，尽管她之前不愿意承认。金妮点了点头。"我感觉胃有点不舒服。"

德拉科站起来，帮助她站起身。"靠着我，"他建议她，然后他们离开了商店走向幻影移形点。金妮这样做了，强迫自己不要因为这个动作而哭出来。尽管她为之而奋斗，尽管多年来家族彼此仇恨，为战争而努力，还是这样了。一直以来，德拉科一直因为她家庭的贫穷而挖苦她；听着罗恩给这个金发男孩的难听评价。在他的父亲用汤姆·里德尔的日记折磨她，在他几乎杀了邓布利多后—在亲吻他并几乎将她从未给哈利的东西给他之后—在所有这一切之后，她知道他是她生存的唯一原因，她的余生都要靠着这种依赖而生存。

这时，他们走进了马尔福庄园，金妮发出了一声抽泣，跪了下来。当她因为刚刚发生和即将发生的事情悲哀时，她的肩膀起起伏伏。她知道在好好哭一场后，她会坚定执行她的计划，接受并放下。她会的，但是此刻，她所能做的只有哭泣。

她很感激德拉科没有触碰她，因为她知道如果他这样做了，她就会完全崩溃。但是他待在她身边，她感觉他一直看着她。但是她不在乎—她一直哭，直到不能再哭，直到她的身体因为努力而感到虚弱。她抽着鼻子，一块手帕被递到她面前，她感激地接过。

当她终于尽可能振作起自己，金妮用颤抖的双腿站起来，将手帕递还给德拉科。

德拉科接过它。"你现在感觉好些了？"

金妮想了一会儿，然后看着他的脸。"正在好转。"

德拉科点了点头，低头看着手中因为她的眼泪而潮湿的手帕。"有些东西或许可以让你感觉更好。和我来。"

金妮好奇地跟着他，猜想他到底有什么东西可以有这种效果。他们走进画室，德拉科拿出一个以丝绸包着的包裹。"预言家日报有人欠我个人情—我让他找来的这个东西。"

金妮困惑地看着包裹，这时，德拉科将它递给了她，她只是触碰着丝绸。她很害怕拆开它会看到德拉科在这个时刻会给她什么。她轻柔地打开布料。

布料滑落到地板上，她倒抽了口气。眼泪再次夺眶而出。在她的手中是一个相框，里面是她和她家人在埃及时出现在预言家日报上的照片。

她抬头看着德拉科，他似乎因为她的反应而不自在。"但是为什么？"她问。

德拉科移开目光，耸了耸肩膀。"你没有任何东西可以回忆他们，对吗？"

金妮摇了摇头，将相框贴在胸前。"我—我知道该说什么—"

德拉科抬起手。"拜托，什么都别说。我最不需要的就是一个韦斯莱对我感情脆弱。"

金妮笑出声，终于露出微笑。"我认为我可以那样做。"她低头看着相片。"我可以独自待一会儿吗？"

德拉科点了点头，离开房间，说当他回来时，他们可以一起喝茶。金妮坐在一张扶手椅中，低头看着她正兴奋对她挥手的家人。是这个她所依附的男人，是这样一个男人为她做了这样的事情。

她微笑看着她的家人，感觉她不那么憎恨德拉科了。

*runs from angry reviewers* Twice I stopped the ever progressing sex scene! Hell, one was a dream! Now, how many readers are ready to throw a shoe at me?

*ducks head* Hey! That almost hit me! All right, I probably deserve it. I do like to tease, after all. But despite my antics, chapter five was not their chapter to have sex in; so that's not to say that it will never happen…just when time allows it to.

This chapter was a blast to write, but it caused me to work through a handful of chocolate and two glasses of wine. Just writing about Draco in such a manner makes you really think about that guy in your life, or in my sake, lack of guy. *sigh* Wouldn't life be grand if we all had a Draco Malfoy to ourselves?

I hope you enjoyed the D/G goodness in this chapter. Please review!

Liz21


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter—two days past the two week mark! It was mid-term week for me, so I've been rather busy. But with spring break next week, (woot!) I'll be doing a lot of writing, so except chapter seven soon.

Enjoy!

**第六章**

金妮不得不忍住走到哪里都带着她家人的照片。德拉科将它给她之后，她花了好几个小时看着它，虽然哭泣，但是脸上是挂着微笑的。她终于再次让家人一起回来了，她不能更开心了。她现在所需要的是一张哈利和赫敏的照片，但是她知道没有那么幸运可以向德拉科要来。他为她做了这件事已经让她足够惊讶，她不想毁了它。

她将相框放在床头柜上，第二天早晨醒来，她最先看到的就是她的家人。他们拼命地对她挥着手，然后各自忙活去了—弗雷德和乔治在整蛊珀西，比尔正在揉年轻金妮的头发。她唯一不喜欢这个照片的事实是斑斑在里面。对她来说看着罗恩将老鼠抱在手中很奇怪，最终，罗恩在一场真正的战斗中杀了虫尾巴。

金妮正要下床，这时，她听见门开了。她的身体僵住了。她上次听见门开是在床上做梦，德拉科来找她。金妮立刻坐了起来，看向门，但是没有看到人。她疑惑地想要爬下床，这时Flipsy突然出现在她的身边，她尖叫着倒了下去。

"Flipsy！"金妮抽着气。"你吓得我半死！"

"Flipsy很抱歉，小姐。"家养小精灵说。"Flipsy只是想告诉小姐，她的裙子今早到达了。Flipsy在主人打开它之前将它拿走了。"

金妮微笑着，一点都不惊讶德拉科会好奇想偷看。"好吧，谢谢你，"她说。"你可以将它放进我的衣柜里。还有别的事情吗？"

金妮从家养小精灵的脸上就知道了答案。Flipsy的脸垮了下来，她扭着所穿的衬衫。"有…有些其他事情。" Flipsy说，看着她的脚。"Flipsy不知道是否应该说。主人不会对Flipsy高兴的。"

金妮下了床，蹲在Flipsy面前。"没事，Flipsy，"金妮说。"无论你说什么，我相信马尔福不会发现的。"

Flipsy继续扭着她的衣服。"但是小姐。这关乎主人。他…"家养小精灵闭上嘴，摇了摇头。

金妮睁大眼睛。"他病了？"她问道。她记得当他照顾她时一直穿着湿衣服。她认为他或许感冒了，尤其是因为他的湿头发，但是现在这可能发生了，她的胃沉了下来。他又生病了都是她的错。

家养小精灵犹豫着，然后摇了摇头。"主人…主人不舒服。"

金妮困惑地仰着头。"不舒服？不舒服是什么意思？"是因为他的病？他太虚弱以至于产生错觉？

Flipsy回头看了一眼，然后靠近金妮。"主人，"她轻声说，"自从昨晚就在喝酒，小姐。"

金妮几乎因为家养小精灵的话笑起来。德拉科没有生病—他喝多了。她胃里的焦虑离开了她，但是他喝多了的想法也让她不舒服。"他一直喝酒做什么，尤其是这么早？"

听到这，家养小精灵用手捂住嘴，摇了摇头。金妮叹了口气，站起来。"那么好吧；如果你不告诉我，能带我去见他吗？"

Flipsy点了点头，带头走出房间，没有给金妮时间抓起长袍盖住她的睡衣。金妮跟着家养小精灵沿着走廊下楼。当她们走到楼下时，金妮开始走向带有吧台的房间，但是Flipsy走向了相反的方向。

"在我藏起裙子之后，他就走了这条路，" Flipsy说。"他不经常来这儿，但是当他还是个小男孩时，他喜欢这个地方。"

金妮首先想到的是秘密花园。她勾画了一个小德拉科和他母亲一起去那个房间，与她度过好几个小时。但是当Flipsy停在马尔福先人的两幅肖像之间的墙边时，金妮的好奇心被勾了起来。她看着家养小精灵推了靠近左边肖像的一块砖，就如金妮对纳西莎肖像旁边的秘密通道所做的一般。

墙移到一边，露出了一扇临时门。当金妮猜想是否会有一条黑暗的走廊时，她因为面前的明亮房间而抽了口气。氯的味道冲击着她的鼻孔，她走进房间，将Flipsy留在走廊。这是她探索秘密通道时首先发现的泳池房间。它是个有着玻璃天花板的大房间，阳光照耀进来。中间有一个大游泳池，角落里有一个小一些的温泉，泳池对面的墙边有一个吧台和几个沙发。在靠近吧台的那些沙发中，躺着德拉科·马尔福。

金妮走向他，她的脚踏进临时的水坑中。她一边接近德拉科，一边观察着他。他仰躺在沙发上，一只胳膊放在眼睛上挡着阳光。另一只手抓着一个几乎空的火焰威士忌瓶子。他没有穿上衣—她注意到，又是这样—他的腰带解开一半，好像他本想要游泳，又打算不去了，没有说话，她屏住呼吸接近他，决定最先要做的是拿走瓶子。

她蹲下身，与德拉科水平，一边看着他，一边讲手伸向那个几乎空了的瓶子。他显然昏睡过去了，对她的出现一无所知。她慢慢地抓住瓶子，几乎触碰到德拉科的手，拽着它。德拉科回拽着它。

"放开。"他抱怨着。

金妮立刻惊讶地放开手，向后退去，这时她失去了平衡一屁股坐到地上。德拉科将放在眼睛上的手拿开，低下头来，斜视着她。

"我看见你的衬衫下面了。"

金妮急忙用衬衫挡住自己，脸红了起来。确保她被遮得严严实实，她移动膝盖跪在他身旁。德拉科拒绝看她，将头移到相反方向。金妮立刻再次抓住瓶子，但是他继续紧紧地握着它。

"把它给我，德拉科，"金妮耐心地说。

德拉科没有放手。"我几乎可以了，但是斯内普毁了它。"

金妮的心跳因为他的话而加快。"你怎么喝多了？"她问，改变了话题。

德拉科动着脑袋将瓶子喝干，金妮因为他的动作而被迫放开了它。当他喝酒时，火焰威士忌滴落到他的胸膛上。

金妮皱着脸。"你怎么那么直接地喝？"

"你将它放进嘴里，吞咽，"他说着放下现在空了的瓶子。"不是那么困难。"他含糊地说。

如果不是这种情况，她会发现看德拉科处在这种状态下还挺好笑的。但是她深深地感觉到，他这种状况的某些原因包括她，她无法承担笑话他。"喝酒解决不了任何问题，"她说。

"但是却他妈可以让你一时忘记，"德拉科说。他快速地坐起来，呻吟着捧住头。仍然捧着头，他挣扎着站起来。

金妮也站了起来。"你认为你在做什么？"她希望他可以就这样将一天过去，会去上床，但是她不认为会这样。

德拉科对吧台摆着手。"需要更多，"他说。他试图再次站起来，但是在他可以之前，金妮就将他推下。"该死的，韦斯莱！你认为你在做什么？"他厉声说。

金妮站在他面前，将手放在屁股上。"我不打算站在这里看着你喝死自己，"她说。"你喝得够多了，马尔福。无论如何，你不应该喝了。"

德拉科瞪着她。"当我喝够了时我会告诉你，"他咆哮着。他再次站起来，但是金妮试图将他推下。当金妮推他的肩膀时，德拉科抓住她的手腕将她推开，但是却摔倒，拉着金妮和他一起。

金妮落到了他的膝盖上，跨坐在他身上。她的脸红了，她立刻要下去，但是感觉到有什么东西顶着她时，她停了下来。她的呼吸加快，她鼓起勇气看着德拉科。他的脸颊因为酒精而染上粉红，但是他不再是晕眩的表情。他松开她的手腕，紧紧地抓着她的屁股，接着，他十分缓慢地抬起臀部，让自己顶着她。

金妮抽了口气，脸红透了。她感觉到因为德拉科对她在他上面的回应而变得温暖。他们之间发生的画面，他亲吻她和触碰她，在她的脑海中闪过，她知道她的内裤不到一秒就湿了。德拉科一定也知道，因为他抬起一只手，将它探进他与她的臀部之间，将一根指尖伸进她的内裤。

金妮因为他的触碰颤抖着，紧紧抓住德拉科的肩膀。他正像在她梦中一样触碰他，梅林帮帮她，这让她兴奋。她知道她不应该让他触碰她，她应该推开他，回到她的房间，但是她不能动。她不能动，因为在内心深处，她知道她想要它。她想要感受在梦中所感受的，无论她是否想要他。

当她没有动作阻止他时，她感觉到她的内裤在他手中打褶，轻易地就被撕下。金妮抽着气看向德拉科。他的眼睛半闭，嘴张着，他迎视着她的目光，让她想要避开。

她抬起屁股，将膝盖陷在座位上，给他空间去恰当地触碰她。他接受了她的暗示，用指尖划过刚刚她内裤覆盖的地方。金妮震颤着，德拉科呻吟着。

"这么湿，"他嘶哑地轻声说。"你为我而这么湿。"

金妮没有时间回应，德拉科就将两根手指探入她的体内。当金妮感觉他在她体内蜷起它们，她发出一声呻吟，抓住他的肩膀。"哦！"当她感觉他将它们从她体内抽出，然后又再次进入，她倒抽着气，这次更加用力。

在他一直做着这种动作一会儿后，金妮的臀部开始随着他的手指动。她上上下下地抬起，骑在他的手指上，感觉每次她用力将臀部向下，它们就会进入得更深。她紧紧地抓着德拉科，手指甲都陷入了他的皮肤里。她咬着嘴唇，闭起眼睛，骑在他的手指上，享受着穿过她身体的感觉。她所能集中精力的就是他所对她做的多么美好，她不想让他停下来。

她感觉德拉科的另一只手蜿蜒来到她的胸部，隔着她的衬衫抓住它，揉捏着nipple。金妮呻吟着，睁开眼睛低下头看着德拉科。他的呼吸十分沉重，几乎是喘息。他舔了舔嘴唇，再次抓住她的nipple，接着，他的手离开了她，陷入她的头发，强迫她低下头来亲吻他。

他像如何迫使她骑在他的手指上一样亲吻她。当他啃噬着她的嘴唇，更用力地亲吻她，他的舌头滑入她的口中时，金妮在他嘴中喘息着。金妮的手离开了他的肩膀，向上捧住他的脸，加深这个变得发狂的吻。她从他的呼吸中品尝到了火焰威士忌，但是她太专注，没有介意苦涩的味道。

当他蜷起手指，她感觉到她的胃打了个结。德拉科的手埋在她的头发中，将她拉向后，让他来到她的脖子，轻咬吮吸。金妮发出一声尖叫，感觉到她自己濒临边缘，达到高潮，他的手指仍然在她体内。

高潮余波冲击着她，她倒在他身上。她在德拉科耳边沉重地喘息着，头靠在它的旁边。她的高潮远比在梦中的强烈，她的身体因为它而感到虚弱无力。但是很满足，当她感觉德拉科将手指从她体内抽出时，她发出一声呻吟。

当她感觉到的愉悦开始消失，取而代之的是羞愧。她挺直身体，但是没有看德拉科。"那不应该发生，"她说，注视着他的胸膛。"那根本不应该发生。你喝多了—我，我不应该那样做。"

她匆忙想从他身上下来，但是他紧紧抓着她的臀部。"别，"他说。"来—"他抓起放在旁边垫子上的魔杖。"施个清醒咒；但是我向你保证，刚刚发生的足够让我清醒。"

没有回答，金妮将他的魔杖拿在手中，注视着它。她感觉到一股力量从手中涌起。这是她很久以来第一次拿魔杖，她想念这种感觉。她意识到德拉科正看着她，在他将它拿回之前，她施了魔咒。她看着德拉科清醒，紧紧抓着魔杖，害怕他会将它拿回。这是她被俘虏后第一次施的魔法，直到现在她才意识到自己有多么想念它。

德拉科轻轻捧住她握着魔杖的手。"你想念它，不是吗？"他问她。

金妮点点头，看着他。"魔法是我的一部分，就如你一样，"她说。"没有它，感觉我的身体有个洞，没有什么可以取代它。"

德拉科看着魔杖，让她拿了一会儿，然后从她手中拿走。将它放在身边，他握住她的手。"如果我告诉你你可以再次使用魔法呢？"

金妮张开嘴。"但是我不能，"她说。"我的意思是，你说我的魔杖被折断了，就像其他囚犯的一样。你说那是不被允许的。"

德拉科攥紧她的手，让她安静下来。"如果你能再次使用魔法，你会做什么？"

"怎么，我会做任何事情，"金妮立刻说。她的心脏因为可以再次使用魔法这个想法而快速跳动。"我会做你要求的任何事，我会—"

她因为德拉科眼中的表情而停了下来，她感觉到有东西在她身下又在growing（不知道怎么用词，你们会懂）。他一定也意识到她感觉到他抵着她，她听见德拉科的呼吸加快。"马尔福，"她犹豫地说。"你要我做什么？"

德拉科将手放在她的臀部，将她拉向他。金妮抽了口气，但是接着立刻捂住嘴。"那个，"他说。"我不想你再退缩。显然我们都想要彼此，金妮，我不想再玩那些游戏。"

金妮摇了摇头。"我不想要你，马尔福。"她说。

"我想要你别再那样叫我，"德拉科忽略了她说。"我想要你叫我的教名，我也会对你如此。"

金妮注视着他。她唯一一次叫他的教名是在她的梦中，当她高潮时。她想从他的膝盖上爬下来，但是他按着她坐下。"说，"他说。"说你会做我要求的事情。"

她看着他，他的金发微微凌乱。她看进他灰色的眼睛，仍然因为愉悦而迷蒙不清。她感觉到他的勃起抵着她，她花了所有力气不在他身上磨蹭。"我会的。"

德拉科把着她，注视着她，然后将手从她的臀部拿开。金妮爬下来，小心地不擦到他，当她站立时，她发现双腿在颤抖。她刚要捡起被撕坏的内裤，但是意识到德拉科正看着她每一个动作，她将它踢到沙发下面，旁边躺着火焰威士忌的空瓶子。"你还没说你为什么喝酒。"

德拉科注视着瓶子。"是我做的一个梦。"他说，没有看着她。

"关于战争的？"她问。

"关于我在战争中失去的东西，"他说。他抬头看着她。"你为什么不去洗个澡，然后下来见我一起吃早餐呢？"

金妮因为他告诉她应该做什么而想要瞪他，但是她时打算洗澡，她需要一个原因离开。她点了点头，然后走开，留下他一人在沙发上，迷失在自己的思绪中。

当她洗澡时，她想着他的话，试图想出他在战争中能失去什么。据她所见，德拉科只在战争中获得了东西。他最初是一个弱小的年轻食死徒，连邓布利多都杀不了，接着变成了一个人人惧怕的男人。他赢得了尊敬，权力，比她所知更多的财富。但是，他失去了他的父母，但是据金妮所知，只有纳西莎的死亡才影响了他。他从来没有谈论过卢修斯。金妮甚至不知道他怎么死的，但是无论如何，对于卢修斯的死亡，她都很感激。

金妮抓起一块布，用水浸湿它，小心翼翼地擦拭腿间。她仍然因为德拉科对她所做的而感到酸痛，但是是一种好的酸痛。因为她所感觉到的愉悦让她知道这酸痛是值得的。金妮的身体因为回忆起刚刚发生的事而感到刺痛，德拉科所给她的，那愉悦几乎足够抹去她最初因为这样做而感受到的罪恶感和厌恶。她推测为什么她会被德拉科以那种方式影响，但是她唯一能够认定的就是那条项链。只有在她看见项链之后，她亲吻了德拉科，接着做了关于他的梦。她猜想是否有一条依附咒语，是否那在某种形式上让她在性方面想要他。但是她怀疑是否有可以那样做的咒语，并开始思考她只是拼命寻找借口来逃避自己的罪恶感。

她所感觉到的罪恶感是因为她从来没有让哈利对她那样过。和哈利是不一样的。他们很纯洁，她的感情是基于校园爱恋。但是和德拉科，是更加狂野和欲望的。和哈利，她感觉有太多感情，不想用性来毁坏它们，但是和德拉科，她毫无感情，对她来说，他越触碰她，只会让她兴奋。知道那只关于愉悦，像感情那么复杂的东西是不可能与之相关的。

她关上水龙头，拿一条毛巾围在身上。当她穿过房间走向衣橱时，她瞥了一眼放在床头柜上的相框。她的家人再次对她挥着手，这让她的双颊绯红。如果他们知道他们的宝贝金妮刚刚做了什么。她立刻走过去，让自己忙于换衣服。

当她走下楼吃早餐，她发现德拉科已经换好衣服，整个人焕然一新。当她走进房间时，他从盘子上抬起头看她，她的脸红了，移开了目光。当他的手指在她体内做那种私密的事情时，她都能看着他的眼睛，但是现在，她所能感觉到的只有尴尬，这让她惊奇。

她坐下来，用食物装满了盘子，刚刚想要吃，这时，她注意到德拉科的盘子旁边有一个狭窄的长盒子。"那是什么？"她问。

德拉科喝了一口茶。"我的诺言，"他说。"当然，只要你遵守你的。如果我感觉你没有做你所承诺的，我会拿走它。"

金妮对他皱着眉。他的话毫无意义。她答应他叫他的教名，不再退缩感情—但是她没有感情可以退缩。他所承诺她的是魔法。金妮放下叉子。"马尔福，那不是我所想的东西，对吗？"

德拉科眯起眼睛。"我还没有将它给你，你就已经违约了。"

"我的意思是，德拉科，"她立刻说，希望他不要生气。"对不起，我的意思是德拉科。"

德拉科似乎对她的话十分自在。他拿起盒子，放在手中看着。他似乎想要说些什么，但是犹豫了一下，将盒子递给了她。

金妮认为她应该接过它并打开盖子，但是她只是将它拿在手中。她很害怕打开它却发现那不是她所希望的，她知道她会感觉到失落。吸了口气，她打开盖子，倒抽了一口气，立刻抓住了里面的东西。

"是我的魔杖。"她轻声说。她睁大眼睛看着德拉科。"但是你说所有囚犯的魔杖都被折成两半了。你怎么—"

德拉科移开目光。"当他们抓住你时，我偷走了它。"他说。"自从那时起我就拥有它。"

金妮的心怦怦直跳，她看着自从十一岁起就拥有的魔杖。德拉科做了这种事，冒了这种险，她知道他很久就想要她作为一个奖励了。不只是迷恋，或者一时兴起地想要她。他一直计划着拥有她；他已经计划最终要得到她。

金妮抓住魔杖，将它捧向胸膛。自从她上次握着它已经太久了。她感觉自己刚刚得到了失去的一部分自己，她终于感觉到完整了。"我—我不知道该说什么。"她说。

"有一些规矩，"德拉科说。"你绝不可以对我使用魔杖，否则会有严重后果。我不需要再次重演蝙蝠精咒事件。"

如果金妮没有太过于将精力集中在她的魔杖上，她会笑起来。这是当她去霍格沃茨时，来自她父母的一份礼物。尽管他们钱很紧，他们不知道是否魔杖的使用会在性别之间有区别，不想给她来自她哥哥的二手魔杖。这是给她的礼物，而不是带一只小动物去学校，这是她所拥有的第一件新东西。

她抬起头微笑着。"谢谢你…德拉科。"

德拉科的双颊染上了粉红，他移开目光。"只是确保别让任何人知道你有它，"他说。"如果有人发现我给了凤凰社最后一个成员一根魔杖，我会被严厉惩罚。"

金妮点点头。她会格外小心—确保她不会再次失去她的魔杖。她将它放在旁边的桌子上，继续吃东西。一边咬着东西，一边看着它，对她被给予的微笑。她感觉德拉科向她要求的是个相当公平的交易。

她快吃完时，突然有了一个想法。"马尔—我的意思是，德拉科，"她说，"你有冥想盆吗？"

她在德拉科身边的时间长到明白怎么去阅读他的肢体语言。他因为她的问题而僵住了，他的眼睛避开了她的目光。不用他回答，她知道答案是yes，它是他不想让她有的东西。

"为什么这么问？"他说。

金妮抓住魔杖。"只是，现在我有了魔杖，我可以从自身提取记忆。我可以再次见到我的家人，我的朋友，还有—"

"还有波特，"德拉科咆哮道。"显然不行。那些事情只会让你纠结于过去，而此时你应该放下。"

他从座位上站起身，好像他的话就是终结。金妮也站了起来，伸出手抓住他的胳膊，在他可以动之前制止了他。"拜托，德拉科，"她说。她憎恨自己声调中的乞求。"只是比你给我照片多出一步。我只是…我只是想最后一次看看他们。或许如果我这样做了，我就可以结束并放下。"

德拉科无声地看着她。金妮感觉到他的肌肉在她的手下紧绷。"如果我这样做，"他终于说。"你会决不再提起他们的名字？你会绝不在这栋房子里提起波特的名字？"

金妮张开嘴，但是她不知道该说什么。她知道德拉科憎恨她谈论所爱的人，但是可以对某人谈论这对她来说是种安慰。他们永远留存在她脑海中的某个角落，在她没有思考时就脱口而出。如果她与他成交，那么当她偶然提起他们时会发生什么呢？到时德拉科会怎么做呢？

"我答应你绝不会再次听到他们的名字。"她说。

她感觉到德拉科放松了下来，然后他点点头。他轻轻拿开她的手，然后开始走出房间。"我会在十五分钟内来接你，"他说。"在这儿等着。"

金妮看着他离开。她的脑海中有很多想法。他为什么留她在这里，而不是直接带她去冥想盆那里呢？她猜想他是否试图隐藏什么东西—一个已经在里面的记忆。金妮想要跟着他。他告诉她等在这里。她只要耐心些，就会得到她所要求的，但是不久她该死的好奇心就压倒了她。德拉科正在藏起什么东西，她想要发现它是什么。

在金妮可以制止自己之前，她的脚步就带她走出房间。她不知道她的计划是什么—她甚至不知道她要去哪里，或者德拉科或许去了哪里。哪怕她找到了恰当的房间，那又怎样呢？她认为怎么可以窥探德拉科，然后在不被抓住的情况下返回餐厅？

她走上楼梯，走向他的房间。她回忆起当她在那儿照顾他时并没有看见冥想盆，但是那只是短短一瞥。她沿着走廊，不久就到达了他的房间。她正要打开门，这时她看到了走廊远处的一道光线。

金妮停下来，看着前方。走廊尽头有一扇门，门开着，露出一道银色光线。金妮的心跳加快，她慢慢走向那扇门，小心地不弄出任何声响。

当她走到门口，向里看去。房间很大，有一张堆满纸的桌子，几个书架，玻璃箱。在一边有一个壁炉，房间后面的角落中，德拉科站在冥想盆旁边。她的心跳加快—她知道自己在哪里。这是德拉科的书房，她不被允许入内的房间。

她小心不触碰到门把手，德拉科曾经告诉她，它被施了魔咒不让她进入。她推动门，让它开大一点儿，这样她就可以看得更清楚。当门吱嘎作响，她畏缩了一下，但是德拉科没有表现出听到她的迹象。呼了一口气，金妮静止地站着，看着他。他对冥想盆俯下身，魔杖拿出。冥想盆里反射出银色光线，照亮了他的脸和银色头发。他将魔杖伸进盆中，慢慢抽出一缕记忆，将它收入手中的一个小瓶中。他这样做了几次，每次他这样做，金妮的好奇就增长一些。她想知道他在隐藏些什么，这么重要，以至于她都不能看。

突然，他的魔杖犹豫了一下，德拉科看着冥想盆。他伸出手，好像要触碰液体陷入回忆，但是他立刻停了下来。他环顾四周，接着，在金妮眼前，他触碰液体，进入了冥想盆。

金妮等到他完全进去了，才进入房间。她犹豫着走进书房—她知道德拉科听不见也看不见她，但是她不知道他会在他的记忆中待多久。她所想的就是快速看一眼他在看什么。

她走过堆满羊皮纸的桌子。她的目光扫过一本看上去像日记的黑色本子，这让她战栗。此刻她愿意付出一切来换取向德拉科的脑海中看一眼，但是如果那意味着她必须拿起一本日记，那她不感兴趣。相反，她抓起旁边的一张羊皮纸。上面写着在法国南部的一个马尔福产业的无聊信息。金妮翻了个白眼，马尔福比她所想的富有多了。当她拿起另一张羊皮纸，上面写着在西西里岛上的避暑别墅的信息时，她发出一声烦躁地叹息，移到他桌子的另一边。

她将椅子推开，抑制住想要坐进去的欲望。事实上，她不能把时间浪费在打探周围环境上，但是她感觉不得不。她尝试拉开一个抽屉，但是发现它被锁上了，阿拉霍洞开咒也无法使它打开。金妮又试了两个抽屉，都没有成功，她的烦躁增加了。这可能是她唯一的机会去发现关于德拉科·马尔福的事情，可她却一无所获。

她正要走向冥想盆，这时，她注意到桌子上有一个相框。她抓起相框，但是发现它是空的，此刻里面的人正好不在。金妮看着背景—她发现是在霍格沃茨的湖边。看上去是春天，大乌贼的两只触手伸出水面。粉色的花朵随着一阵风而摇动，天空浅蓝色，只有一片云。金妮对着相框露出微笑。它让她回忆起她在霍格沃茨的日子，她多么想念它们啊。

冥想盆中传来声音，让金妮惊讶地扔下相框。她抬起头，看见银色光芒闪动着—德拉科正在从盆中出来。金妮立刻踏过相框的碎玻璃，钻进桌子底下，用胳膊环绕着膝盖，以确保她被完全盖住。她听见德拉科的脚步声和叹息—他现在从冥想盆里出来了，她被困住了。

她屏住呼吸，等待听着他走出房间，但是他似乎静止地站着，因为她没有听到他的任何声音。时间一分一秒地过去，她试图不做出任何动作或发出声响。她试图想出她要怎么离开；如果她被抓住了会怎么样。她猜想他是否会惩罚她，或者将她的魔杖拿走。金妮恐惧地抓紧魔杖。她刚刚才得到它—她无法忍受再次与它分离。

金妮的耳朵因为德拉科的脚步声而竖了起来，但是当她意识到他正走向她时，她的心沉到了底。金妮将头探出一点点，看到了他的黑色鞋尖。"怎么…"她听见他咕哝，接着她看见他蹲下身捡起她掉落的相框。她看着他的手捡起玻璃，将它放回到相框中，用魔杖指着它说，"速速复原。"

相框恢复了原样。德拉科站了起来，金妮听到他将相框放回到桌子上。接着他走开了，他的脚步带着他走出了房间。金妮等了几秒钟，接着从桌子底下探出头环顾四周。德拉科不在视线中。她从桌子底下钻出来，跑向门口想要溜走，当她走到桌子边时，她的脚步停了下来。她看着相框，注意到它的居住者回来了。当金妮看见对她挥手的人，她的胃沉了下来。

是她自己的照片。

金妮的手颤抖着，她拿起相框，近距离地看着它。现在她知道为什么这背景如此熟悉了—在她六年级时，她让科林给她拍了这张照片。她穿着校服，因为外面太热了，她脱下了长袍。金妮看着自己对照相机红了脸，然后露出微笑。厌恶在她的胃中旋转。这张照片在他桌上放了多久，那个微笑就对德拉科露了多久。金妮将它放回到桌子上，希望她从来没有碰过它。她的脑海中思绪翻涌，但是她不得不克制住呕出的欲望，驱动双腿向前。此刻，她应该关心的是走出这个房间，接着，她就可以处理好她所看见的。

她从书房的门跑出，很感激它是开着的。她刚刚到达她的房门口，就听见传来上楼的脚步声。金妮溜进房间，跑向浴室。她刚刚关上身后的门，将背靠在上面，就听见卧室门口响起敲门声。

"金妮？"她听见德拉科问。"你在吗？"

"我—我在。"她喘着气说。她将手放在心脏上，希望它能平静下来。

"你在里面做什么？"德拉科问。他的声音从门的另一边传来。"我认为我告诉过你等在餐厅。"

金妮看着马桶。"我觉得难受，"她说。"我—我认为是我吃的东西。"

沉默。金妮抓住魔杖，屏住呼吸。他知道她在说谎。他一定看到她在桌子下面了，或者当他注意到她不在餐厅时就知道她一直在书房。如果她没有打碎自己的照片，那么她就不会留下任何证据了。

"我会让Flipsy给你些东西治疗你的胃，"德拉科最终回答道。"如果你觉得好些了，还想使用冥想盆吗？"

金妮的心跳慢了下来。他相信她，或者至少买了她的帐。她很清楚，但是当德拉科站在门的另一边时，那是个简单的想法。她很确信在她知道他这些年都有一张她的照片后，她一看见他，脸上的表情就会出卖她。现在，他仍然想要带她去看冥想盆，而她所想的就是藏在浴室里避开他。

"我，"她开口，但是停下来做了个深呼吸。她知道她总是要面对他的，但是此刻，她的思绪太混乱。但是抛开一切，她仍然想见她的家人。或许如果她看看她和他同在学校时的记忆，看看他对她的迷恋是什么时候开始的。

因为那就是金妮一直感觉的。她开始猜想她在战争中存活是否是个巧合，在德拉科将她作为奖励要回来之前，他在其中扮演了什么角色。

"是的，"她最终说道。"是的，让我们今晚吧。"

当金妮没有听到回复，她以为他走了，跪在地上捧着头。她所想要的就是发现更多关于德拉科的事情，但是相反，她发现的一切都关于她。她不知道她能再接受多少。她以颤抖的肢体站起来，走向水池，用冷水浸湿她的脸。她茫然地抓了一条毛巾，擦干脸，然后走向门口。她需要小憩一会儿；在这种情况下，睡眠会有帮助。

她走到床边，才意识到德拉科仍然在她的房间。看见他坐在她床边的一把椅子上，她几乎发出一声尖叫，但是她咬住了嘴唇。"你要做什么？"她问，试图听上去不害怕或惊讶。

德拉科站起来，抚平长袍。"只是确定你没事。"他说。他对她皱着眉。"你看上去苍白得可怕。让我摸摸你的额头。"

当他要触碰她时，金妮皱着脸，这让他停了下来。他的眉头更深了。他再次要触碰她，但是这次，金妮移开目光，身体僵直。

"你怎么了？"他问。"今天早晨你还在我身上，现在你却不能忍受我碰你。"

金妮看着她的床，试图保持呼吸平稳。她知道他注意到了她的不同，但是她无法假装。她无法忘记她在他桌上看到了什么，现在他应该知道了真相。

她看着德拉科靠近一步。"你一直在你的浴室？"他问。"你什么离开餐厅的？"

金妮的心跳加快；她感觉额头上满是汗水。"你离开的几分钟后，"她说，仍然看着她的床。"你可以问问Flipsy—她看见我进了我的房间。"

谎言脱口而出。现在她真的感觉难受了。如果德拉科真的那样做—如果他去问家养小精灵呢？那样他就会知道金妮说了谎，她一直在他的书房。

金妮瞥了一眼德拉科，发现他正在看着她。"不，那没必要，"他说。"我会让Flipsy给你送来药剂，但是之后，我想让你回复正常。"

金妮点了点头。正常意味着她在他身边不能心烦意乱。对他来说，正常或许意味着她要表现得像早晨一样，但是她认为她哪样都无法做到。事实上，差远了。

当德拉科终于离开房间，金妮倒在床上，感觉浑身的力气都被抽干了。她在那儿躺了一会儿，然后翻过身，看着在她床头柜上的相框。一波新的疑问又涌起—德拉科有了她的照片多久？他怎么设法得到的？他想要她多久了？

金妮蜷缩成一个球，抱着她的一只枕头。她发现真相是很必要的，但是现在，它远不是她能处理的。

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Thanks and please review!

Liz21


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章**

在德拉科离开她的房间后不久，Flipsy就来了，给了她一杯药剂。金妮知道在马尔福庄园，家养小精灵不被允许分发药剂，她问为什么是她来。她很感激是家养小精灵来，而不是德拉科，她信任她，但是她记得Flipsy如何说她给德拉科药剂会更好些。当金妮问她时，Flipsy犹豫了一下，说没关系，主人已经检查了药剂是否有毒药。接着她将瓶子递到金妮嘴边，打断了她的问题。

在喝完药剂候，她因为看到德拉科桌子上自己的照片而感觉到难受的胃好多了，但是仍然没有平复。在看见那种东西后，一个人怎么能平静呢？她想起告诉科林这张照片对哈利有什么样的意义。哈利在死亡的那晚带着它，德拉科就是那样得到它的？但是那就意味着伏地魔谋杀哈利的那晚，德拉科也在，金妮拒绝想那种事情。她无法想象自己亲吻了看着哈利被凌虐被杀的男人。想到这里，她知道如果不是因为药剂，她会难受。

她一整天都坐在床上，每时每刻都在等待德拉科出现。知道她必须再次见他，他期望她恢复"正常"，这让她烦恼不安。最初，她只看到了他将她作为一个奖励要回来，因为她认为他会虐待她。这个想法对她来说很正常，这是奇怪的。她应该接受疼痛，因为这是一个马尔福的规范。马尔福就应该这样对待韦斯莱。然而许多事情都是与之相悖的。显然他不打算虐待她，她可以认作为他改变了，对处于这种环境的她很好，很容易就能看出古怪。哪怕当他们赤裸相见并亲吻时，金妮也应该看出来与她敌人的亲密，还有它是基于简单的吸引。

但是在他的桌子上发现了一张她自己的照片，这与她所"看出来"的一切相悖。照片是他对她迷恋的一个象征。不只是像她最初所想的复仇和虐待。不只是一个马尔福拥有一个韦斯莱。不只是性方面的吸引。一张照片对金妮展现出，德拉科对她的感情比简单的想要她更深。她有一张她家人的照片是因为她在乎他们；她爱他们，想要每天都能看到他们。那么对于德拉科来说，拥有一张她的照片只意味着他有着暧昧的感情，要不是他绝不可能得到也不值得。

金妮翻过身看着她的家人。她记得在十岁时，在预言家日报上找到了一张哈利的照片。有一篇文章写着他去了霍格沃茨，文章配了一幅他和海格购物的照片。金妮剪下了照片，将它放在床边，这样每天早晨醒来时她就能看见它。她等不及罗恩回家，因为他给她的一封信提到他和哈利是多么好的朋友，甚至取笑她愚蠢的爱慕。只是，当罗恩回家时，他因为她拥有这张照片而取笑她，称之为毛骨悚然和变态。他说哈利是他最好的朋友，不值得被这样对待，然后从她那里拿走了照片，撕掉了它。

很多年以后，金妮可以看出它很古怪，她的校园女孩的迷恋已经转变成痴迷。现在，在看到她自己的照片之后，她感觉自己正在从罗恩的视角看它，只是以一种方式看它—厌恶。她想要回到书房，自己撕掉它，但是此时，她无法让自己移动。

响起敲门声。但是她没有回答。她知道是谁，和他想要什么，但是她什么也不想和他做。因为她的沉默，德拉科没有再敲门，当她认为他已经放弃时，她听见门开了。

"我会将你的粗鲁归结为你正在生病，"她听见德拉科拖长声调说。她希望自己不要因为他的声音而僵住，但是继续注视着她的家人，乞求他们的支撑可以安慰她。

她听见德拉科接近床。"喝过药剂候你感觉好些了吗？"德拉科问。

"嗯，"金妮在沉头上咕哝。"是的，谢谢你。"她不知道还能说什么。她猜想，在他生气或者注意到某些事情不对之前，她能避开他的目光多久。

"冥想盆准备好了，"德拉科说。"我们最好在晚饭之前就去，免得你再因为吃东西而难受。"

金妮看向窗户，注意到似乎已经天晚了。她那样躺在床上多久了？最后看了一眼她的家人，金妮放开枕头坐了起来。她设法不看着德拉科，从床上爬下来，但是她可以感觉到他正在注视着她。她走出房间，德拉科跟在她后面，正要走向书房时，她停了下来。她的心怦怦直跳，这次她看向德拉科，看看他是否注意到她正走向一个她不应该知道的房间。

德拉科观察着她，但是过了一会儿后，他什么也没说。"这边，"他说，沿着走廊带路。"小心点别碰到门把手，否则你会震惊的。"

金妮点点头，跟着他。当他们到达他的书房时，他为她打开门，她尝试感谢他，但是太烦躁而不能说话。当她进入房间，她的目光立刻穿过房间，找到桌子，然后是相框，但是发现它消失了。她看向德拉科，发现他正看着她，让她微微跳起来，移开目光。

她可以分辨出德拉科想要说些什么，但是相反，他带着她走向冥想盆。"我会让你看几个记忆，但是不能占用我太多时间，"他说。"还有，我要跟着你。"

这次，金妮可以没有不自在地看着他。"你要跟着我是什么意思？"她问。"这是私人的—这些是我的记忆！"

德拉科对她眯起眼睛。"你想不想看他们？"

金妮张开嘴，想要对他叫喊，想要告诉他她当然想，但是他离她的事远点儿，但是相反，她瞪着他。"好吧，"她说。"但是你或许不会喜欢你所看到的。"

德拉科配合着她的瞪视，但是却沉默着，金妮开始搜集记忆。首先想要看看她的家人，她提取她对他们的最后记忆，放进盆里。她看向德拉科。"你准备好了吗？"

德拉科点点头，抓住她的手。金妮因为他的触碰而抑制住一阵战栗，将她自己的手伸进液体，感觉它拉着她和德拉科进入盆内。

在感觉好像她正在永久坠落后，她轻轻落在一个小房间中。德拉科落到她旁边，只是现在，他们没有握住彼此的手。金妮没有环顾四周就知道她在哪儿。是她在陋居的卧室，在这里被大火夷为平地的前一天晚上。

她感觉德拉科用胳膊肘轻推着她，她看到他正注视着角落里的床。金妮看过去，发现只年轻了两个月的她自己。那时她似乎更健康，仍然生活在家里，她的所有家人都活着。

"这是我所想的时刻？"德拉科问她，他的声音很低。

金妮点点头。"是在伏地魔来的几个小时之前，"她说；她的声音有一秒钟的动摇。

"那么你在做什么？"德拉科问。

金妮刚要回答，这时一只猫头鹰从窗户飞进来。金妮看着年轻的自己跳下床奔向猫头鹰，迅速从它腿上解开信。猫头鹰没有等待回复就离开了。

她感觉德拉科在她身边绷紧了身体。"是波特的信？"他问。

金妮皱着眉，看着自己读信。"我—我不太记得了，"她说。"不，不会是的，因为我最终要去对角巷。"

在金妮可以猜测它来自谁之前，罗恩打开了门。看见活生生的他，金妮发出一声尖叫，想要跑过去拥抱他，德拉科抓住她的胳膊制止了她。"他不是真实的，金妮，"他在她耳边说，让她平静下来。"记得吗？他死了。该死的，我知道这是个坏主意。"

金妮试图挣脱德拉科的束缚去她哥哥那里，但是当她看见他和手里拿着一封信的金妮交谈，理智开始重回。当然，德拉科是对的—这只是一个记忆。金妮在德拉科的紧抓中静止，试图平复自己狂跳的心脏。因为看见她的一个家人，她就几乎迷失—她确定她可以接受看到其他人吗？金妮将思绪抛在脑后，看着罗恩试图从年轻的金妮手中抓取信。

"别这样，罗恩！"金妮说。"妈妈关于试图读我的信说了些什么？"

罗恩再次要抓取它，但是金妮将信塞进了裤子里，让罗恩皱起了脸。"真是成熟了，金，"他说，因为他的失败而撅起嘴。"妈妈一定没有注意到你一周收到了多少封信。我们处于战争中，金。你不能像这样和哈利交流。太冒险了。"

"不是来自哈利的，"金妮说。"来自卢娜。她想要我一会儿在对角巷见她。"

"显然不行，"罗恩说，环抱胳膊。"你知道妈妈不会让你独自外出。"

金妮看着年轻的自己张开嘴想要喊回去，这时，两个人的脑袋伸了进来。当金妮看到是弗雷德和乔治时，她感觉德拉科抓紧了她的胳膊。

"妈妈说下来帮她准备晚餐，"弗雷德说。"你们两个。"

罗恩转向弗雷德，指着金妮。"她认为她可以去对角巷！"

乔治发出一声大笑。"好家伙，金。妈妈真的不会喜欢这个主意。"

"或许如果我们和你一起，你就可以去了。"弗雷德说。"妈妈不会喜欢你独自去的主意。这太冒险了。"

年轻的金妮瞪着三个人。"不，你们不许跟来，我自己完全没事。我上周才去采买食物！"

"那是因为是午时，"弗雷德指出。"我们本来应该有人跟着去，但是我们都有任务。"

金妮张开嘴想要反驳，但是被莫丽在楼下喊他们帮忙晚餐打断了。瞪了他们一眼，金妮推开她的哥哥们，金妮和德拉科被迫跟着。

当他们走下楼梯，金妮发现德拉科看着周围。当他们走进狭小空间，有着不协调家具的起居室时，金妮知道他的脑海中在想什么。但是谢天谢地，德拉科闭着嘴，当他发现她正在看着他时，他对她扬起眉毛。"怎么？"他问。

这时，他们走进忙碌的厨房，金妮被从回答中拯救了出来。当看见她的家人都在一个房间里，她感觉她的心都要碎了，罗恩，弗雷德和乔治在金妮之后走进厨房。她看着她的父母炉子上烹饪晚餐，比尔和查理在摆放盘子。甚至珀西都在帮忙将面包从烤箱里拿出来。她感觉德拉科的手抓住了她的肩膀，这时，金妮才意识到她在哭。

"如果你想，我们可以离开，"德拉科对她说。"或许我们应该—我认为对你来说太多了。"

金妮摇了摇头，擦干泪水。"不，我需要看看这个，"她说。"我需要看见他们—我想念他们。"

德拉科沉默了，但是他没有松开她。金妮将注意力转向她的家人。

"你怎么想要去对角巷？"莫丽对站在罗恩和双胞胎之间的金妮说。莫丽指着双胞胎。"你们两个，去放银器。"

"只是一个小时，"金妮说。"卢娜派猫头鹰给我，说她想要和我一起吃晚餐。你知道，我很久没见她了，妈妈。"

莫丽继续搅拌着炖菜。"那么让她来这儿。我们会给她额外留地方。"

"但是是她的生日，"金妮立刻说。"她需要采访餐馆老板，无论如何，是为了她爸爸想要的文章。"

亚瑟从厨房的隔断抬起头。"我不明白，金。就在两个星期前，那儿才有一场突袭—"

"我上周去了，都没有事，"金妮快速地说。"看，当我在回家的路上时，我甚至可以派猫头鹰给你们，那么你们就会知道我什么时候回来了。"

金妮停下来看着她年轻的自己，然后看向德拉科。"这太古怪了，"她皱着眉说。"我记不起在对角巷发生了什么。我所记得的就到现在，接着就是回来。"

"一定是因为震惊。"德拉科说。他环顾着房间。"看到所有这一切毁灭…要是我或许也忘记了。"他看向金妮。"你为什么选择这段记忆？似乎你几乎在和你家人吵架；我确信你有比这更好的记忆。"

金妮耸了耸肩膀。"我想要看看我最后记得的他们。"她将目光转向她的家人，露出轻柔的微笑。"除却我们的争吵，我如此爱他们。"

德拉科紧紧地抓了一下她，好像要安慰她，金妮也欢迎它。她注视着从衣架上抓起一件斗篷披在身上的自己。当金妮看着自己亲吻她妈妈和爸爸道别，并对她的哥哥们挥手时，她感觉自己又再次哭了起来。如果她知道那天晚上是她最后一次见到他们，那么她会再次拥抱他们所有人。但是如果她知道那天晚上会发生什么，他们都会死，金妮不知道她是否会和他们待在一起。

金妮看着自己走向门口，她知道他们应该跟着或者离开记忆。金妮忽略了自己，继续注视着她的家人，拼命记住关于他们的每一个最后细节。罗恩正在金妮身后怒视着；弗雷德和乔治在用两个餐刀击剑。比尔和查理笑话着他们，甚至珀西都微笑着，尽管他试图表情严肃。

直到看到她的哥哥，金妮才想到一个可怕的问题，她的胃沉了下来。珀西与她的家人疏远了那么久，哪怕在战争开始之后。但是是金妮说服他回家的；她恳求他回家，哪怕只是吃一顿饭。她告诉他在此刻家人的重要性，他们多么需要彼此。

金妮用手捂住嘴；她感觉好像自己要生病了。"哦不，"她咕哝。"哦，梅林，不。"

德拉科将她转过来面对他。"怎么了？"他问，试图看着她的脸。"你生病了？"

金妮几不可见地点了点头，接着德拉科抽出魔杖。一道闪光，他们从她的记忆回到了他的书房。他们一落到地板上，金妮就跪倒在地，将脸埋在手中。

"我杀了他，"她哭道。"他死都是我的错。"

德拉科跪在她面前，抓住她的手，将它们移到一边，但是她没有动。"你在说什么？"他说。"金妮，你知道发生的事情不是你的错。你待在那里不会阻止黑魔王。"

金妮摇了摇头，发出一声抽泣。"是我让珀西那晚回家吃晚餐，"她说。"他一直在魔法部忙着，但是我派猫头鹰给他，告诉他我们需要他来。"金妮抬头看着德拉科。"我那样做了，接着我离开了。我留下他去死。"

德拉科立刻摇了摇头。"但是如果你留下来，你也会死。"他说。

"他在死前会想什么呢？"金妮继续说。"当他周围的所有人被谋杀，他知道如果他没有听我的话，他会安全会怎么样呢？"她发出另一声抽泣，她的身体颤抖着。

在她可以挣扎之前，她感觉德拉科的胳膊环上她，将她拉到他的胸前。但是她一旦在那里，她就将脸埋在他的长袍中，她脆弱的身体被他的胳膊保护着，她不再在乎了。她不在乎他的书桌上有一张她的照片。她不在乎他对她有某些深深的迷恋，她不在乎他现在正在触碰她。她所需要的就是屈服于从他那里感受到的安全，哭泣。

他抱住她颤抖的身体。金妮用手揪住他的长袍，好像上面系着她的性命一般。她认为她可以处理好看见她的家人。她可以每天看着他们的照片；为什么记忆如此不同呢？她开始后悔选择了那个记忆。如果不是他们被谋杀的那个晚上，会不会更容易些呢？因为那晚离开她的家人而产生的负罪感让她又流出了新的泪水。德拉科是对的—如果她留下来，她也会死，但是那样她的家庭就完整了，就像她告诉珀西的一样。

但是就如负罪感的发生一样快，有些东西也在她体内升起。问题开始充满她的脑海，自从他们死了她还没有想起过问的问题，它们都指向正在抱住她的这个人。

金妮松开德拉科的长袍，后退到足够可以看着他的眼睛。"你知道吗？"她问。"你知道我的家人要死吗？"

德拉科沉默着，只是注视着她。她感觉他的胳膊松开了她，让她脆弱。"那真的有关系吗？"他最终说道。

金妮的身体颤抖着，因为他的提问而知道了答案。她吸了口气，努力让自己不哭泣。"只是回答问题，德拉科。你知道我的家人那晚要被谋杀吗？还有我也会死吗？"

这次，德拉科移开了目光，他逃避的目光确定了她的恐惧，让她的胃沉了下来。她很早之前就应该想到了，或许甚至在她在马尔福庄园的第一个晚上，当她得知他对哈利的俘虏和死亡负有责任时。还有在不久之前，她得知他杀了赫敏，或许还虐待或谋杀了她所爱的手无寸铁的其他人。

她感觉到的悲伤和负罪感立刻被愤怒取而代之。她生命中的一切都被毁了，死亡和毁灭无处不在，德拉科也是。或许当他说他赢得她是为了折磨她时，他是对的，因为此时此刻，如此靠近一个毁灭了她爱的所有人的人正在杀死她。她的身体因为所感觉到的愤怒颤抖着；她将手握成拳头，瞪着德拉科。他一定感觉到了，因为他终于看着她的脸。

"金妮—"

金妮扬起手，打了他一巴掌。他的脸偏到了一遍，她看见他震惊的脸和通红的脸颊，她伤害了他，但是这不够。一巴掌不足以让他感受到他让她遭受的每一点疼痛。金妮用拳头捶打他的胸膛，一次又一次。她想要对他尖叫；她想要告诉他她有多恨他。但是她所能做的就是试图伤害他，这却没有让她得到宽慰。

当她开始变得无力捶打他时，她才意识到他一直放任着她。他的手没有放在她身上，试图将她推开，或者试图阻挡她的拳头。他只是跪在那里，接受她所给他的一切，没有说一个字。当她意识到再多的捶打和巴掌都不会让事情变得好起来，眼泪再次落下。这时，她感觉到德拉科再次抱住了她，她所能做的就是放弃挣扎，趴在他的胸前。

她的哭泣慢慢平静，她紧紧抓住他。她因为他所做的事情而憎恨他，她因为从他那里寻求安慰而憎恨自己，但是他是她所剩下的一切了。他让她周围的所有人都死了，让她只有他。

眼泪渐渐停止。金妮在他的长袍中抽着鼻子，意识到现在因为她的哭泣它都湿了。她一知道自己没事了，或者至少比不久之前好多了，她就放开了德拉科。他也放开了她，只是看着她擦干眼睛和泪湿的脸颊。他的沉默让她烦恼，但同时她也欢迎它。

在她可以感受到这种境况的尴尬之前，德拉科站起来，伸出手帮助她。她接过了他的手，他们一旦都站了起来，金妮看着冥想盆。"我想要再看一个记忆。"

德拉科摇了摇头。"显然不行。你今天已经够了。"

"那就是为什么多一点也不会有害，"金妮说。"我只是…我需要脱离这种状况。我看见了我的家人，它比我想象的更加让人心碎，但是我仍然看见了他们，并知道不会再见他们我也会没事。我认为我不会再见他们了，如果我想，但是尽管很难，那是我的结束。"她停下来，吸了口气。"我只是需要看最后一个人，接着我就会答应，我绝不再靠近冥想盆。"

德拉科看着她，然后返回到盆边。"你会答应？"他问。"首先是决不再提他们的名字？"

金妮咬着嘴唇，但是点了点头。"我只是需要做这件事。然后就结束了。"

德拉科沉默了一会儿，只是注视着冥想盆，然后他叹了口气。"那么就做吧。但是我不想看另一个你家人的记忆。我认为你无法接受更多了。"

金妮点点头，走上前来。她将魔杖尖放在她的太阳穴上，冥想了一会儿，抽出一缕银丝，将它放进盆中。在她给德拉科机会看看它是什么之前，她就抓住他的胳膊，触碰液体。

他们在一个黑暗，通风良好的房间落下。有水的味道，但是据金妮所知，周围什么偶读没有。她感觉德拉科的手摸索着她的胳膊，试图找到她。"我们在哪儿？"他问。

金妮张开嘴想要回答，但是这时，一个小火坑中的火焰被点亮，火光充满了房间，或者是充满了一个小房间。只有一张单人床，和上面满是羊皮纸的书桌。墙上挂着地图，但是是墙壁吸引了金妮的注意力。它不是墙纸或任何特殊的墙面材料—是个洞穴。

她看见德拉科环顾四周，接着抬头看着洞顶。"我们在一个洞穴里，"他说。他看着床，指着它。"有张床。洞穴里怎么会有张床？"

但是金妮忽略了他，因为不久，他的问题就会得到回答。就在这时，两个人走进了房间，他们的影子映在墙上。当金妮看见德拉科因为认出这两个人而僵硬身体，她支撑住自己。当她看见哈利和与上个记忆差不多年纪的自己时，她用胳膊环住了自己。

"你不应该在这儿，金，"哈利说，带着她走向书桌。他翻了几张纸，然后坐在椅子中。金妮和她年轻的自己因为他疲惫和病态的样子对他皱起眉。他的脸很苍白，有着大大的眼袋，他还是一样瘦。

年轻的金妮在床上坐下。"自从你来这儿，我就没见过你，"她说。"我知道罗恩和赫敏之前来过这儿，所以别对我那样。"

"但是罗恩和赫敏不是独自来的，"哈利说。"如果有什么事发生—"

"不会的，"金妮说。"哈利，你实际上在陋居的后院。如果我想，可以每天晚上见你。独自在这儿对你不好。"年轻的金妮停下来，环顾房间。"我不喜欢在这儿—你怎么能忍受？"

哈利耸了耸肩。"自从你爸爸装修了它，没那么糟了。你妈妈发现了一个好咒语可以防止蝙蝠出来。"

年轻的金妮从床上跳下来，走向哈利，跪在他面前。她拿过他的手，眉头深锁。"你为什么不能和我们其他人待在陋居？你知道我们都会做你的保密者。"

金妮看着哈利的身体变得僵硬，他松开金妮的手，站了起来。他穿过房间，然后转过身。"你知道我不信任保密着，金，"他说。"在我父母的惨剧之后。"

金妮站起来，看着他踱步。"但是如果你偶尔来吃晚餐—"

哈利停下来，摇了摇头。"太冒险了。你不记得上次我在别人周围发生了什么吗？他们死了。纳威因为和我在一起而死了。"

"那是纳威选择的冒险，"金妮说。"他们无论如何都会杀了他，哈利。他们锁定了所有凤凰社成员为目标。"

但是哈利只是摇了摇头。他环顾着房间，然后将目光转回她。"你不应该在这儿，"他说。"我不能冒险。我不能冒险—"

年轻的金妮穿过房间，用一个吻让他安静下来。金妮感觉德拉科在她身边僵硬起来，自从哈利最初进入房间，她就一直观察着德拉科。他的表情十分僵硬，但是她看见他脸颊的红晕和当他注视这一对爱侣时眼中的怒火。金妮低下头，看见他的手握成拳头颤抖着。她想要触碰他，告诉他没关系，但是在他让她遭受了一切苦难之后，她知道这是她唯一可以恰当报复他的方式。他慢慢受着吧；现在她必须让它值得。

她看向二人，发现金妮推开了他。只是个简短的吻，她知道通常能在他絮絮叨叨时让他安静下来。似乎起作用了，哈利吸了口气，他的身体不太僵硬了。他甚至露出了浅浅的微笑。"我需要那个，"他说。

金妮对他也露出一个微笑，然后拥抱了他。"我想你，哈利，"她说，她将脸埋在他的颈中，声音有些模糊不清。她放开他，看着他的脸。"你要在这儿待多久？"

哈利将手放在她的臀部。他耸了耸肩膀。"直到我能想出些新战略。我现在做什么都没用。我因为战斗而变得越来越虚弱，而伏地魔只是变得更加强大。"哈利叹了口气。"我希望莱姆斯仍然在这儿。他总是擅长想出很多计划。"

"我上周拜访了他的坟墓，"金妮说。"他和其他人的。"哈利张开嘴，但是金妮将手指放在他的嘴唇上。"罗恩和我一起去的，别担心。"

哈利点了点头，接着令两个金妮都惊讶的是，他亲吻了放在他唇上的手指。

"哈利，我—"金妮说，抽回手指。但是她没有机会说什么，哈利就将她拉近，用力地亲吻她。

"好了，"德拉科在她身边咆哮着。他抓住金妮的胳膊。"我们要离开。现在。"

金妮对他沉下脸。"不，"她说，将目光从亲吻的恋人身上移开。"我还没有完事。"

"如果你认为我可以站在这里看着你和波特继续—"

"嫉妒？"金妮嘶嘶地说。她睁大眼睛。这远超于她认为她正在证实的：他对她有感觉，或者至少想要她到会因为他所看到的的而疯狂。

这一定击到了他的痛处，因为德拉科更紧地抓住她，他的脸通红。"为什么我要因为我已经拥有的东西而嫉妒？"

金妮瞪着他，将她的胳膊从他的禁锢中挣脱开。"别碰我，"她厉声说。"我们的约定是看这个记忆，然后我绝不会再看哈利或者提起他。我还没有打算离开，忍着。"

德拉科再次要抓住她的胳膊，但是金妮将他的手打到了一遍。德拉科缩了回去，又再次扑向她，这次是用了两只手。金妮试图推开他，但是他设法用两只胳膊搂住她，紧紧地抱着她。金妮扭动着，试图挣脱。"马尔福，放手，"她说，发现很难呼吸。"你不能让我走。"

"我可以做想做的任何事，"德拉科在她耳边嘶嘶地说，他们的脸现在贴得很近。"你似乎已经忘记了是谁在这儿定规矩，如果你认为你可以左右我—"

"哈利，别。"

金妮和德拉科都停止说话，困惑地看着彼此，然后一起转过头看着已经移到床上的一对爱侣。金妮正躺在床上，她的头发凌乱，哈利在她身上，呼吸沉重。

"什么？"哈利问，然后俯下身再次亲吻她，但是金妮只是将头移到一边。

"我说我不能，"她说。她尝试坐起来，但是哈利的重量将她压了下去。"我无法做你想做的事。"

"但是，金，"哈利说。"你知道我们等了多久吗？你知道我想要多久了吗…我想要…"哈利的声音低了下来，他的脸红了。

这次，金妮设法坐了起来，将哈利推到一边。她用一只手理着头发，避开他的目光。"抱歉，我只是不能，"她说。

哈利一定意识到他被击败了，因为他的肩膀垂了下来，他坐在金妮身边。"没关系，"他说，但是他的声音听上去可不是。他抓住她的手。"或许在战争之后，当一切都结束之后？"

金妮看着自己点了点头，但是发现她的脸上面无表情。她回过头，发现德拉科正在看着她，而不是床上的两个人。她看见他抽出魔杖，噼啪一声，他们回到了书房。

当他们一落到地面上，德拉科就放开了金妮，但是他一直让她站在他面前。"你从来没有告诉过我波特尝试和你做爱，"他说。"当你说你们没有做时，我还以为波特又做了圣人。"

金妮的脸红了，她移开目光。"发生了什么真的有关系吗？"她说。她试图移开，但是德拉科抓住她的胳膊。

"为什么你不和波特上床？"德拉科问，他的声音低沉。

金妮挣扎着，但是德拉科牢牢地攥着她。"我只是没准备好，"她说。"不是所有女孩都会跳上床的，好吗？"

"甚至在你不知道哪天就是你的末日时？"德拉科说。"或者他的？你为什么不想在他死前拥有他？"

"德拉科，放手—"

"你隐藏着什么，"他说。"你和波特之间到底怎么回事？"

金妮瞪着他。"没什么好隐藏的。我只是不想—"

"不想和你自从会说话起就爱着的男人上床？"德拉科打断她。"是的，那可这是太有意思了，特别是因为你只很想和我上床。"

如果金妮可以，她一定打他一巴掌。"你什么也不知道。"她嘶嘶地说。"你不知道作为他的女朋友是什么样，和大难不死的男孩在一起是什么样。人们期望着—我的家人假定着—但是我不能。我只是不能。"

"甚至在他一直乞求你之后？那是什么感觉，金妮，打败黑魔王的人乞求你和他上床，然后你拒绝了他？"

"德拉科，现在放开我。"

"你在将他玩弄于股掌之间吗？"德拉科继续说，逼近她。"你享受不给他可能在他死亡前感受到的唯一好的东西吗？"

眼泪开始充满她的眼睛，但是她拒绝哭泣。"我说了不是那样！"她叫道。"不是那样，现在放开我。我说放开我，该死的！"

"那么告诉我是什么样？"德拉科几乎厉声说。"什么样，金妮？你和波特到底怎么了，你都不让他像他所想要的那样触碰你？"

"我不爱他！"金妮尖叫道，眼泪现在从她眼中流了出来。"我像爱哥哥一样爱他，但是不是那样！我只是…我只是不能。"

德拉科放开她，看着她。"我知道，"这就是他所说的。金妮可以做的就是将她羞愧的脸藏在手中，哭泣。

Ah-another twist to the story! I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter eight is waiting to be edited, and I'm in the middle of nine now, though it's giving me a bit of a brain fart. School is back in session now, so I'm hoping the second half of the semester won't delay my writing.

Thank you for reading, and please review!

Liz21


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight, and several days ahead of schedule! Think of it as a birthday present to Fred and George Weasley—who doesn?t love them? Oh, and expect chapter nine soon as well. Enjoy!

Okay, and when I upload it, some weird symbol appears next to the apostrophes. Here: Draco?s hot. See–weird thingy. So, it came down to going through it now and fixing them all, which I wouldn?t have time to do until tomorrow, and then wouldn?t upload until Tuesday, so I figured you guys would rather look past the weird symbol then wait two more days. I?ll go fix it when I have more time.

**第八章**

金妮盯着盘子里的烤鸭，但是她不饿。事实上，想到食物就令她作呕。她看向正在优雅咬食物的德拉科。在发生的事情之后，他怎么能有胃口？他刚刚发现她不爱哈利，不是像所有人想的那样，他唯一的回应就是吃？

没有拿起叉子，金妮拿起酒杯，希望它能抚平她的紧张。她此刻不能自已；她的思绪运转着，她的身体在颤抖，她所能做的就是喝酒，并看着德拉科吃东西。他甚至没有抬头看她；他只是吃着他的食物，好像她不在同一房间。

他的沉默让她气恼。她认为他会因为她的新闻的乐趣而跳起来，但是他保持面无表情。她认为他会因为知道她从来没让哈利碰过她而走开，但是德拉科甚至没有碰她。当她在他书房哭泣，在吐露她可怕的秘密之后，他所做的就是看着她，然后说是吃晚饭的时间了，好像什么都没有发生。

金妮用力地抓着玻璃杯，喝着酒。她紧张的要命，德拉科的无视一点都没有帮助。他怎么能忽略这样一个好机会去关于哈利取笑她呢，或者伤害她？事实上，经历了这一切，他甚至没有因为这好似是他的胜利而变一下表情；对他来说，哈利最终失去了一切，哪怕是金妮。但他一个字都没有说。

金妮喝完了酒，将杯子放在桌子上，让它再次倒满。接着，她将杯子拿到嘴边，品尝甜美的液体。在因为喝酒而谴责过德拉科后，她开始明白他为什么要喝酒。这给了她些事情做，不用看着德拉科。在一直是她感觉他看着她之后，现在轮到她看着他。金妮几乎要对着酒杯笑起来—局面转换的多么快。

她开始喝第三杯时，她看见德拉科伸手拿起了自己的。他长长的喝了一口，他的目光向她看了一下，如此短暂以至于她几乎没有抓住。愤怒在金妮体内沸腾，凭借酒的帮助，它立刻取代了她的紧张。为什么他甚至不看她？现在真相浮现，她让他恶心？知道她所说的谎言让他困扰？他对她有着病态的迷恋，她现在的感觉好像她才是受到评判的那个人。

但是他怎么敢评判她；他只知道一半事实。他甚至没有给她时间解释为什么她假装爱着哈利并做他的女朋友。她有自己的原因；她有自己的权衡。她已经在脑海中思虑千遍，每次和哈利在一起时。既然秘密已经不再是秘密，她感觉整个故事也应该被展示出来，但是观众只对他想要看的有兴趣。金妮感觉无论此刻她对德拉科说什么，他仍然会用他那双灰眼睛评判她。他会瞪着她，好像她是污秽；他会对她愤怒叫嚷，好像他无法相信他想要她。他不会再如之前一样需要她了。

那个想法让她喝完了第三杯酒。她开始感觉脑袋轻飘飘的，她的脸很热。她注视着手中的杯子，发现她必须集中精力才能思想清明。她试图回忆起她上次吃东西是什么，空腹喝太多酒可不是好主意。但是此时此刻，她不在乎。

德拉科将他的盘子推到一边，这让她的注意力吸引了过去。她看着他将餐巾轻轻压在嘴唇上。金妮怒气冲冲；他那样都看上去很完美。他的一切都是完美的—他的外表，他的头发，甚至他的衣着。他的动作满是优雅，他从不把食物落在桌子上。金妮低头看着他的盘子，发现他的食物仍然留在盘子中，没有被混在一起。这一切都让她难受。

当巧克力奶酪蛋糕被送上来时，她在喝她的第四杯。当金妮看到一个家养小精灵为德拉科的那片倒上甜莓酒，接着又为金妮的也倒了上，她的胃跳动起来。金妮看着她满满的盘子被拿走，换上了甜点，尽管食物看上去很美味，此刻她想避开能清除她身体现在感受到的嗡嗡声的任何东西。如果不是那么粗鲁，她会把盘子推开，但是此刻，她猜想，是否做些不礼貌的事情可以引起德拉科的注意。或许不会。

她看着德拉科优雅地吃着奶酪蛋糕，没让一点碎屑沾到嘴唇上。当她看见他的肩膀绷紧，她知道他意识到了她的注视，但是他或许很久之前就感受到了。金妮喝着酒，突然有一种想要移开目光的感觉，但是发现她没有。她完全被这个男人诱惑了，她因为这个而憎恨他。

她等着他吃完甜点，因为接下来，她知道他不得不面对她了。一旦他不再忙着吃东西，他就不得不理会她。接着，她会告诉他她的故事。接着，她会告诉他为什么她那样对哈利；为什么她对她的所有朋友和家人说谎。她必须让他知道；她必须让他知道她为什么做这一切，否则她感觉自己会裂开。但是更重要的是，她想要他的目光再次落在她身上。她想要他像通常一样看向她，因为只有那时，她才知道她对哈利所做的不是错的。如果德拉科能再次用那双饥渴的眼睛看着她，她会知道她仍然被需要，在这个世界上不是完全孤独的。

当她看见他将盘子推开，她的心跳了起来。她放下酒杯，坐得笔直，等着他看向她。但是他没有—相反，他推开椅子，从桌子旁站起身，好像根本没有人静止坐在他身边。

那就这样。金妮也站了起来，甚至因为突然的动作而摇摆着，但是德拉科没有看她。好像他的餐厅里没有一个微微喝醉的女人，他开始走向门口。金妮在他身后跟着，她的脚步沉重。之前她一直沉默，但不再会了。

"你认为你要去哪儿？"金妮厉声说。她可以听见自己声音中的怒气，只感激她没有喝多到大舌头。她怀疑如果她几乎无法讲话，她是否能走向他。

她等着他停下来回答她，但是令她愤怒的是，他继续走，上了楼梯。"去我的房间，韦斯莱。你为什么不也睡觉去？对我们来说都是漫长的一天。"

金妮对着他的后背目瞪口呆，停下来看着他爬上楼梯。他刚刚叫她什么？他为什么要用她的姓？当惊讶离开了她，德拉科已经消失在视线中。金妮再次愤怒，追赶上他。如果他认为他要从她身边溜走，那会有另一件事情到来。

她跑上楼梯，她的心脏怦怦跳着，但是她忽略了它。甚至她的腿都在随每一个动作而抗议。好像她的身体想要严格遵循德拉科所说的，只是睡过去。她开始后悔喝了太多酒，但是此刻毫无帮助。此刻，她所想的就是看着德拉科。

她接近他的房间，忽略了他给她关于不要进入他房间的警告，她闯了进去。"如果你认为你可以—"

金妮停下话语，盯着面前的德拉科。他正将衬衫拽过头顶，让他光裸的腹部露了出来。金妮的眼睛看着赤裸的皮肤，看着它的坚硬。她的脸颊变红了，她抬起头看着德拉科，发现他也正在看着她，甚至是衬衫仍然在头顶脱了一半。

似乎过了永远之后，他再次动作，将衬衫完全脱下。他将它扔到一边，踢掉鞋子。"你在这儿做什么？"

金妮紧紧闭起眼睛，接着再次睁开，希望将他紧实身体的画面在她脑海中燃烧殆尽。"你为什么无视我？"她问，确保自己看着他的脸而不是下面。

德拉科坐在一把椅子上，弯腰脱袜子。"我没有无视你，韦斯莱。"他将袜子团成球，扔到了衬衫所在的地方。

"有！"金妮叫道。愤怒再次席卷了她。"就有，你刚刚叫我韦斯莱。你为什么不叫我的教名？"

德拉科背靠在椅子上，但是没有看她的脸，他观察着他的手指。"为什么你关心我叫你什么？我认为你不喜欢我叫你金妮。"

"是的，但是那以前也没阻止过你，不是吗？"金妮说。"你表现得不同，我不喜欢。"

德拉科从椅子上站起来，走过她，走向他的更衣室。"我愿意怎么表现就怎么表现，"他一边走一边回头说。"我不明白这怎么和你有关系了，韦斯莱。事实上，我认为你应该很享受我无视你这个主意。"

他穿着一条宽松的灰色短裤走出更衣室。金妮的脸因为再次看见他的身体而灼烧，她的身体因为所看到的感到刺痛。"不是那样，"她说，停了下来。她的声音变得越来越弱，怒火离开了她。"不是那样的。"她摇了摇头，整理自己。她不打算因为德拉科没穿上衣就失去自己的立场。那个想法突然让她困扰。"你为什么总是不穿衬衫走来走去？"她厉声说。

德拉科终于抬头看着她，她认为他看上去被逗乐了，但是只是一会儿。"不喜欢，韦斯莱？那么出去。我甚至不知道你为什么在这儿。"

他再次走过她，想要上床，但是在他可以将自己藏在被子下之前，金妮抓住他的胳膊，止住了他。"因为我说的关于哈利的话，不是吗？"

德拉科停了下来，但是他又开始走。"我才不在乎你是否抛弃了波特。"

"那你为什么不看我？"

没有发出讽刺的评论，德拉科沉默着。金妮感觉他的肌肉在她手中紧绷，她以为他要推开她，这时，他终于看她了。他的眼睛锁定着她的，她感觉一股激流再次冲刷过她的身体。她感觉膝盖发软，但不是以恩爱缠绵的方式。他的眼中有着强烈的东西，吓到她了。

但是她抓着他。"你不想再要我了，是吗？"她不想打断追逐，但是话语就这样脱口而出。她甚至不知道她为什么和他说话；她为什么这么在意。"你想要我只是因为你认为哈利拥有我—你想要我只是因为你嫉妒他。但是现在你知道真相了，哈利从来没有拥有过我，你什么也不想和我做了。"

她意识到德拉科的胸膛起起伏伏，好像他正在做深呼吸来平静自己。如果他没有在看，金妮会笑起来—她正在掌控他。"我认为你会很高兴知道我从来没有爱过他。我以为你会很高兴发现我背叛了你最恨的男人。"

"那就是你想要的？"德拉科终于开口。

金妮看着他。她不再知道她想要什么。在事情搞清楚之前—在她可以假装爱着哈利而将德拉科拒之千里之前，但是现在，真相已经暴露，她发现很难抗争。她想要什么？她看进他的眼睛，接着将目光落在他柔软的唇上。她应该因为他对她失去兴趣而放松，但是这让她感觉空虚。她想要再次被需要。她爱和关心的所有人都死了；世界上没有人会显示对她的喜爱，或者知晓她的存在。没有人，除了站在她面前的这个男人。她必须要在也永远失去他之前将他争取回来。

她又与他对视了一会儿，然后走上前亲吻了他。

她感觉德拉科的身体因为她的触碰而变得僵硬，但是她继续亲吻着他的嘴唇。但是它们没有动，这个吻是冰冷的。她有些意识到这个吻是多么的尴尬，没有欲望，但是这让她吻得更用力。她松开德拉科的胳膊，将胳膊搂上他的脖子，将他拉近。她想要拥有他；她想要他拥有她。她想要被需要。

但是当德拉科一动不动，他的胳膊在身体两侧保持静止，他的嘴唇没有移动，金妮睁开眼睛，发现他正低头看着她，看着她所做的一切。突然，她觉悟到自己在做什么，她实际上正在对一个马尔福投怀送抱，一切都因为她不想孤单。她跳着后退，倒抽着气。"抱歉，"她说，用手捂着嘴咕哝道。她甚至不知道自己为什么道歉—什么都再没意义了。"我不应该那样做—我不应该—"

现在，她除了感觉到困惑还有尴尬。当德拉科面无表情地看着她时，她感觉自己正在碎裂。他甚至想着她刚刚对他投怀送抱吗？她等不及发现是否是这样。她将目光从他身上移开，跑着离开了他的房间，穿过走廊进入她的房间。

当她关上门，她的胸膛很沉重，但是不是因为短跑。她感觉要哭了，但是知道她今天已经哭够了。她想要去坐在她的床上，整理思绪，但是她的家人会看着她，她甚至无法直视他们。她无法再看着他们的眼睛—她几乎无法面对自己。她看向浴室的门，匆忙跑进去。她将水龙头调热，想要灼痛她整个身体，清除她感觉到自己身上的污秽。她真的对一个马尔福投怀送抱了？她之前不是还很厌恶马尔福内心多么想要她吗？这欲望消失了，她不是应该很高兴吗，他不会再因为迷恋而追逐她了？

金妮脱掉衣服，跳到莲蓬头下，几乎没有意识到热水刺痛了她的皮肤。她想要淹死自己；她不认为在她所做的事情之后，她可以面对自己。尤其是德拉科—在对他投怀送抱之后，她要怎么看着他的眼睛。她的心停了下来—因为他不想再要她了，如果他要把她送回监狱呢？他现在知道她实际上有多么可怕和卑鄙，她对他还有什么用处呢？

金妮用胳膊搂住她赤裸的身体，拥抱自己。就好像有人又死了。她感觉好像其他人死了，留下她，也带走了她的快乐；再一次留下她独自一人。但是这次，她要回到监狱独自死去。世界上再没有人会利用她，她要被抛弃，然后死去。

她站在淋浴下，等着热水流出，但是它没有。她花了一些时间才发现它可能被以那种方式施了咒语，当她在模糊的雾气中注意到她的皮肤因为高温而变红，就会让水龙头自动关闭。这红色和左手腕的疤痕很相配，某些直到现在她还拒绝看的东西。

她靠在浴室的墙上注视着伤疤。当她在马尔福庄园被给予第二次生命的机会，她就小心不去看她的手腕，和它代表着什么。在她重建她人生的中间，她几乎已经忘记了这个伤疤。她如此努力地成长、生活和尝试放下，几乎忘记了她曾经试图自杀。

金妮制止了自己—不，不是企图自杀。不是那样的—她从不是那种人。她有自己的原因，就如她根本不爱哈利一样。它们或许不对，它们或许合理，但那是唯一似乎有意义的事情。

金妮走出淋浴，抓了一条毛巾。她很感激镜子是雾蒙蒙的，因为她不想看到自己。厌恶，羞愧，所有其他的消极情绪都聚集在她体内，她不知道她还能再接受多少。

就像她最初待在马尔福庄园的时日。她对德拉科避而不见，只是这次，她在秘密花园消磨时间，而不是图书馆。图书馆只会让她想起德拉科，她不想想他。当她最初爬过地道，看到花和柳树时，她想起德拉科第一次带她来到这个地方，对于他平常的态度来说，他的友善举止多么出奇。但是她依然很感激，一旦她置身于玫瑰和郁金香之中，她发现很容易忘记金发男人，和她对他做的事情。

Flipsy已经知道来花园找她，家养小精灵开始把金妮的饭送到这里。金妮可以在草地上野餐，看着池塘里的鱼游。这让她想起了陋居的夏天，她很高兴发现当她回顾整个生命时，疼痛不那么强烈。她之前的生活被毁灭了，但是或许在冥想盆中看见她的家人之后，她可以解脱。她注意到关于他们的梦正在消失，但是现在，他们被德拉科取代了。一些关于他的梦，与他在午夜拜访她的床那个一样；其他更加令人困惑，处理一场她并不理解的和他的谈话。她将他和哈利混淆了—她梦见她在霍格沃茨的一个空教室，但不是和哈利，而是和德拉科嘴唇紧贴。这种错误的状况让金妮强烈地感觉到是不可能的；德拉科脱去她的格兰芬多长袍，她解开他的斯莱特林领带，这让她想起他们两个不可能在一起，这违背了一切正确的事情，但是这甚至更加让人兴奋。

她因为梦而颤抖着醒来。她仍然可以感觉德拉科的手在她身上，抓着她的臀部，一次又一次地撞击着她。这是第一个他们做爱的梦。似乎如此生动；她记得自己将头后仰，抓着她所坐的桌子边。她不知道那是课桌还是教桌。据她所知，可能是斯内普的，但是她所感觉到的快感足以让她光屁股坐在这个油腻头发男人的工作台上是值得的。

当她醒来，她感觉她的身体受到这个梦怎样的影响，想都没想，她爬下床，走向浴室，一路脱去衣服。赤裸着身体，她爬进空浴缸，将自己置身于一个大一些的水龙头之下，她将热水开到最大。她的手紧抓着浴缸边，支撑着自己，让压力击中她恰当的点。当她到达时，她想着在梦中的德拉科，他的斯莱特林领带解开，头发凌乱。她想着在走廊对面的他是如何，猜想他是否仍然系着领带。她很感激在高潮过后，她是多么疲惫，因为在亲吻他并取得失败后，她不想在午夜去他的卧室。

现在，第二天，她在花园里，试图忘记梦和浴缸一幕。在这个房间里忘记更容易；她可以坐在这里几个小时，甚至忘记她身处马尔福庄园。此时，她可以不再猜测马尔福正在做什么，他是否会将她送回监狱。此刻，她并不真的在意；如果有什么，他将她送回监狱会让她有片刻遐思。或许她离他越远，她就会越少在性方面想要他充满自己的需要。那些需要是什么—它们是一个女人的性需要吗？还是她通过性感觉到她会获得注意？如果他亲吻她，抓住她，抚摸她，会显示他需要她，哪怕它只是通过性。哈利也是那样需要她的—她知道他爱她，但是她也知道他多么想要性。她绝不会因为他的欲望而责备他；他是一个青春期男孩，她是他第一个真正的女朋友。不是说她因为知道她对他有所控制而感到兴奋，但是哈利本身是如此强硬，知道她真正在这段关系中掌握着真正的力量让她惊讶。

当金妮厌倦坐在柳树底下，看着玫瑰喷泉，她开始探索花园深处。房间很大，她感觉好像它被施了咒无限延展。无论她穿过灌木和花走了多远，都没有触碰到任何墙壁，或者任何她处在一个房间的迹象。都是通常的植物和异国情调；有一些她通过药草学认了出来，但是没有一个有生命威胁。

当她走路时，折了一朵雏菊，将它微笑着别在耳后。雏菊是一种简单的花，但是它们一直是她的最爱。它们因为陋居花园里的侏儒很难生长，但是她记得在走过霍格沃茨的场地时，总是会在发中别着一朵雏菊回来。金妮在花丛旁坐下，呼吸着它们的味道。她在这儿很平静，没什么能打扰她。

她注视着有花色花蕊的白色花朵，她用目光数着花瓣。她从花朵看到根部，突然有一种冲动想要用手挖新鲜泥土，亲自种些什么东西。她猜测着花园中是否有空间让她这样做，甚至她想要种的这个房间能否提供她都不知道。她回头看着雏菊，这时，她的目光落在底部。地上有一个小土包鼓了起来。她好奇地伸出手想把它抚平，但是却没有触碰到柔软的泥土，她推到了某个实体的东西。

兴奋在她体内升起。有些东西被埋在雏菊下。跪着俯身向前，她用手挖着鼓起的泥土，只挖了一英寸，她的手就抓住了刚刚感受到的东西。她拉出一个小木头盒子。金妮注视着覆盖泥土的它，睁大眼睛。她小心翼翼地将它弄干净，然后将它放在膝盖上，注视着它。

它是个黑木头盒子，没有雕刻。没有扣锁，当金妮将它打开一厘米时，发现也没有咒语。她可以随意看看里面是什么，看看它为什么被藏起来。

只犹豫了一会儿，她就打开盒子，发现被叠起来的羊皮纸。她轻轻拿起一张，观察着外面。对她来说看上去就是寻常羊皮纸—她通常写学校论文或者给她父母写简讯的那种。她非常轻地打开它，直到它被摊平，布满折痕。写在纸上的潦草字迹，"午夜三点时在温室见我。"

金妮扬起眉毛。她扫视着纸，但是没有日期，没有名字。没有细节，或者其他任何证据表明它是谁写的或者它被送给谁。她甚至抽出魔杖，尝试了几个咒语想要看看是谁写的它，但是什么都没有显示。她将便条放到一边，拿出另外几个，希望有某些暗示。

但它们都是一样的—都是简短便条，说在哪儿见与何时。每张便条中唯一不同的就是地点；两个人似乎绝不会在同一个地方相会两次。当金妮读了一张又一张便条，她的心跳加速。在她手中是在霍格沃茨中发生的一段风流韵事；这毫无疑问。金妮注视着笔迹，试图破译它是男性还是女性的。它很潦草，但是她没有一个哥哥会这样写；更像是匆忙中写的。好像书写者害怕有人会发现他们在写什么。

羊皮纸都散落在她周围，盒子现在空了，金妮看着它。她发现了惊天大秘密—某个不应该被暴露的。金妮将一些泥土从盒子边缘拂去。但是为什么盒子被埋在花园里呢？马尔福庄园里有谁会信任一个花园来保存他们的秘密呢？

金妮的心跳加快。当德拉科对她展示秘密花园时，他曾经告诉过她，他母亲是如何建造它的，并将它对他父亲保密。纳西莎建了这个房间，对她与之结婚的那个男人将它藏起来；她建造它是为了掩藏她的秘密，不让她并不爱的那个男人发现。

金妮的身体想要跳起来跑向纳西莎的肖像画，去问问她和谁保持秘密关系，但是她制止了自己。她怎么能在白天德拉科在周围的时候去肖像画那里？她一边努力思考，一边将每张便条折起来放进盒子里。在确保她将盒子埋在发现它的地方后，她用泥土盖上它，用手抚平表面。她站起身，将手擦干净，提醒自己这个盒子在雏菊下，她返回柳树那里，在那里她可以找到离开的门。

她本就打算不顾德拉科的劝告回到纳西莎的肖像那里，这只给了她更多理由。

当金妮离开秘密花园，外面已经黑了。走廊的灯光很昏暗，金妮猜想德拉科是否已经上床了。问题是在秘密花园消磨时间时，那儿一直是明亮的，她只能根据Flipsy给她送饭来辨别时间。在那儿待了三天后，她的眼睛已经很难适应黑暗了。她抽出魔杖，轻声说"荧光闪烁"，照亮了黑暗的走廊。

她确保走路很轻，不想吸引任何注意力。很感激她穿的是平底鞋而不是高跟鞋，她小步走着，每次经过拐角都会看看周围。她不知道自己是在戒备不被抓到去纳西莎的肖像那里，还是不想在她在德拉科卧室那晚对他所做的事情之后处理他。她认为都有，但是之后，她不想想了。

问题还是找到肖像。似乎永久之前，她遇到了德拉科死去的母亲，她不确定她拐进了哪条走廊。她现在对马尔福庄园的大部分都相当了解，但是她发现如果她不多加注意，她就会迷路。她两次转了错误的拐角，走了回头路。一次她碰到了死路，但是没有一个有肖像的。金妮低声咒骂着。没有撞到德拉科很幸运，她浪费越多时间，她的好运就越可能急转直下。

她认为她正走在正确的道路上，这时，她注意到一幅她已经经过的肖像。这次她大声咒骂着，吵醒了肖像里的人。

"你介意吗？"一个标注着Addion·马尔福的男人说。"我在尝试睡觉。"

金妮对这个男人哼了一声。他很年轻，似乎三十来岁，有着马尔福家族的金发；只不过他的很长，束成了一条马尾。但是他的骨骼结构和他看她的方式让她想起了德拉科，她因为这个而对他生气。

"不，我不介意，"她厉声说。"我不介意是否另一个马尔福对我喊叫，或者批评我，或者无视我。"她怒气冲冲，忽略了Addion·马尔福现在因为她的爆发而惊讶地扬起眉毛。"现在，如果你能告诉我在哪里能找到纳西莎·马尔福的肖像，我会离开，让你睡你的美容觉。"

男人的眉毛慢慢落回了原位，他的脸似乎放松了下来。她感觉他的灰眼睛从她的眼睛打量到她的头发，最终落到她的脸上。"怎样的红发啊，"他说。"你让我想起了一个人。你不会碰巧有韦斯莱血统吧，对吗？"

金妮僵住了。听到一个马尔福如此平静地说出她的姓氏似乎不太对。"我—我是个韦斯莱。"她说。

她以为他会对她嗤之以鼻，或者侮辱她，但是相反，他的脸柔和了，他的嘴角扬起，露出一个真诚的微笑。"是的，我认为你是的，"他说。"不仅是红发，还有当你生气时眼睛闪烁的样子。她也是一样的—她非常火爆，我几乎无法处理她。"

"谁？"金妮问，现在很好奇。关于纳西莎的事情早忘记了。

"麦达内，"他说。"麦达内·韦斯莱。她是一个曾经富有，后来贫穷的男人的女儿。但是那时，我的父亲想要自己更加富有，因此他趁韦斯莱睡着时偷走了他的城堡和金子。" Addion皱着眉。"韦斯莱没有证据说是我父亲做的，因此我父亲逃脱了，但是那时，韦斯莱的妻子，麦达内的母亲因为他们没有钱请医生而死了，世仇就这样爆发。"

"那样啊，"金妮说，"那就是马尔福和韦斯莱憎恨彼此的开始？"

Addion 点点头。"自从那时起，就禁止马尔福和韦斯莱在一起。否则惩罚是死亡。"

金妮注视着男人，注意到他的年纪远不是正常死亡。"你就是那么死的？"她问。"你和麦达内—"

Addion对她露出一个微笑，但是她发现其中没有任何喜悦。"我希望你和年轻的德拉科不要走我们走过的老路，"他说。"我会祈祷历史不要再重演。"

金妮因为德拉科的名字而僵住了。"不，不；我们不是那样的，"她立刻说。"他恨我。"她想说她也多么恨他，但是她不知道那些话是否是个谎言。

Addion对她皱着眉。"自从你到来，肖像之间就有很多低语，"他说。"谈论着生活在这里的敌人，一个韦斯莱，但是令所有人惊讶的是，德拉科对你显而易见的喜爱。"

金妮摇了摇头—她不想听。"但是他现在恨我，"她说。"他—他甚至不想触碰我—"金妮因为尴尬而停下来。

但是Addion只是对她微笑着。"当知道和麦达内在一起就意味着我们的死亡，我也不会触碰她。我如此想要她，却还是认为我恨她，因为那就意味着她会安全。"

"但是他没有让我远离任何，"金妮说。

"除了他自己，" Addion说。

金妮因为他的话睁大眼睛，她的心跳加快。她从肖像画那里后退，环顾四周。视线中的所有马尔福肖像都在眯起眼睛盯着她，眼中充满了明显的恨意。

"我该走了，"她快速说。"很抱歉—我不应该在这里的。"

Addion皱着眉，但是点了点头。"在下一个走廊左转，接着右转，"他说，"接着你就会找到纳西莎的肖像了。"

她几乎没有听见他的话，但是开始走开了。"谢谢你，"她说。她停了下来。"对于你和麦达内之间的事情我很难过。"

"如果你真的难过，"肖像说，"那么请对德拉科小心一些。那种爱是禁忌的，哪怕是现在。"

但是金妮只是看着他，然后沿着走廊离开。那种爱—那种爱不存在，她知道她不必担心那种事情重演。

她一边走，肖像们低语着。她的目光高高抬起—她拒绝看着她知道正在盯着她的几个世纪前的马尔福。她感觉好像她正在走向死囚室，所有人都在盯着她并审判着她。她感觉她正走向一个既定的命运，那些双眼睛都想让她遭受痛苦。

她如Addion说的一样向左转，然后向右转，最终认出了她所在的地方。她走上五级台阶，接着看见了死路，发现纳西莎的肖像再一次空了。

金妮低声咒骂着，但是仍然接近了肖像。"马尔福夫人，"她轻声说。"马尔福夫人，拜托，我需要和你谈谈。回来，在—"

"在什么，韦斯莱？"

金妮尖叫着跳起来。德拉科站在她身后。

金妮的后背靠上了肖像。她被抓了个现行。"你怎么—"

"肖像告诉我，一个韦斯莱在走廊里闲晃，"德拉科说。来自他魔杖的光照亮了他的脸，让他的高颧骨和正对她眯起的眼睛底下蒙上阴影。"他们说你问别人去哪里找我母亲。"

他的声音如此冷静，很可怕。金妮看着他的魔杖，接着是他的脸。似乎都没有威胁，但是她的心跳很快。有些事情不对了—有些事情脱轨了。她正等着德拉科对她尖叫和叫喊，但是他如此克制自己让她更害怕。

"我认为我告诉过你让你远离她。"他说。

金妮抓住她自己的魔杖，但是知道她出可能对他使用，除非她想让它被拿走。"但是我需要和她谈谈，"她说。"我在花园的房间发现了一些她的东西。一些埋在雏菊下面的东西。"

她看见德拉科咬紧了牙关。"别编故事来作为你违背我的借口。"他说。

"但是是真的！"金妮说。"你母亲可以确认—我可以亲自带你看。有一个装满信的盒子。你妈妈—"

有一桩风流韵事？一个德拉科或许不知道的秘密？金妮制止了自己。她挺高告诉德拉科他母亲爱着他父亲以外的人吗；她或许对他不忠？

"德拉科？是你吗？"

金妮转过身，看着相框里的纳西莎，但是金发女人没有看着她。"我的儿子，"纳西莎看着德拉科说。"这么长时间以来，你终于来看我了。"

金妮将头转向德拉科，他的脸变白了。他的眼睛微微突出，因为他魔杖上的光而闪烁着。他一个字也没有说。

金妮看向纳西莎，她终于将目光落到了她身上。"我必须说，我很惊讶你履行了诺言，"纳西莎对她说。"我真的没想到你会找到办法让德拉科拜访我。"

冰冷的恐惧冲刷过她。"不，"金妮摇着头说。"我不是那个意思。那是—"她看向德拉科。"德拉科，我不是为那个来这里的。我没有对你耍把戏—"

德拉科抓住她的手腕，握得紧紧的，打断了她的话。"我们现在离开，"他说。

"但是，德拉科，"纳西莎说，但是德拉科转过身，坚定地穿过走廊，将金妮拖在身后。他抓着她像抓着一个破布娃娃将她拉下楼梯，让她几乎绊倒。她几乎从五级台阶上摔下来，但是她抓住了德拉科，他将她拽了起来。

金妮回头看着肖像。"德拉科，"她说。"德拉科，等等。"

德拉科继续走着，他抓得很紧。金妮试图用空着的那只手推开他。"你弄伤我了，"金妮说。"如果你不放手—"

但是德拉科好像没听到她的话似的。他继续冲过走廊，将她拖在身后。金妮希望她可以看到他的脸，知道他对她有多生气。他会伤害她吗？他会将她永远锁在她的房间吗？违背了他，她的惩罚会是什么呢？

在他们爬上主楼梯之后，走向卧室，金妮认为他会将她扔进她的卧室并把她锁起来，但是他们直接经过了她的卧室。相反，德拉科沿着走廊直走，接着走向尽头，她知道他正带她去他的书房。

他用魔杖敲了敲门书房的门，让它打开。他将金妮推了进去，然后关上身后的门并将它锁上。

金妮让自己站稳，意识到她被困住了。"你打算对我做什么？"她问。

德拉科没有看她也没有回答；他再次抓住她的胳膊，带她走向冥想盆，他用魔杖从太阳穴抽出一缕银丝。

金妮看着他将它放进盆里，在她可以看一眼旋转的记忆之前，德拉科触碰了液体，他们落了进去。

当金妮下落时，她感觉德拉科放开了她。当他们最终触碰到地面，金妮感觉距她几步远的德拉科不像她一样，而是双脚落地的。金妮咒骂着揉着屁股，环顾四周—他们被黑暗笼罩。不—金妮看得更近。他们被穿着黑色长袍的人环绕，他们站得如此靠近，以至于挡住了光线。他们的兜帽都戴着，他们的脸都被盖住了，让她不知道是怎么回事。

金妮看向德拉科，想要寻求解释，但是看见他盯着她的面前。她也看向前，只发现一个穿着黑色长袍的人，但是接着，一圈人散开，另一个穿着黑色长袍的人进入圈子，站在金妮所坐地方的右边。她看着这个人放下兜帽，接着，金妮发出一声刺骨的尖叫。

在她身边，站着伏地魔大人。

Dun dun dun. I?m getting better with these cliffhangers.

In regard to the mention of the scar on Ginny?s wrist, I first brought up the subject in the first chapter:

Her twenty year old body moved again as her breathing accelerated. òRon!ó her voice now yelled. òRon!ó

Her body shifted towards Draco, giving him view of the pink scar on her left wrist. Her breathing settled down after a moment, but she continued to whisper her dead family?s names.

I just wanted to draw that to your attention, so you didn?t think it came out of left field. Throughout the story, I?m merely mention things that will play a huge part later, so pay attention to what you read!

I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**第九章**

金妮看着伏地魔的红眼睛。她想起了那段记忆，她在被带离着火的陋居之后，在发现她的家人死了之后看到的那双红眼睛。金妮尖叫着想要爬开，一边动作一边从地上爬起来。她跑向脸部紧绷的德拉科，抓住他的胳膊，好像他会保护她不受站在他们面前那个怪物的伤害似的。

当她绝望地抓住他，德拉科没有看她，但是他说，"淡定，韦斯莱。他只是个记忆。他不会伤害你的。"

她当然知道，但是她无法阻止自己的心脏在胸膛中狂跳，或者她的眼睛惊恐的睁大。任何人面对那个人—那个东西—怎么能冷静，无论是不是记忆？她将目光从伏地魔身上移开，看向德拉科，他似乎没有难过，也不像他自己。他看上去好像正强迫自己保持冷静；他的身体在她的手下紧绷着。金妮放开手，突然觉得自己很蠢。

"今晚，"伏地魔嘶嘶地说，将金妮的注意力吸引过去，"你们会目睹当你违背你的大人会发生什么。我的话就是你的道路；你的命是我的。谁打破就只能遭受痛苦。让我不高兴没有例外。"他停下来，环顾人群，看进每一张脸。"带她进来。"

人群分开，两个穿着长袍的人影中间带着个人走了进来。金妮根据他们宽大的肩膀猜测那两个人形是男的，他们将架着的人扔到地上，她跪在了伏地魔面前。

"放下你的兜帽，让所有人看看一个失败食死徒的脸。"伏地魔嘶嘶地说。

尽管这个人背对着金妮，她看着这个人放下兜帽，露出一头长长的金发，和德拉科一样的颜色，她抽了口气。"是你妈妈，"她对德拉科说，转向他。但是他好像没听到她说什么；他看着面前的女人。

"你知道你为什么跪在我面前吗，纳西莎·马尔福？"伏地魔问。

纳西莎点了点头。"因为违背了您，离开了我的岗位，"她轻声说。

"还有没有获得凤凰社的信息，"伏地魔嘶嘶地说，"还有哈利·波特。"他停下来，环顾四周。"德拉科，走上前来，站在你可怜的母亲旁边。"

金妮看见一个戴兜帽的人影从人群中走出来，站在纳西莎旁边。她知道那是德拉科，哪怕他戴着兜帽。

"你最初是被分派去做这个任务，"伏地魔对德拉科说。"是你母亲接手了它吗？"

金妮从隐藏的德拉科看到地上的纳西莎。不是真的，金妮想。纳西莎曾经告诉过她，德拉科是从岗位上消失的那个人；她只是帮他掩盖来保护他。纳西莎是为她儿子而死的。

"是的。"德拉科说。

金妮抽了口气，转过身，看着站在她身边的德拉科。她想问他怎么能撒谎；他在宣判自己母亲的死亡，但是当看到德拉科的表情，她失去了言语。他眯起眼睛，手攥成拳头。他的整个身体正在颤抖，他的脸比平常更加苍白。

金妮意识到伏地魔再次讲话了，但是她对德拉科伸出手。"德拉科，"她说，抓住他的肩膀。

德拉科后退。"别碰我。"他气急败坏地说，他的眼睛仍然看着前方。

金妮对他皱着眉，但是是出于遗憾。他正在痛苦。金妮看向头低垂的纳西莎，和站在她旁边戴着兜帽的德拉科，什么都没有做去拯救他母亲。如果是金妮，她会扑到她母亲身上，说伏地魔要先跨过她的尸体。

"你准备好死了吗，纳西莎·马尔福？"伏地魔说。

纳西莎终于抬起头，但是她没有看伏地魔。相反，她看着站在她旁边的儿子的脸。"是的，如果可以，我还会这么做。"

伏地魔咆哮着，纳西莎伸出手，想要触碰她儿子的，这时，伏地魔用魔杖指着她，尖叫道，"阿瓦达索命！"

一道明亮的绿光从他魔杖射出，如此明亮，让金妮闭上了眼睛。当她睁开眼睛，纳西莎已经倒在德拉科的脚下，她的金色长发盖在脸上。观众一个接一个地幻影移形了，直到只有伏地魔和戴着兜帽的德拉科仍然站在纳西莎的尸体旁。

"你最好别走你父母的老路，"伏地魔说，没有等德拉科回答，他消失了。

金妮没有意识到自己正在哭泣，她看着德拉科摘下兜帽，低头看着他死去的母亲。他的脸上没有表情；他没有触碰她，或者将她抱起来带她走。他只是看着，他的胳膊毫无生机地垂在两侧。

当德拉科抓住她的手，金妮跳了起来。她知道是时候离开这个记忆了，看到德拉科苍白脸上的表情，她知道不要争论。她对他点了点头，接着，他们也消失了。

当他们回到书房，德拉科放开她，立刻走到角落里的一个迷你吧台。金妮看着他试图给自己倒一杯白兰地时，手里的杯子晃动着。叹了口气，她走向他，向杯子伸出手。"来，让我做。"

德拉科咆哮着将她甩开。"我不需要你的帮助，韦斯莱，"他厉声说。"尤其是如果它出于同情。"

金妮做了个深呼吸—她知道对他生气是最糟糕的事情。"我只是认为你会需要我的帮助。"

"我说我不需要你，"他嘶嘶地说，用他的身体挡住她的，自己倒白兰地，它从杯中溅了出来。"我不需要你。我不需要她—"

"你妈妈？"金妮问，但是话一出口她就后悔了。

德拉科将白兰地摔在吧台上。"别跟我谈她，"他叫道。他抓住他的杯子，喝了满满一口白兰地。

"但是，"金妮说，发现很难对一个尖叫喝酒的马尔福保持友好。"那么你为什么让我看那个记忆？"

金妮看着他喝完酒，然后更用力地将杯子放下，转向她。尽管她与他靠得很近，德拉科还是靠向她，让金妮后退着远离他。

"那是为了让你不再去她的肖像，"他说。

金妮感觉她的后背撞上了墙。"但是我现在关心的不是纳西莎。"

德拉科发出一声尖利的笑声。"你在试图说你关心我？"他说。"你在试图说在庄园这么久之后，在尖叫和争吵之后，你对我有感觉？"

金妮摇了摇头。"不，不是那样的，"她说。"我只是认为你现在真的很难过并且—"

当德拉科逼近，将一只手放在她脑袋旁边的墙上，金妮僵住了。"并且什么？"他靠向前问。"你认为你能帮我？你认为你会帮助我从我母亲的死上得到救赎？"

"你感觉对它负有责任，"金妮说。"这就是你为什么这么表现—你觉得愧疚。"金妮停下来看着他。"当你说她与你交换了岗位，你对伏地魔撒谎了。"金妮没想引爆他，让他更生气，但是她知道他唯一能接受他母亲死亡的方式就是他面对真相，还有他所扮演的角色。

"闭嘴，"他嘶嘶地说。他靠得更近。"如果你再和我母亲交谈，如果你再提到她的名字—"

"我告诉过你，"金妮说，"她现在不是我脑海中的那个人。"

当她看见德拉科的眼睛一时间睁大，她的心跳了起来—或许她的话说动他了。她知道他需要安慰，但是现在，他像是一条毒蛇，无论他伤得如何，如果你试图帮他，他就只会咬你一口。

"没什么你能为我做的，"德拉科最终说。"没什么可以消除发生过的一切。"

金妮看着他。"我们没什么能做的可以将他们带回来。我们可以做的就是放下。"

"对你来说可是说的容易，"德拉科说，但是他的声音冷静多了。"你不用为你家人的死负责任。"

"珀西呢？"

德拉科摇了摇头。"你没有将珀西拖到那里，绑住他，只是坐在那里看着黑魔王杀了他。"

"但是如果你试图帮助她，你也会被杀死，"金妮说。"你根本没法拯救你母亲。"

"我可以听从指示！"德拉科叫道，用手拍着墙。"如果我像黑魔王命令的一样待在岗位上，这一切就都不会发生了。"

金妮想要问他为什么离开岗位。她想要问是什么事如此重要，让他去违背伏地魔的命令，但是她知道，那类问题只会让事情更糟，会更难让他平复。她甚至不知道她为什么感觉这是她的任务—或许因为在她看了她家人死亡的记忆后，他在那里安慰她吧。

她慢慢伸出手，抓住他的肩膀。德拉科畏缩着她的触碰。"你不能这样责备自己，"她说。"我自己很了解—这不是生存之道。你只会虐待自己。"

"那么我值得这痛苦，"德拉科说，但是他没有像之前一样嘶嘶或气急败坏。"我觉得你会是最赞同的。我杀了你的泥巴种朋友。我找到了波特。我知道你全家人都要死。这样，你还认为我不应该因为杀了我自己的母亲而遭受痛苦吗？"

随着德拉科的话，一股愤怒在金妮体内升起。他是对的—她不应该只是恨他，她还应该很高兴知道他正在痛苦—他赢得的。但是在愤怒周围是其他感情，一切陌生到她甚至不敢去触碰的感情。无论是什么，它很强烈，强迫她透过对他的恨意，看着这个正在她面前崩溃的男人。

她有一种再次吻他的冲动，但是这是作为安慰。或许是因为自从她进入庄园，对她的无私举动，她想要抱住他，像他对她所做的一样，因为那是她所能做的一切。她无法解决这困境；她无法回到过去改变事情。她所能做的就是在这里陪着他，如他为她所做的一般。

她抬起头正要这样做，德拉科靠得这么近，但是她制止了自己。想起昨晚她亲吻他时，关于他表现的记忆。太同意忘记他恨她了。但是他亲自对她说他不想要她，或者需要她。金妮退了回去。

德拉科垂下眉毛，她发现他低头看着她的嘴唇。他知道她想要做什么。"金妮，"他说，但是停了下来。

金妮也放开了他的肩膀。"你是对的，"她说，"我没什么可为你做的，但是那是因为你不让我做。"她轻轻推开他，他不再将她困在墙上。金妮转身，但是他仍然看着墙，好像她仍然站在那里。"但是那不意味着我认为痛苦是你应得的，德拉科。"

金妮观察着他沉默的身形。或许她疯了—或许他活该。或许她在他身边待太久了，不愿意看见他遭受她曾经的痛苦。金妮叹了口气。她感觉探究她对他的新感情有些太迟了，考虑到他已经明确他不再想要她。

当德拉科保持沉默并注视着墙壁，金妮转过身离开，当走过他的桌子时，她停了下来。在桌子上面，是她的照片。

金妮的心跳加快。但是等等—他一定是恨她的。如果他不再想要她，又为什么将她的照片放回去呢？除非…不；金妮摇了摇头。当她对他投怀送抱时，她感觉到他的身体作何回应了。很清楚，他不再想要她，他说了他不需要她。

金妮从桌子和相框旁走开，免得德拉科转过身发现她正在看着它。当她接近门口时，她想要问，如果她碰了门把手是否会震惊，但是找不到话对他说。他对她说的话，对她的身体反应，都与相框一样理不出头绪，想这个只会让她头疼。金妮抽出魔杖，令她惊讶的是，一个简单的阿拉霍洞开咒就将它打开了。最后看了一眼德拉科，她离开了他。

当金妮在第二天早上醒来，她看见的第一个东西是挂在她衣橱门上华丽的米色礼服。她用困倦的眼睛注视着它，试图想出它在这里做什么。在她爬下床之后，她接近裙子近距离观看。它看上去很合她的身材；很上，有小小的上身和垂到屁股下面的裙子。没有肩带，奶油色花边突显了胸部。金妮低下头，看见搭配裙子的鞋。

"Flipsy？"金妮叫道，瞬间，家养小精灵就出现了。"Flipsy，这条裙子在这儿做什么？"

"怎么，它是你的，小姐！" Flipsy微笑着说。"为了舞会！"

金妮目瞪口呆。潘西的舞会—她完全忘了。"别告诉我是今晚。"她说，不再看着裙子。当然，既然她现在想起了它，她挑选裙子似乎是很久以前了。

"是的，小姐。" Flipsy说。"主人说Flipsy要在午餐后帮助你准备。"

金妮的胃沉了下来；她感觉很难受。她一周前就知道她要和德拉科一起去舞会，但是一直似乎很遥远。哪怕她挑选了礼服，她也没勾画出自己穿上它的样子。她甚至希望德拉科会有点理智，意识到她是最不应该被带到舞会的人。

"德拉科在哪儿？"她问Flipsy。或许她仍然可以跟他谈谈，让他带其他人去。

"主人今天出去了，直到舞会前都不会回来。"

金妮咒骂着—他或许是故意这样做的。她开始想极端的计划。或许她可以生病，那么就不必去了。或者她可以扭伤脚踝，就不能跳舞了。但是她想到的一切德拉科都可以用魔法解决。似乎没有办法—她必须要去潘西的舞会，忍受在那儿的每一刻。

金妮看着画室里的老爷钟。差一刻钟七点，德拉科仍然没有回家。金妮低头看着她穿的礼服。如Flipsy所说，在吃过午饭后就开始准备，在用多种香料长久沐浴后，Flipsy为她梳好头发化好妆。成果大大超出金妮预想。她只能将自己描述做漂亮。她感觉像一个lady，穿着迷人的礼服和高跟鞋。她甚至戴了一条珍珠项链和配套的耳环，还有她的妆容和拉成卷的头发，她几乎认不出自己。她甚至认为德拉科没有改变她发色的必要了。

她的脚在鞋子中疼痛，但是她太紧张而坐不住。她在画室里踱步，希望她可以足够放松，至少能够呼吸。她感觉她要赴死。她将要处在一个充满食死徒的房间，充满想要虐待和杀害她的人们。她只能隐藏在一张面具后面，但是如果这个小东西被移开，就真是命中注定了。她开始猜想，如果发生了什么事，德拉科是否会保护她。他会寡不敌众。她是他的都没关系；所有人都会因为看到一个韦斯莱在他们之中而愤怒。

知道斯内普会在那里还有点帮助。自从她上次在庄园中见到他，就没有听到他的消息，她开始猜测，他在她这边是不是根本就是一个玩笑。她能将多少信念放在一个杀了有史以来最伟大巫师的人身上呢？她仍然不知道她是否真的相信斯内普和他站在她这边的声明；此刻她所知的就是，她没有什么其他可失去的了。

她猜想是否这时刻会到来，是否那两个男人会帮助她。她想要带着魔杖，但是她没有地方可以藏它，她不想万一有人看见她带着它而给德拉科带来麻烦。但是接着，她有了另一个想法—一个更深也更邪恶的想法。如果这是德拉科虐待她的计划中的一部分呢？他从开始就这样告诉她，当他没有这样做，她猜想他是否要先给她些安宁快乐，然后再彻底击败她。现在，她知道他不再想要她，他为什么还要忍住做这些事情呢？如果他只是将她带去舞会，将她放在满是食死徒的房间里，然后让他们任意践踏她？

金妮听到身后的一声咳嗽，她转过身。当看见德拉科，她的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。他的头发都梳向后面，就像他的学生时代，他穿着一件黑色的礼服长袍，领子勾着银色的边。当她看见他上上下下地看着她时，关于所有他背叛她的想法都离开了她的脑海。

"你看上去…很好，"他说。"我的意思是，对于一个韦斯莱说，你打理得不错。"

金妮对他眯起眼睛。"你也是，对于一只白鼬。"

德拉科也眯起眼睛，接着走向她。金妮不得不忍住退到墙边的冲动，像她昨晚所做的一样。当他从身后伸出手，金妮畏缩着，等待他的魔杖出现，但是却看见了一个面具。

"这是给你戴的，"他说，"一直戴着。午夜，所有人会摘下他们的面具，但是如果我们到那时还不走，你一定要戴着你的。明白吗？"

金妮看着面具。它是白色的，只是在蜡烛的光芒下闪烁着。"好的，"她说，向它伸出手，但是德拉科将它缩了回去。

"让我来，"他说，在金妮可以说话之前，他靠近她。如此靠近，金妮可以从他身上闻到她曾经在她穿过他的衬衫上的麝香味道。金妮耐心地站着，让德拉科在她的脸上调整面具，他用魔杖将它固定住。

他后退观察着它，点了点头，他从口袋里拿出他自己的面具。它是纯银色的，与他的眼睛相配。没说一句话，金妮从他手中拿过它，走上前将它放在他的脸上。当他低头看着她，她的脸泛起一股红晕；为什么在发生了一切之后，她还对他这种表现？

当金妮调整面具时，她的手擦过德拉科的脸颊。她感觉这是自从她吻他后她与他靠得最近的一次。尽管她不再对他投怀送抱，她仍然感觉需要被他触碰的相同需要。

当面具放好，金妮后退，转过身避开德拉科的注视。"那我们可以走了？"她一边走向门口一边问。

"等等—你的头发，"德拉科说，在金妮转身之前，她感觉头顶突然一股冷流。她看向门口的镜子，不是红色的卷发，它们变成了深棕色。

金妮拉出一缕发卷，看着它们的颜色。她看着镜子里的自己，认为她现在的发色比红发更适合现在穿的裙子。她不惊讶德拉科挑选了这个颜色。在昨晚之后，将她变成金发只会让他想起他母亲。

"还有一件事，"德拉科说。在金妮问是什么值钱，德拉科打了个响指，Flipsy拿着一副手套出现了。德拉科从家养小精灵手中接过它们，递给金妮。

金妮看着手套，然后接过它们。她发现它们是白色的夜晚手套，像她的面具一样闪烁。它们很长，金妮知道它们可以到胳膊肘。她困惑地抬头看着德拉科。"手套做什么的？"

当她看见他低头看着她的手腕，她的胃沉了下来。"我猜你会想盖住它。"

在金妮可以制止自己之前；她低头看着左手腕上的伤疤。她唯一一次考虑它是在对德拉科投怀送抱之后的冲澡中。她从来没有想过德拉科也会想到它。

突然，金妮很想盖住这道伤疤。它让她焦躁，知道德拉科可以看见他，还有他或许怎样想她，让她感觉赤裸裸的。"它让你困扰？"她问，她忍住不将手套戴上藏起它。

德拉科的眼睛看向她的。"我只是不想认为认为我的女伴是个想自杀的人，就是那样。"

金妮张大嘴。"你怎么敢！我才不是—"

"你在监狱时割腕。如果那不是自杀—"

"我没有选择！"金妮叫道。"不是那样就是被谋杀！"

德拉科皱着眉。"你在说什么？"

但是在金妮可以回答之前，老爷钟响了，宣告着现在八点整。德拉科咒骂着走向门口。"看，快戴上那该死的手套。我们要走了—我们迟到了。"

金妮看着他离去的背影，皱着眉将手套戴上，跟在后面。戴上手套让她感觉更加舒服，能将伤疤从德拉科的目光中藏起来，这甚至让她更生气。她不在意其他人怎么想她，但是如果德拉科认为她是个有自杀倾向的人…

她用手提起裙子，急忙跟上德拉科。她不想看不见他。

他们幻影移形到达潘西家前面的草坪，前面是一个没有马尔福庄园大，但仍然很巨大的庄园。马车在外围是灯柱的圆形车道上停放；人们穿着礼服长袍和礼服正从中下来，走进打开的双扇门。一些人在充满玫瑰花丛的小精灵之中寒暄着，一些坐在一个喷泉旁边石头雕刻的座位上，喝着杯子里的香槟。黑色石头庄园的窗户全都亮着，让光线照亮了前面的草坪和夜空。

在确保她的面具在原位后，德拉科抓住金妮的胳膊，将它塞进他的胳膊下面，带着他们走向前门。金妮试图不去想德拉科挽着她就好像—她知道那只是为了表面。兴奋混杂着焦虑；这是她的第一个舞会，她心中的小女孩喜欢她所穿的礼服，并想象着一整晚的舞蹈—哪怕是和德拉科—但是焦虑提醒着她自己是谁，她周围又是谁。

"我不想你对任何人说话，"当他们靠近门口时，德拉科低声咕哝。"一直待在我身边。还有—"

金妮握紧挽着她的胳膊。"我知道，德拉科。虽然违背你的意愿很有趣，我会真的想做些什么为自己吸引注意力吗？"

德拉科看向她，金妮诅咒着他所戴的面具。它隐藏了所有面部表情，除了他嘴唇的微皱和他眼中的坚硬表情。他看上去好像要说些什么，但是他们沉默地走上通往前门的楼梯。

一个宽阔的大块头男人站在门口。他戴着一个绿色面具，穿着非常简单的灰色长袍。德拉科与金妮在门口停下，将潘西的邀请函递给这个男人。男人看了看它，又看了看德拉科，然后点点头。但是在德拉科走开前，男人看向了金妮。

"我还以为你会带那个韦斯莱女孩来。"男人咕哝。

金妮立刻因为她的名字被提起而僵硬，她感觉德拉科的身体也抽搐了一下。"你真的认为我会做那种事情，克拉布？"德拉科问。他紧紧抓住金妮。"朗达是比那个韦斯莱垃圾好多了的女伴。"

克拉布赞同地点点头，德拉科拉着金妮从门口走开。当他们走出可听范围，金妮转向德拉科。"朗达？那是个什么名字？"

令金妮惊讶的是，德拉科微笑着。"如果你要有个假名字，我们为什么不能找些乐子呢？"

金妮试图咬着嘴唇，但是一抹微笑出现在她的脸上。"我更喜欢性感些的，比如维多利亚，或Rhiannon。"

"或者我可以叫你Candy，或者保留红发叫你Rogue（为恶棍）。"

微笑还不够厉害，金妮发出了一声大笑，吸引了几个人的目光。金妮脸红着捂上她微笑的嘴。可以和德拉科一起笑，这温暖了她，不会让她想起他不再想要她。"人们会认为我是个娼妓。"

"呃，那么这儿，"德拉科说着放开她的胳膊，从一个经过的侍者的托盘中拿了两杯香槟。他递给她一杯。"我听到淫妇们很享受她们的宴饮。"

金妮瞪了他一眼，如果她没有穿着华丽的礼服置身于盛大的派对中，她一定会对他吐出舌头。相反，金妮接过杯子，喝了一口，感觉冒着泡滑下她的喉咙。

德拉科再次将胳膊伸给她，对舞厅的方向点点头。"你准备好进狮子坑了吗？"

"更像是蛇，"金妮说着，将空着的手挽上他的。他们到达门口，几对人站在那里，但是当他们看见德拉科，就立刻让开了路。金妮低声笑着—她猜，以德拉科那么亮的头发，哪怕他戴着面具，任何人都能认出他来。要不，怎么会他走到哪里都会戴着一股傲慢的空气，好像他拥有这个地方，这是他举办的派对。

当他们走过人们，他们从德拉科看到金妮，这让她移开目光看着地面。她知道她的眼睛是浅棕色的，但是她不知道化妆能掩盖多少她的雀斑，它可总是象征着韦斯莱。她低声诅咒着，喝了一口香槟—她应该让德拉科也藏起雀斑。

当他们到达舞厅，金妮咬着舌头免得自己抽气，或者甚至表现出深受触动。它和德拉科的舞厅一样大，只是充满了跳舞的人和交谈的人群。枝形吊灯覆盖了天花板，横幅和帷幔是银色和绿色的，从天花板上挂下来，挂在墙上。房间的角落里有一个小乐队在演奏华尔兹，一打的侍者和女侍者端着饮料和开胃小吃的托盘。但是让金妮最印象深刻的是人们看上去的样子—房间里的每个女人都穿着看上去价值陋居的礼服，每个男人都很优雅。每个人的头发都梳得非常完美，他们甚至优雅地跳着舞。只是看着他们都让她气馁，让她想起她是谁，她是怎样被带来的。她猜想，是否她的礼服和面具可以隐藏起她是一个韦斯莱的事实。

金妮很愿意将自己隐藏在角落里，远离所有与她如此不同的人们，但德拉科带领着他们走向人群。"我要走几圈，假装我很高兴看到所有人。"他在她耳边说。

金妮因为他的呼吸喷薄在她的皮肤上的感觉而颤抖着。"但是你怎么能分辨谁是谁？所有人都隐藏在面具之下。"

"哦，有其他方式。"他指向左边。"看见那个旁边围着三个金发女人的男人了吗？那是费林顿。传闻他现在已经订婚了，但是那不会阻止他做一个下流的花花公子。如果我是你，我会小心他。"

金妮赞同地点点头。她记得在学校时的费林顿，在学校地牢时，当没有人在周围时，他会将女孩们逼到角落。"帕金森呢？"她问。那是另一个她想小心的人，尤其是在她们在长袍店的上一次狭路相逢之后。

"她总是穿一些褶边的粉色裙子，"德拉科对一群人点着头，一边说。"只有梅林才知道，只要让我看到她就感觉很恶心。"

金妮因为这句侮辱而发出笑声，德拉科低头看着她。他自顾自地笑着，这个表情温暖了金妮的身体。突然，她变得非常无畏，想利用德拉科的好心情，她紧紧拽住德拉科的胳膊，将他拉近她的身体，无法制止自己。或许这就是派对和看见一对对人的氛围，或者是她的眩晕让她想起她第一次和男孩跳舞。或许是香槟已经到达了她的脑袋，或许看见德拉科看上去多么英俊，并将他挎在臂弯。或许只是在此时此刻，是自从他发现她不爱哈利后，他对她最多注意的时刻，她多么想念它。

她听见德拉科的呼吸停滞了一下，一时间，金妮害怕他会推开，但是相反，他低头看着她，他的眼睛因为惊讶而睁圆。金妮再次诅咒他所戴的面具，猜想他的脸因为她的突然动作会露出什么表情，他的脑海中正在想什么。金妮想着他桌子上她的照片—他对她的兴趣像她所想的那么多吗？

德拉科舔了舔嘴唇。"金妮—"

"哦，看看谁来了。"

德拉科和金妮跳着分开，看向前方。潘西站在他们面前，如德拉科的预测，穿着一件粉色礼服。她将双臂环抱在胸前，撅着屁股，金妮知道在她的面具下面，她正在怒目而视。

"晚上好，潘西，"德拉科说。"派对看上去不错啊。"

但是潘西忽略了德拉科的话，而是看着金妮。"这个小荡妇是谁，德拉科？我希望不要是费林顿的女孩之一。"

金妮的脸红了，她配合着潘西的怒目。她感觉德拉科伸出胳膊搂住她的腰，但是她猜想那是否只是防止她撕烂潘西的脸。"这是朗达，"德拉科说，"如果你不叫她小荡妇，我会很感激。她很顽强独立。"

金妮看着潘西上上下下地打量她。"你喜欢那些顽强的，不是吗，德拉科？"她转来看着德拉科。"那就是韦斯莱女孩吸引你的地方，不是吗？"

她感觉好像她的心要停止跳动了。他们刚刚到达，她就已经被提及两次了。她感觉德拉科也变得僵硬，就如刚刚克拉布提起她时一样。"别告诉我你嫉妒那个韦斯莱垃圾，"德拉科对潘西说。"甚至那对你很低级，潘西。"

金妮感觉好像一个战士，要知道，她曾经可给过潘西一个黑眼圈，因为现在看着她就让她怒火猛涨，甚至金妮都感觉到了她的暗示。她抓住德拉科的胳膊，希望暗示他她想离开，但是她的动作只是吸引了潘西的目光。

"我希望你知道你有某个严峻的竞争者，"潘西对她说，"不是我。我确信德拉科没告诉过你他养在他庄园内的宠物吧？"

"够了，潘西，"德拉科咆哮。

潘西的眼睛对德拉科闪烁着。"别告诉我朗达还不知道韦斯莱？"潘西发出笑声。"我的天，你是打算将韦斯莱据为己有啊，不是吗？我相当惊讶你没有带她来做你的女伴，但是我认为你讨厌分享她，不是吗？"她对德拉科笑着。"真羞愧啊，因为我知道费林顿会很兴奋去和她玩。"

"如果你不立刻闭上嘴，我保证你会后悔。"德拉科咬牙切齿地说。金妮感觉他因为愤怒而摇晃着。"我之前告诉过你，我怎么对待韦斯莱是我的事，你最好管好你自己的事，别再谈论她。"

潘西的笑容消失了，但是她的瞪视仍然在。"你不能对女主人那样说话。"

德拉科向前走了一步，将金妮留在一边。"你忘了我是谁，"德拉科说，"我对你掌握着什么样的权力。如我所说，那你最好别再提起韦斯莱。"

潘西站在原地，但只是一会儿，接着她后退。她看向金妮说，"和他在一起可要好运了；他是个混蛋，"接着，她怒气冲冲地走开了。

当她看着潘西作罢，金妮松了口气，对回到她身边的德拉科露出一个浅浅的微笑。"呃，那不算太糟，对吗？"

德拉科发出一声尖笑，吸引了一些人转过头看他们。德拉科瞪着他们，让他们转开了头。"这就是我讨厌这些派对的原因，"他说，将杯子里的酒喝光。"我搞不定潘西这个婊子，也搞不定这儿的其他蠢货。"他将空杯子放在一个经过的托盘上，又拿了一个满的。

金妮看着他喝着他的第二杯。"我们现在需要的就是你喝多了，将帘子点上火。"

"那会给这个枯燥的派对增添些兴奋，"德拉科笑着说，让金妮也笑了起来。

但是接着，德拉科的微笑消失了，在金妮可以问怎么回事之前，她听见有人在她身后说话，"我不知道你的女伴是谁，马尔福，但是她从后面看上去相当漂亮。"

金妮厌恶地转过身，看见费林顿正上上下下地打量着她。她立刻后退到德拉科所在的地方，当他伸出胳膊搂住她的腰，她感觉到有点放松。

"如果你不那样对我的女伴谈话，我会很感激，"德拉科咆哮。"尤其是你的未婚妻在这么近的情况下。"

金妮看向费林顿后面，很惊讶地看见一个矮小的金发女人站在那里。她穿着一件深蓝色的闪光长袍，戴着一个浅蓝色面具。这个女人的头低垂，盯着地板，没有意识到费林顿所说的冒犯了她。事实上，她似乎没有表情，表现得好像周围根本没有派对。

费林顿回头看着沉默的女人，笑了起来。"就好像她会说什么似的，"他说，看着德拉科。接着，他的目光又滑向金妮。"事实上，我可以立刻就追求你的女伴，什么都不会发生。我的未婚妻知道她的地位。"

金妮无法隐藏脸上的厌恶，但是费林顿似乎不介意。他再次上下打量着她。"她真是个美人儿，马尔福。你从哪拣来她的？"

德拉科紧紧地揽住她。"我不知道这关你什么事，"德拉科说。"我没有拣来她，不像你对你的婊子们所做的。"

费林顿耸了耸肩，好像德拉科说的是事实。"你叫什么名字，甜心？"他问金妮。

在金妮回答之前，德拉科说，"是朗达。"

费林顿看了一眼德拉科，然后又看向金妮。"你也为她回答，马尔福？我猜你会因为那种力量而兴奋—相当有力的玩意儿，不是吗？你应该尝试将她绑在床上—那才是乐趣所在。"

每次费林顿张开嘴让金妮感受到的憎恨和厌恶终于沸腾了。"你真恶心，"她忍不住说。

费林顿的眼睛睁大，德拉科松开她，转身看着她，但是吸引金妮注意力的是费林顿旁边的金发女人也将目光转向了她。金妮感觉好像与她的蓝眼睛目光相接；她感觉因为这个女人的目光，一股冷静的感觉向她袭来，就好像她正看着她在意的某个人。

当费林顿走向前，目光接触断掉了。"你怎么敢，你个小—"

德拉科跨到金妮身前，为她挡住费林顿。"费林顿，我可不敢保证，"德拉科咆哮道。"如果你将一只手放在她身上—"

"你怎么能让那个荡妇说她想说的？"费林顿厉声说。"你不知道女人唯一的位置是床上吗？"

金妮希望她可以看见德拉科脸上的表情；她很愤怒。"就因为你对待女人像物件，不意味着我也是。"德拉科说。

"是吗？"费林顿回应。金妮绕过德拉科，看见他的脸通红。"我已经听到你将韦斯莱女孩养在你庄园里的流言。我确信你对她找了各种乐子。"费林顿靠近一步，现在与德拉科面对面。"告诉我，马尔福，你对她展示了作为一个背叛者会怎么样吗？"

"我对韦斯莱做什么是我的事—"

"如果你没有，那么让我来，"费林顿说。"她在监狱时，我就一直试图得到她，但是你该死的守卫从来不让我碰她。"他的脸上露出笑容。"但是我得到了她的朋友。"

德拉科扑向费林顿，但是金妮扔下杯子，抓住他的胳膊，抱住他的后背，不让他打他。"德拉科，别，别在这儿，"金妮乞求着，挣扎着抓住他。她知道德拉科更强壮，可以轻易地推开她，但是她仍然抱着他。不是在保护费林顿—如果可以，她会亲自扇他—但是一场战斗只会吸引注意力，那是她最不需要的事情。她感觉每次她的名字被提起，都靠着运气险险没有被注意，但是如果整个舞厅都注视着她，她知道总会有人认出来她到底是谁。

费林顿发出大笑。"男人，你真是可怜，马尔福。被你的女人阻拦？"他转过身，一边笑着一边走开，他的未婚妻跟在他身后。

当费林顿走开，德拉科的身体再次猝然一动，接着，他转向金妮。"你为什么那样做？"他愤怒叫嚷，他的脸因为愤怒而粉红。

金妮用眼角看见几个人看着他们。"德拉科，求求你，有人在看。"

德拉科看向人们，瞪着他们，直到他们移开目光。"那就是你那么担心的？"德拉科说。"好吧—跟着我。"

在金妮说话之前，德拉科抓住她的手，将她拉在身后。他带着他们走出舞厅，来到走廊。他穿过前门，没有对克拉布说一句话，来到外面。金妮以为他们会去幻影移形点，但是德拉科拉着她左转，穿过一些人和玫瑰花从，来到现在空着的花园边缘。

他立刻松开她，坐在一张雕刻的长椅上。金妮揉着她的手；因为德拉科紧紧抓着她而酸痛。金妮看着德拉科气得冒烟，接着将面具摘下来扔到草坪上。

"这真是个坏主意，"他说。"我不应该来。"他看向金妮。"你怎么能那样抓住我？你听到他说的了—他强暴了你的泥巴种朋友。"

金妮的胃骤然下落。"但是你之前说过，赫敏和我一样被保护着。"

德拉科用手穿过头发。"克拉布和高尔的工作指示看着你—我只是将格兰杰放进你的监狱里来安慰你。"

"但是，"金妮说，在德拉科身边坐下。"费林顿从来没有进入我们的牢房。赫敏也没对我说过任何—"

德拉科摇了摇头。"那不再重要了，"他说。他将手放下，无声地看着前方。

但是对金妮很重要。赫敏被费林顿强暴了这个想法让她恶心。金妮戴着手套的手捂住嘴。她在监狱待着时，一直很感激的就是她和赫敏都没有被碰。她度过无眠的夜晚听着女人哭泣和尖叫，她一直等着有男人来到她们的牢房，但是没有。那么费林顿是怎么得到赫敏的，金妮不知道，但是她的朋友经历过那种事情的想法让金妮的胃猛烈地搅动着。金妮立刻站了起来。"我需要去卫生间。"她在手中咕哝。

德拉科扬起眉毛，他慢慢站起来。"你还好吗？"

赫敏被费林顿挟制的画面穿过她的脑海，金妮立刻摇了摇头。眼泪充满了她的眼眶。"我需要，"这是她所能说的全部。她需要马桶；她需要呼吸。她需要踢费林顿的腿间，用力到他再也不能强暴其他女人。

德拉科一定明白她，因为他拉起她空着的手，带她走出花园，回到房子。他冲过问他面具哪儿去了的克拉布，走过走廊。他停在一扇门前，放开她的手。"这儿，"他说，对门点着头。他的手触碰她的脸颊。"你很苍白—你—"

但是金妮没等听他要问什么。她跑过门，进入一个带着浮华镜子和一张沙发的房间，然后穿过另一扇门，里面有一个马桶和洗手池。没有锁门，她趴在马桶上，干呕着。她试图平静自己；她的心怦怦直跳，她的胃扭曲着，她几乎不能呼吸。她感觉一股晕眩穿过她—她忍不住想起可怜的赫敏。但是不可能—费林顿什么时候强暴的她呢？他怎么抓住她而不让金妮知道？毫无疑问，德拉科应该知道些事情。

很明显，什么都没有想明白，金妮从马桶上站起来，试图平复呼吸。她的整个身体都感觉虚弱无力。她感觉好像刚跑完一英里；甚至她的前额都汗湿了。金妮摘下面具，在水池润湿她的脸。她需要让自己平静下来。

"你好，金妮。"

金妮倒抽了一口气，跳离了水池。房间的门口站着费林顿的未婚妻。

金妮够向在台子上的面具，但是知道太晚了。"拜托，别告诉任何人我是谁，"她乞求。她的伪装被毁了—她被看见了。如何阻止这个女人告诉所有人洗手间里有个韦斯莱的想法在她脑海中转动，但是没有魔杖，她没法阻止她。费林顿的未婚妻会告诉所有人，他们会冲进来，费林顿和潘西还有所有想要伤害她的人。

金发女人微笑着，但是她似乎很悲伤。"你不知道我是谁吗，金妮？"

金妮摇了摇头，她看见女人摘下了她的面具。金妮的面具因为震惊而从手中掉了下来，她注视着她的脸。

站在她面前的，是卢娜。

Dun dun dun! Add twist and insert yet another cliff hanger. Mwuhahah.

*cough* sorry, I got carried away. This chapter was a biggie-8 pages more than it usually is. I updated earlier then usual, and hope to get chapter ten done this weekend.

I hope you enjoyed, and please review.

Liz21


	10. Chapter 10

**第十章**

时间似乎放慢了。金妮意识到她正盯着卢娜的脸，一个她在霍格沃茨时最好的朋友，但是她因为震惊而僵住了。百万个问题倾泻到她的脑海中。为什么卢娜会在舞会上？她真的是费林顿的未婚妻？在金妮被监禁之后，她发生了什么？

金妮开始感觉自己的腿向卢娜移动。"怎么，"这就是金妮所能说的。"怎么…"接着，她感觉自己完全感情失控。她跑完剩下的距离，扑向卢娜，抱着她。"哦，卢娜，"金妮哭泣道，意识到又涌起了一波新的泪水。"你还活着。我以为你—"她以为什么？她在监狱时，她听到关于外面世界的唯一新闻就是哈利的死亡。她经常想着她的所有朋友们，想着他们是否有些仍然活着，隐藏在某处，但是她一直做最坏打算。毕竟，这是战争的真实。

金妮放开她，看着卢娜茫然的脸。"卢娜，你见到我不兴奋吗？"金妮问，试图让自己不再哭泣。不久之前，她在世界上还是完全独自一人，只有斯内普站在她这边，现在，卢娜回来了。尽管卢娜从来没有参与凤凰社，她仍然帮助了许多，作为她父亲杂志的一名记者能做的一切。她有许多资源，认识一些食死徒，通过他们，她可以找到一些重要信息，比如他们接下来什么时候要袭击哪里。现在，在一个充满食死徒的庄园里，金妮不再孤独了。

卢娜对她眨着眼。"当我知道你在这儿时，很难说我是高兴的，"卢娜几乎是低语着说。"你真的和马尔福在一起？"

金妮因为卢娜的措辞而犹豫了一下—她的话听上去好像他们是一对。"你没听说吗？德拉科将我作为一个奖励赢得了我。我自从那时起就一直和他生活在一起。"

卢娜轻轻地点了点头。"那很有趣，"她说，"你怎么能叫他的教名，费林顿一直在尝试让我这样做，但是我只是没有兴趣这样做。"

金妮捂住嘴。她真的叫了德拉科的教名，尤其是对卢娜？"那没什么意思，"金妮立刻说。"只是他命令我做的。"

"我从他身上感觉到了某些强大的东西，"卢娜说。她看着金妮的眼睛。"当费林顿骚扰你时，我可以感觉到。马尔福不只是愤怒。他有占有欲。"

金妮想要大笑。"那只是因为他拥有我，"金妮说。"你知道男人对他们的财产是怎么样—"

"我认为他爱你。"

这次，金妮感觉好像她的身体冻僵了。一切似乎都慢了下来，除了她狂野跳动的心。"那个，"她说，"那不可能。德拉科恨我。"

卢娜对金妮露出一个微笑，让她心碎。"被敌人爱比恨更好。"

金妮看着卢娜移开目光。当她不再看，金妮低下头看着她的左手，发现她的手指上有一枚巨大的钻戒。"卢娜，"她慢慢地说，"你怎么了？你为什么和费林顿一起？那不可能。"

当卢娜转向她，金妮几乎倒抽了口气，她发现眼泪从她的眼中落下。在整个战争中，她从没见过卢娜哭。从来没见过她的精神被打垮。

"他做的…一些事产生的结果，"卢娜说。

响起了敲门声。"金妮？"是德拉科的声音。"你还好吗？"

金妮将头转向门口。"啊—是的！"德拉科知道卢娜和她一起在里面吗？他甚至知道卢娜是费林顿的未婚妻吗？"我马上出来！"

卢娜再次微笑着，尽管她仍然在哭泣。"他关心着你，真好。你一定从未接受过这个假定，金妮。有比与一个食死徒生活在一起更糟糕的事情。"

金妮摇了摇头。"我不明白，"她说。"你要和费林顿结婚了—毫无疑问，他一定对你有感情。"

卢娜叹了口气，将手放在肚子上。"他所关心的唯一东西，是属于他的。"

金妮想要再次摇头，问卢娜个明白，这时，她的目光落在卢娜的受伤。卢娜穿着的裙子不像其他人那样贴身，在肚子周围有些松。但是当卢娜将手贴在她的皮肤上时，金妮注意到这个年轻女人不像她记忆中的那样瘦小。卢娜总是很瘦，没有曲线，没有肚子，不像她现在的样子。她的肚子有一点龙骑，但是看到这足够让金妮坠入冰冷的恐惧。

这时，她想起了费林顿说的话。"但是我得到了她的朋友。"

金妮感觉到她的眼睛因为泪水而刺痛，她捂住了嘴。卢娜一定知道她在想什么，因为她羞愧地低下了头。"哦，卢娜，"金妮情圣说。"他不…他不…"

"如果他知道我会怀孕，我想他不会碰我的。"卢娜说，盯着她的脚。"我像你一样被囚禁，但是我一到达，就被关在一间私人牢房里，直供费林顿…使用。"她抬头看着金妮。"他说他在霍格沃茨时就一直喜欢我的头发，只想自己触碰它。"

金妮摇着头。"那个可怕的男人，"她说。愤怒立刻取代了悲伤。"他怎么敢认为他可以…"但是金妮不能说他做了什么，不能对卢娜说。她怎么能对这个可怜的女孩证实这样可怕的事实？她几乎不能接受费林顿强暴赫敏的主意，但是这对她来说更容易，因为金妮知道这个女孩已经死了，再也不能解决它。但是费林顿的意思是金妮的另一个朋友，一个活生生站在这里的朋友，金妮只想将他碎尸万段。

"当他发现我怀孕了，他说他不想让他的孩子成为私生子，"卢娜轻声说。她看向一边，好像看着某些重要的东西。"我开始猜想什么样的人生会更糟—做牢房里的囚犯，还是被囚禁在他的家和床上。"她停下来，紧紧捂着她的肚子。"我不想将孩子带来这样的世界上。"

"有人知道吗？"金妮几乎无法想象潘西知道，还毫无疑义。

卢娜点点头。"大多数人知道，"她说。"当马尔福带你回到庄园，话就传开了。在他那样做之后，越来越多的食死徒承认要做相同的事情。只是，他们没有人像马尔福在意你一样在意他们占有的女人。"

又响起了敲门声。金妮跳起来抓着面具。"我就来了，德拉科，等等。"金妮匆忙地将面具放回原位，在对着镜子确保它没问题后，她转向卢娜。"我很抱歉，但是我必须走了，"她说。"我什么时候能再见你？德拉科肯定会让你来访庄园的。"

卢娜再次对金妮露出微笑，她每次这样做，金妮就更想伤害费林顿。卢娜一直是个活跃的女孩，没有什么能让她消沉，但是现在，在知道她的真相后，对于金妮来说，卢娜更像是在战争中死了，以另一种方式。

"我恐怕这是我们最后一次见面了，金妮。"

金妮摇了摇头。不—她刚刚找到卢娜。她不会再也见不到她的。她想要争辩，但是她知道她的时间短暂。"我会通过斯内普和你交谈，"她说。"你可以信任他。"

卢娜看上去好像要说些什么，但是她点了点头。"只是记住，金妮，"当金妮要推开门时，她说，"有比马尔福爱你更糟糕的事情。"

金妮看着金发女孩，然后是她正保护着不能保护不受费林顿伤害的手。金妮看着她，直到这幅画面烙进脑海，接着，她离开了房间。

当她进入盥洗室，她发现德拉科在狭小的房间中踱步。"你在这儿做什么？"她问。

德拉科跳起来，转过身。"该死的，韦斯莱，"他一边说一边走向她。他抓住她的下巴，将她的脸拉向他，观察着它。"里面发生了什么？你哭了？"

金妮看向门。德拉科一定没有看见卢娜溜了进来。她注视着德拉科，而他看着她红肿的眼睛和脸。此刻她所能想到的就是卢娜如何宣称他爱她。

"没什么，"金妮说，抓住德拉科的手，将它从她脸上拉开。"但是我们应该从这儿离开了—我认为帕金森不会喜欢你在女卫生间的。"

令金妮惊讶的是，德拉科笑了起来。"她已经看见我在这儿了。她几乎喷了出来。"

金妮因为潘西反常反应的画面也想微笑，但是她忍不住想到卢娜。还有卢娜所说的关于德拉科的话。她注视着德拉科，猜想他是否知道关于卢娜的真相。

"那么，我们可以回到舞会了吗？"德拉科问，他对门做着手势。

金妮注视着他所指的门，然后看向卢娜所在的门。她慢慢点点头，当德拉科带着她走出房间，她无声地对她朋友道别。

当德拉科带着金妮返回舞厅时，她意识到他正在说话，但是她不知道他在说什么。她的脑袋很乱—她刚刚接受了太多信息。她应该告诉德拉科费林顿没有强暴赫敏—而是卢娜吗？但是知道她刚刚不仅和费林顿的未婚妻卢娜交谈，还摘掉了她的面具，德拉科会作何反应呢。金妮知道她可以信任卢娜，但是她打赌，德拉科可不会。

"我要再走几圈，然后我们可以跳舞。"德拉科在她耳边轻声说。

金妮忍不住因为这个想法而红了脸。她，和德拉科跳舞？这个想法似乎太荒谬了，但是她却奇怪地没有抱怨。相反，她说，"我能就待在这儿吗？我认为我今晚接受不了更多韦斯莱评论了。"

德拉科皱着眉，接着环顾四周。他仍然没有戴着面具，他的脸显示出他因为她的提议不高兴。"好吧，"他最终说，"但是我不会让你自己待着。"

金妮想要问她可以和谁待在一起—她不能和卢娜一起，她不认识派对上的其他人。在她可以说话之前，德拉科抓住她的胳膊，将她拉向舞厅的一边，那儿有一张满是开胃小菜的桌子。几乎没有人站在那里，除了一个穿着纯黑色长袍戴着黑色面具的男人。当金妮靠得更近，她注意到长袍的材料似乎与男人油腻腻的头发十分相配。

"哦，该死的，"她说，注意到那个男人是斯内普。她猜想她为什么之前没有注意到他。独自站在那里，没有与任何人交谈，他杵在那里，就像一个疼痛的拇指。斯内普除了黑色不会穿别的，更别提甚至为了舞会洗洗他的头发。（译者只想吐槽一下，每篇同人文中，斯内普的头发都被黑出翔了）

当他们走到斯内普身边，德拉科环顾四周，接着说，"我需要你看着她，我要和一些人谈谈。"

金妮瞪着德拉科，甩开他的胳膊。"我不需要一个保姆。"

德拉科忽略了她。"她的名字是朗达，她不能独自待着。费林顿和潘西已经盯上她了。"

金妮认为斯内普翻了个白眼，但是面具隐藏了它。"很好，马尔福，"斯内普说。"只是别将她留给我整晚；我怀疑她是否会是个好伴儿。"

金妮瞪着年长的男人，但是他似乎没有注意。德拉科紧握着她的胳膊肘，答应他会很快回来，令她恼怒的是，她又脸红了，尤其是斯内普还在看着。他最后一次看见他们两个在一起时，他正闯入一个十分尴尬的状况。

德拉科一离开视线，金妮转向斯内普。"你知道卢娜仍然活着吗？"在她考虑是否真正信任斯内普之前，话就脱口而出。但是如果他说他要保护她，凤凰社的最后一个成员，或许他也可以为卢娜做些什么。

斯内普喝了一口杯子的苏格兰威士忌。"我不惊讶你已经发现了，"他说。"但是我知道。我是施咒判断她是否怀孕的那个人。"

人群分开，金妮可以看见费林顿正和三个金发女人交谈，她们没有一个是卢娜。"他怎么能？"她问，怒视着男人。"他怎么能做那种事，还逍遥法外？"

她听见斯内普叹了口气。"世道变了。我们现在生活在一个做错事没有惩罚的地方。费林顿所做的是每一个食死徒所做的，他们都逍遥法外。洛夫古德小姐很幸运，费林顿愿意供养她和孩子。"

金妮转向斯内普。"幸运？"她叫道。"幸运？你看见她了吗？你看见她眼中的死寂了吗？他毁了她；她不再是我曾经认识的那个朋友了。因为他，她活着还不如死了。"

斯内普对金妮的爆发没有任何反应。"一旦她有了孩子，事情或许对于她会改变。"他看着金妮。"我没说我赞同这个观点；没有什么可以做的。"

金妮摇了摇头，看向费林顿，他也正看过来，与她对视。"我们还是可以做些什么的，"她说。"我无法忍受看着费林顿毁灭她。"她看着斯内普。"卢娜是我最后的家人—我不会什么都不做。"

"当你甚至不能帮助你自己解决马尔福时，你怎么帮助她？"斯内普问，然后喝光了他的酒。

但是金妮忽略了他的话。她和德拉科的处境…还过得去。卢娜是对的—她和德拉科在一起而不是和费林顿在一起很幸运。她一直觉得在马尔福庄园遭受痛苦，在知道她的朋友处在更糟的状况中，她怀疑自己是否还能再哭出来。

金妮看着他们附近的桌子，看见有一碗桃子。"我要拿些潘趣酒，"她咕哝，然后从斯内普身边走开，没有等他的许可。

当她给自己倒了一杯，她必须集中精力保持她的手静止。她太生气以至于在颤抖。如果不是费林顿和卢娜，那么斯内普会对这个问题一无所知。斯内普答应帮助金妮—就不能也帮助金妮的朋友？还有德拉科。他会对这种情况说什么呢？如果她请求，他会愿意做些什么吗？金妮将杯子放在桌子上，注视着潘趣酒旁边的一块摊开的奶酪。但是如果斯内普是对的呢？如果任何人都不能做什么呢？金妮自己要怎样做才能让卢娜自由？

"怎么，你好啊，朗达小姐。"

金妮因为这个声音僵住了，因为感觉费林顿就站在她的身后，战栗顺着她的脊柱滑下。金妮可以感觉到他灼热的呼吸喷在她的颈后，这让她想要呕吐。

金妮的手抓住桌子。"嗯？"她问。

她感觉费林顿的手触碰着她的臀部。"我…想要因为我之前的行为道歉。事情有点…失去控制。"

金妮的目光落到奶酪拼盘旁边的一把锯齿刀上。哦，她多想抓起它就在此时此刻捅死他。"费林顿，你的未婚妻还在旁边，我不鼓励你碰我。"

费林顿低低地笑了起来，金妮希望他可以放松，他只是贴向她。当她感觉他的勃起顶着她的后背时，金妮几乎叫起来。"她不会是问题，"他说。"但是我想向你展示我有多么抱歉，我会带你参观这座庄园。我怀疑马尔福是否有这种高尚文雅的礼仪去这样做。"

德拉科—那是金妮现在所需要的人。当费林顿将自己贴上她时，他在哪里？甚至还有斯内普—他一直看着整个场面，但是却没有遵守诺言什么都没做？但是一定可以有些事情做的—有些事一定可以阻止费林顿。

金妮继续盯着刀，在她知道自己在做什么之前，她小心翼翼地抓起它，将它滑进左手套里。"好的，"她听见自己说，"游览一下很不错。"确保刀很安全，她转过身面对费林顿，微笑着。"我们会独自的，对吗？"

费林顿的眼睛微微睁大，接着他笑了起来。"怎么，当然了，"他说，他的手触碰着金妮的胳膊，用手指轻轻擦着。"愿意为你效劳，朗达。"

金妮点点头，接着费林顿抓住她的胳膊，带着她走出房间。他们离开桌子时，金妮看了斯内普一眼，但是发现他正在和克拉布谈话。金妮也环顾四周寻找德拉科，但是没有发现他的金发脑袋。金妮露出笑容—如果她不能让他们对费林顿做些什么，那她就自己来。

费林顿带着她穿过走廊，走过她遇见卢娜的那个卫生间。他没有对她说一句话，直到打开一扇门，带着她走进一件有着一架钢琴和几张沙发还有一个吧台的房间。没什么奇特的，也没有什么值得展示，金妮注意到。她至少很感激房间里有灯光。

"那么，"金妮说，从费林顿身边走开，观察着墙上的一幅画，"你在哪儿遇见你的未婚妻的？"

她听见费林顿呻吟着；他在附近。"我们一定要谈论她吗？"他问。当金妮感觉到费林顿的手放在她的腰上，将她拉向他，她僵住了。"我更愿意谈论你。"

当费林顿开始亲吻她的颈后，金妮因为喉咙中升起的厌恶而吞咽着。"你在学校时就认识她吗？"她问。

每次她感觉到他湿润的嘴唇在她的皮肤上，她都颤抖着。"差不多吧，"他最终在亲吻之间说。"她比我低几个年纪。但是我不是那时候得到她的。"

费林顿忙着亲吻她的脖子，金妮慢慢从手套里抽出刀。"你说得到她…是什么意思？"她一边问，一边用右手拿着刀。

费林顿发出低沉的笑声，靠近金妮的耳边。"她成了个叛徒，"他嘶嘶地说，接着舔着她的耳廓。"她实际上是乞求的。"

金妮很愤怒，现在她用尽全部努力不让自己颤抖。她抓住刀子。"乞求什么？"

费林顿发出另一声笑，用手抓住她的腰，让自己贴着她的后背。"我的天，你真的一无所知，朗达。但是我更喜欢女人这样。"当金妮认为他不打算回答，她感觉他的嘴唇再次抵着她的耳朵。

"我让她成为了我的，"他轻声说，"即使那意味着将她放倒，在她尖叫的时候和她上床。"

金妮如此快速地转过身，以至于费林顿惊讶地放开了手。在费林顿意识到发生什么之前，金妮将刀压上了他的脖子。

"你这个恶心的混蛋！"金妮叫道，将刀如此用力地压着他的皮肤，以至于它因为压力而变红。

费林顿睁大眼睛。他的手伸向口袋，寻找魔杖。"别！"金妮叫道。"如果你甚至试图拿出魔杖，我都会想都不想割断你的喉咙。"

费林顿犹豫着，接着从口袋里将手拿出，没有拿着魔杖。他将手举过头顶。"淡定，朗达，"他说。"这是什么变态的前戏吗？"

金妮压着刀子，让一点血流出，费林顿倒抽了一口气。"对于你来说只是性，不是吗？"金妮厉声说。"只要你能逃脱惩罚，你会对任何人都不讲道义。"

尽管被一把刀挟制，费林顿还是瞪着她。"那么对你来说呢？"他咆哮。"你他妈觉得自己是谁，你能这么—"

"如果你不放了卢娜，我向上帝保证我会杀了你，"金妮说。

当提到卢娜的名字，费林顿的眼睛再次瞪圆。"这都是因为那个叛徒？"他说。金妮压得更深，让他咳嗽了起来。

"答应我你会放她走，"金妮说，呼吸沉重。"放走她和她的孩子，我会让你活着。"

一时间，金妮以为他几乎同一了。费林顿变得静止沉默。他的眼睛诡计多端，但是他没有反抗。他的嘴里没有更多恶心的话语吐出；他只是注视着。

金妮放松了刀子。"既然我们达成协议—"

但是在金妮说完话之前，费林顿扑向她。他打开她拿着刀的手，险些割到他，他跳到她身上。金妮发出一声尖叫，她感觉他将她扑到地上，他正正在她身上。

"你这个愚蠢的婊子，"他嘶嘶地说，打着金妮的脸颊。金妮感觉好像她的脸火辣辣地燃烧，这力道让她的头撞到了地上，很痛。

费林顿发出大笑，将金妮按住，跨坐在她的臀部。"你认为你可以伤害我？"他叫道，撕扯着金妮的裙子，从前面将它撕开。金妮感觉空气撞上她的胸前，当她感觉费林顿的舌头在她的胸上时，她再次尖叫起来。费林顿再次大笑。"很好，尖叫吧，宝贝。我喜欢她们尖叫的时候。你真应该听听你的叛徒朋友的声音。"

费林顿抓着她的双手，用一只手将它们举过她的头顶。他用另一只手伸到身下，探入她的裙底，摸索着她的内衣。

金妮在他身下踢着腿，但是他太强壮了。她将头转到一边，看见刀在她附近，但是够不到。

费林顿的目光落到了刀上，接着他立刻抓住了它。"哦，你想要用这个，是吗？"他一边问，一边将自己抵着她的跨部。当感觉他的坚硬抵着她的，金妮发出了另一声尖叫。

费林顿将刀贴上她的脸颊，如此靠近，她睁大眼睛。"哦，别担心，我的甜心，"他说。"你的脸太漂亮了，真舍不得毁掉。但是，我猜想着如果没有面具，该有多漂亮呢。"

金妮的心跳加快。在他对她做了这一切之后，如果他摘下她的面具，发现她是谁，就全都完了。他不仅会强暴她，还会杀了她。

金妮摇着头，试图扭动着从他身下脱身，但是他只是抓得更紧了。他将刀子放在身边，对她眨着眼。"我之后再用它，"他说，然后用他空着的那只手对她的面具伸出手。

金妮发出另一声尖叫，祈祷有人能听见，接着他摘下了它。她的眼中充满了眼泪—德拉科在哪儿？她需要他。他会救她；他不会让费林顿这样碰她。

她所能想的就是德拉科，这时，费林顿摘下了她的面具，震惊地看着她。

"韦斯莱？"他最终咕哝。他的嘴张大，接着慢慢地，他闭上了它，他的眼睛闪闪发光。他立刻用笑容盖住了惊讶。"这甚至比我想的更好。"他的手抓住她的下巴，疼痛地攥着它。"你不知道我早就想要给你看看应该怎么对待你这种肮脏的叛徒，"他嘶嘶地说。"但是马尔福愚蠢的守卫从来不让我接近你。那是我占有你的朋友洛夫古德的唯一原因—除了你，就是她最好了。"

金妮一边尖叫着，一边试图摇着头。不，不可能—卢娜被他强暴是她的错？保护她是德拉科的错？但是德拉科现在在哪儿，当她最需要他的时候。

费林顿放开她的脸，忙着脱下她的内衣。金妮如此用力地尖叫着，她的声音不久就变得沙哑，她的腿无力与他抗争。费林顿笑着脱下他的礼服长袍。"就那样，宝贝。跟我抗争没有用，因为你绝不会赢。"

一道绿光在房间内爆发，费林顿从金妮身上被抛开。金妮震惊地躺在地上，她看见费林顿撞到房间远处的墙上，倒在地上。

"金妮！"她听见德拉科叫道，接着他突然出现在她身边。当他看到她的处境，他的脸是亮红色，眼睛睁大；她撕裂的上衣，裙子被堆在底部，还有她通红的脸颊。

"你来了，"这是金妮所能说的一切，尽管发生了这些事，她还是露出微笑。

德拉科抓住她，将她抱离地面，将她靠近他的胸膛。他转过身，金妮看见斯内普在他身后；两个男人似乎都气喘吁吁。

"我们需要在费林顿醒来前带她离开这里，"德拉科快速说。"你认为你可以拖延试图阻止我们的人吗？"

斯内普点点头；他的魔杖也伸了出来。"快点，"斯内普说，召唤德拉科出房间。

他们离开房间，金妮看向地上的刀子，接着是德拉科的脸。"谢谢你，"她说完，就被疲乏压倒了，她昏了过去。

当金妮醒过来，她在她自己的床上。一定有人为她换了衣服，因为她不再穿着撕破的裙子。她感觉脖子和耳朵上的珠宝也不见了。金妮叹息着，在毯子中沉得更深，直到它盖到下巴。是个很长的夜晚，发生了太多可怕的事情。

现在，不仅卢娜的秘密被发现了，金妮的也是。她猜想费林顿是否会告诉所有人有个韦斯莱出现在派对上，她知道他很可能会。他或许甚至会宣扬他几乎强暴了她；毫无疑问，那对他来说是某种荣誉。

但是最让她担心的，除了几乎被强暴和可能被杀，还有德拉科在其中的处境。费林顿或许不知道是德拉科袭击他的，但是所有的迹象都表明是他。德拉科会因为将她带到舞会而有麻烦吗？接着又袭击了费林顿，尽管他只是在保护她？金妮用手捂住脸。似乎她要为所有人的麻烦负责人。她无法忘记费林顿对她说的话，因为他不能强暴她，他强暴了卢娜。她的错有多少？因为卢娜现在有个宝宝被困住了，她应该感觉愧疚吗？卢娜经历过多少次的恐惧，都是因为金妮被德拉科保护？

这一切又将她带回了德拉科。卢娜所说的关于他的话如此轻柔，哪怕她知道他是个食死徒。卢娜说爱不是理所当然的，更坏又能怎样。在今晚的事情之后，金妮知道，卢娜只是说了真相。和费林顿这样的人相比，德拉科简直就是个天使，金妮有他是多么幸运。

金妮听到她的门上响起轻轻的敲门声，她叫道，"进来。"

德拉科探进头，接着，他走了进来，将门在身后观赏。他仍然穿着礼服长袍，他的头发有些凌乱，他似乎很累。"你怎么样了？"他问，走近她的床，站在旁边。

金妮耸了耸肩。"只是有点震惊，但是就那样，"她说。她停下来，看着德拉科。为什么他似乎一直拯救她的姓名？如果她以为他恨她，他怎么能一直这样做？"你怎么知道我在哪儿？"她问。

德拉科将一只手伸进头发里，在床边坐下，没有看着她。"当我回到与你和斯内普分开的地方，看见你不见了，就多多少少猜到了。除了费林顿，还有谁能将你拖出房间呢？"德拉科停下来，看着羽绒被。"我看见他之前怎么看你的，我认为你侮辱他只会更加激起他的兴趣。"

金妮微微推开她的杯子，坐了起来。"我认为…我认为如果我让他独自一人，并威胁他，他会放了卢娜并且—"

"别傻了，金妮，"德拉科说，终于看着她。"看，我甚至没有发现洛夫古德，直到这一切之后斯内普告诉我，我甚至不知道这一切。费林顿是个懦夫，但是当它涉及女人，谁也阻止不了他。没有人能。你只有接受它，然后放下。"

金妮张大嘴。"放下？德拉科，他强暴了我的朋友？你怎么能期望我接受它呢？"

德拉科摇了摇头。"我没有期望你。我只是试图说，你什么也做不了，因此别再做任何蠢事，将你处在一个比洛夫古德更糟糕的境地。"

金妮想要反驳，但是她想到，这是德拉科表达他正在担心的方式，或者他至少不像看见她再次处在相同境地。金妮闭上嘴，观察着德拉科，从他的头发到他顽固的面孔。她的脑海中全是Addion·马尔福关于爱上德拉科的话，还有卢娜如何这样声称。她真的那么盲目什么也看不见吗？当她认为他恨她时，他的书桌上仍然有她的照片。当她最需要他时，他为什么会来拯救她？为什么每次她的名字被提起，他都会为她捍卫？

德拉科叹了口气。"看，很晚了。你应该睡些觉。"他要从床上站起来，但是金妮抓住他的胳膊，将他拽了回去。

她感觉她的脸变红了，她开始因为紧张而颤抖。"别离开，"她说。

德拉科看着她，只是有点惊讶。"什么？你又想要睡眠药剂吗？"

金妮注视着他，然后慢慢摇了摇头。"那不是我想要的，"她说，她的声音不比低语高多少。"我想要你别再对我说谎。"

德拉科的眉毛因为困惑而皱了起来。"我不明白。说什么谎？"

金妮靠近他，看着他的目光从她的唇上落到她的眼睛。"关于你对我的感觉，"她说。

金妮注意到他的眼睛睁大，但只是一秒。"金妮，我—"但是金妮没给他机会回答，就靠上前亲吻了他。

只是一个很快的吻，短到没有给他时间拒绝她。金妮后退，看着他雾蒙蒙的眼睛。"我想要你对我展示你对我的感觉，"她轻声说。

她注意到德拉科呼吸加快，但是他没有动。他似乎僵在原地，坐在床上她的身边。随着时间流逝，恐惧增加。如果金妮误判了他呢？如果他为她做这些只是因为她是他的财产，他想要保护他的所有物呢？如果Addion和卢娜都错了呢？如果真的什么都没有，她只是和她所想的一样孤独呢？

金妮退了回去，想要道歉，这时，德拉科抓住她的肩膀，将她拉向前，覆上她的嘴唇，用力地。金妮因为他的触碰而倒抽了口气，但只是一瞬，接着，她热烈地回吻着他。她伸出胳膊搂住他的脖子，将他拉近，他啃噬着她的下唇，接着将舌头探进她的嘴里。他突然靠向她，倒在她身上，她的后背落在床上，而他在她身上。

只有杯子隔着他们，但是德拉科继续亲吻她，从她的嘴到她的脖子，一路留下甜蜜的亲吻。金妮的呼吸变得沉重，德拉科停下来看着她。

"你确定想要我展示给你？"他说，然后俯下身亲吻她。"因为如果我做了，这次我就停不下来，金妮。有太多要展示了。"

金妮看进他的毁眼睛，接着是他微微红肿的嘴唇，意识到她所想要的一切就是让它们在她身上。"是的，"她说。

德拉科低头看着她，然后点点头，俯下身亲吻她，慢慢将被子从她身上推开。

Before I get attacked for the evil cliff hangar, I promise chapter eleven soon! I have one more scene to write, then it's whisked off to my beta. I hope to have it up by the beginning of next week. Then I have finals and will be back home for a week or two, but plan on getting some writing done there. Summer shouldn't slow down the updates-if anything it will speed them up!

I hope you enjoyed, and please review!

Liz21


End file.
